Season of the Demon: Witch Season Three
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: W.i.t.c.h. Season Three. With Phobos and Nerissa defeated, the Guardians think that they have some time to relax, but the work of a Guardian is never done. A new enemy threatens the Guardians identities and Lives. Picks up after my story "The Heart Flows"
1. The Rat Pack

Here's the first Chapter ladies and gentlemen. Reviews are appreciated. The new adventure beins here.

Episode One - The Rat Pack

* * *

><p>A large skyscraper dominated the skies of Heatherfield. The gargantuan tower loomed over the smaller buildings in the area. The building had several floors underground as well. Inside many people were working in a giant lab. Huge monitors displayed nubers, and large binary codes.<p>

In the centre of the lab was a large machine. Cables connected it to every computer in the room a large metal door opened. Two men entered. One was a middle aged man with black hair neatly brushed back. He wore a large white lab coat and a red turtleneck sweater underneath. The other was an older man, he was completely bald, the only visible hair was that of his eyebrows, which were completely grey. The older man of the two approached, one of the computers. and read the screen.

"Takeda. The results are looking very good." The older man said to his colleague.

"I hope so, Robinson. We have Sylla to thank for getting the initial readings. Without him we never would have found such high energy levels. Where is Sylla anyway?" Takeda said, he sounded very tired.

"I have given him a task. You see I have a theory of why this town has such a high energy reading regardless of where in the city you go."

"When will the next test be able to run?"

"With a bit of luck...Later today." Robinson said, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

* * *

><p>Sheffield's bell rang indicating it was the end of the day. Students flooded out of the doors. and onto the snow covered streets. Early January in Heatherfield always meant a lot of snow. Some of the students were flinging snowballs at eachother, as they made their way out of the school gates. Others merely rushed as quickly as they could.<p>

For the Guardians, it felt good to just act like 'normal' teenagers. Since the downfall of Cedric, they made use of every spare minute of free time they had.

Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma and Cornelia were standing by the doorway of the main entrance to the school. "It feels good to have some time to catch up on all the work that I missed." Taranee stated rocking on her ankles. Irma and Cornelia laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"Taranee, you never miss any work. You've been ready for the SATs since you were in Kindergarten." Irma laughed.

"That's not...entirely true." Taranee could feel herself blushing.

"Come of it Taranee. You already know what college you're going to. Just admit that you're happy you get to spend more time with Nigel." Cornelia smiled at her friends Naivity.

"Well you'd be glad of that too if every date you ever planned got cancelled because of Nerissa or Phobos." Taranee snapped.

"Most of my dates involved fighting Nerissa or Phobos." Cornelia stated. So count yourself lucky."

"I guess. Sorry Cornelia." Taranee apologized to her friend. "Anyway I gotta go. I meeting Nigel at the Library. See you guys at the Dragon Later." Taranee rushed off.

"I don't know what that girl is more in love with," Irma said sarcastically "Nigel or Homework?"

"Probably homework." Cornelia laughed

"That's not funny you guys." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah you're right. so when are you heading to work?" Cornelia asked.

"As soon as Eric shows up. He's heading that way anyway so he's gonna walk me. He's so thoughtful." Hay Lin said clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, thats quite a guy you got Hay." Irma laughed. "You two are totally perfect for eachother."

"I know, every time I see him I wanna give him the biggest hug in the world." Hay Lin's voice had a childish tone to it.

"You treat that boy like a teddy bear." Cornelia joked.

"But's he's my teddy bear." Hay Lin yelled.

"I didn't know you were an Elvis fan." Eric's voice came from behind Hay Lin, who let out a nervous squeak.

"Hi Eric." Hay Lin spun on her heel to face him. 'You guys knew he was behind me didn't you?' Hay Lin angrily thought at her friends.

'Yep!' Cornelia thought together in perfect harmony.

"We should go Hay Lin, otherwise you'll be late." Eric said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Hay Lin called as she and Eric walked away.

Irma and Cornelia laughed for a moment. "So," Cornelia began "How'd things go with the new guy?"

"Well we're, in the stage of...I'm not telling you. You'll tell everyone." Irma yelled.

"Oh look, 'kitty' has claws." Cornelia laughed pointing at Irma's cat earmuffs. Irma fumed.

"I'll let you all know when I decide."

"Oh come off it Irma. You two are totally into eachother and it's cleaner than the windows here. And you know how clean Wally likes to keep the place."

"It'S NOT OBVIOUS THAT WE'RE INTO EACHOTHER!" Irma shouted. Several people stopped to stare "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"Well it is now Kittycat." Irma turned to see Stephen leaning against a wall.

"You are so dead Cornelia." Irma muttered under her breath.

Cornelia laughed, "Whatever. It's obvious you two have plans so have fun."

"Thanks. See you at the Dragon later." Irma said before making her way across the courtyard with her new beau.

Cornelia sighed. she walked outinto the yard. She was the only one in the group whose boyfriend was currently on another planet. The sound of snickering caught her attention. Uriah, Kurt and Clubber were standing with snowballs in their hands. "Aww whats wrong. You're boyfriend dump you." Uriah said mockingly.

"Buzz off creep." Cornelia said.

"Hey, if you're looking for a new boyfriend. I'm in the maket." Uriah laughed. Cornelia merely scoffed in return. "Oh well. Guess I'm just gonna have to snowball ya. Get her boys." The trio began to throw snowballs at Cornelia, who used her telekenisis to make them miss, just enough so as not to arouse suspiscion.

"Wow you guys are really bad aims." Cornelia said walking away. Still concetration of the snowballs they had throwns, she sent them flying back at the three, who let out grunts of pain and confusion upon being hit. Cornelia smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Will stood outside the gates of the school with Matt their fingers interlaced. The last few weeks of fighting had taken their toll on her, but Matt being their had made it easier, but she was grateful for being able to just spend some time with him that didn't involve fighting monsters in alternate dimensions.<p>

"Something wrong?" Matt asked her. Matt who had almost lost Will seemed to be constantly worried about her, ever since she had went to her Zenith.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that we're able to relax." She told him earnestly.

"Yeah, It feels nice." Matt smiled.

Will went to kiss to kiss him.

"Ahem." The young couple turned, coming face to face with Principal Knickerbocker. "Need I remind you two that Sheffield has a strict policy of no public displays of affection above hand holding. Even though school has ended you are still on school grounds."

"Sorry, Principal Knickerbocker." they said in unison.

"If you have to be warned twice more you'll be on Saturday detention." Principal Knickerbocker told them before striding off towards the school car park.

"Well that killed the mood." a voice came from behind them. Will and Matt turned see Cornelia laughing. "So, what're you guys doing?"

"I have to wait for my mom, I have to go to a dentists appointment." Will said.

"Nothing planned. Was just gonna head home." Matt told her. "Why?"

"There's nothing to do. Hay Lin has to work, Irma's hanging out with that guy Stephen, and Taranee is studying...again. And ever since Cedric totalled downtown all my favourite stores have been closed for repairs and none of them are expected to reopen for another two weeks." Cornelia moaned. Will mentally rolled her eyes. 'I Saw that Will.' Cornelia thought at her.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Will teased.

'Oh don't give me that.' Cornelia said getting annoyed, but she also allowed herself to laugh mentally.

"I can see this is one of those private things." Matt laughed.

A car horn bleeped. Will's mother was pulled up alongside the three of them. Will gave a quick goodbye to Matt and Cornelia before getting in. The car pulled away and was soon gone with thew traffic.

"So, wanna hang out?" Cornelia asked Matt.

Matt thought for a moment. Would Will mind? She was the jealous type, but Cornelia was a friend. Surely she wouldn't mind. "Yeah sure." They began walking down the street.

"So you and Will have an anniversay coming up soon." Cornelia said.

"WHAT?" Matt looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Conelia laughed. "Typical boy. Always forgetting. You and Will got together around this time last year. Right after you gave her Mr Huggles and right before you found out she was a Guardian."

Matt blinked in astonishment. "You remember all of that?"

"Yeah. I may be blonde but I have a pretty good memory. Just like I remember that leech Sondra clinging to your arm during that ski trip."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Matt cringed.

"Anyway the point is I'm here to make sure you get the perfect date set up."

"Gee, thanks Cornelia."

"That's okay, but you owe me." Cornelia said, her tone completely ambiguous. Matt was suddenly very worried.

* * *

><p>In Meridian Elyon was walking throught the main garden of the palace. Since she had been freed from the crystal which Nerissa had held her captive, she walked as much as she could, due to the fact she was more or less constantly floating whilst she was trapped. Drake and Aldarn were standing watch. Caleb had been missing for a few days. She wasn't worried but it was not like him to dissappear.<p>

She spied Blunk standing idly by, eating several flowers causing her to laugh. Despite his objection to smelling like them, Blunk had no objections to eating them.

Blunk had proven himself to be one of her most loyal subjects; and a very trustworthy ally. He had known Caleb for quite a while. Perhaps he would be able to find him. "Blunk, come here a minute." Elyon called over to him.

The passling perked his head at the mention of his name. He rushed over to Elyon and bowed dramatically low. "Blunk, at your service." He saluted her, causing her to laugh again.

"Blunk, I need you to find Caleb. He's been gone for a while and no one knows where he is. "

"Blunk not see Caleb. But Blunk find Caleb. Maybe Funny-Matt help Blunk." Blunk said running off. He pulled out his tonga Tooth and opened a fold, jumping through it to Earth.

"Don't tell Cornelia. She'll be worried sick." Elyon called throught the fold. And with that Blunk was gone.

* * *

><p>Cornelia and Matt were heading to the Silver Dragon, Matt was carrying a small bag under his arm.<p>

"So you have, the present, the card, and I'm sure Mrs Lin will set you up with a private dinner." Cornelia said.

"Are you sure this is all nessecary? I mean what if Will doens't even remember?" Matt said.

"Girls always remember these things. It's a girl thing." Cornelia said flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder."

A fold opened to their in the wall beside them. Blunk emerged form the other side. "Matt. Blunk need your help. Caleb's missing. Not been seen at palace for days, he...Hi Corny." Blunk had not seen Cornelia and had accidentally told her.

Cornelia went as pale as the snow that lay on the ground. "Caleb's missing? Where...Why is he gone?" Cornelia had lifted the Passiling by the front of his shirt and was now shaking him.

"Blunk, don't know. Blink sent to find him." Bllunk yelled. "Blunk come to ask Matt for help."

"So that's why I haven't heard form him. Matt go with Blunk, I'll get the girls and we'll meet you in Meridian as soon as possible." She grabbed the bag from Matt "I'll take this to the Dragon for you just go."

Matt quickly followed Blunk through the fold into Meridian

Cornelia quickly rushed through the restaurant. She didn't notice Principal Knickerbocker sitting with Mr Sylla.

"So Mr Sylla how are you finding Sheffield so far?" The principal asked him. She didn't notice Sylla wasn't really paying attention to her as Cornelia had caught his interest. Why was she in such a hurry?

"Well it's much better than my last teaching position. The kids are much more interesting, and better mannered. Would you excuse me please?" Sylla responded.

"Of course." Knickerbocker said.

Sylla left his seat and followed Cornelia as discreetly as he could. She pushed into a large backroom.

Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were sitting at there usual table at the Silver Dragon. Cornelia burst through the door. "Guys, Caleb is missing. We have to go."

"Calm down Cornelia. Caleb can take care of himself. How do you know he's missing?" Taranee asked.

"Blunk showed up looking for Matt, and said he needed his help to find Caleb, and that no one at the palace has seen him for days. They've already gone to Meridian."

"Hey what's in the bag Irma said, she opened the top of the bag and tried peer in. Cornelia promptly snatched the bag away.

"That's not important. Where's Will anyway?"

"She hasn't got here yet. Taranee, see if you can get her on the psychic link." Hay Lin said.

Sylla was listening intently from the other side of the door. Meridian? Palace? Psychic Link? Blunk? What did it all mean?

"Can I help you?" A voice came from behind him. Sylla turned to come face to face with an elderly Asian woman, dressed in a long green dress.

"Sorry I was just looking for the Restroom." Sylla lied.

"Oh, its over that way," She said pointing.

"Thank you." Sylla said before making his way past.

The old woman watched Sylla for a moment before she pushed her way into the room in which the girls were talking. "Hi Grandma." Hay Lin said.

"Nah, guess again Kid." The old lady joked.

"Oh, Sorry Mira." Hay Lin said. "It's kinda hard to tell you apart."

"Ha, I Got you again. It's really me." Yan Lin smiled. "That's the seventeenth time thats worked." she laughed.

"You two are seriously going to need to find some way for us to tell you apart easier." Irma quipped sarcastically.

A flash of green light filled the room as Will appeared in the centre of the room. "Sorry I'm late. My dentist is evil."

"Will we have to go." Cornelia was on the verge of hysterics.

"Right." Will pulled the Heat of Kandrakar from under her sweater. She swiped it across the air in front of her, instantly opening a fold into Meridian.

The girls stepped through the fold into the Meridian plains, leaving Yan Lin in the room by herself.

On the other end of the fold, They emerged. Much of Meridian had been rebuilt again. They seemed much more optimistic since the second defeat of Phobos.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is find Matt and Blunk." Cornelia said. "Will, if you would."

Will was still holding the heat in her hands she held her palm out flat and the Crystal began to hover an inch abover her outstretched hand. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" The crystal glowed and sent five balls of light which consumed the four girls. Transforming them into their guardian forms."Okay. Let's go." They all took off towards the sky in search of Blunk and Matt.

* * *

><p>Several Miles from where the Guardians were Blunk and Matt were walking along an old dirt road. Blunk had his nose to the ground as he tried to sniff Caleb out.<p>

"So Blunk why is Caleb gone."

"Nobody knows. Caleb there then Caleb gone. Not even say good bye. Not even Julian know where Caleb is."

"So is Elyon really worried?" Matt said. He met Caleb a while ago and knew that Caleb was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Despite his lack of any magic, Caleb was the best warrior he knew. He led the Rebel Army when he was barley fifteen.

"Not worried. Just wondering where he go. Blunk not supposed to tell Cornelia." Blunk said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Let's just find him and go home. I owe it to Cornelia." Matt said.

Blunk came to a halt outside a large cave. "Blunk Caleb come here. Then Caleb leave."

"I wonder what he was doing here." Matt said he stepped a few feet inside the cave when a loud roar and the sound of thundering footsteps caused Matt and Blunk to decide that now was a good idea to leave.

The pair ran past a large tree and ducked for cover behind a large root. They peered over the top to see a giant rat like creature. It roared outside the cave for a minute before retreating back inside.

"Blunk not want to be eaten by mousey, Blunk want to eat mousey." Matt gave Blunk a hard look "Not Matt mousey." Blunk laughed nervously.

"We should try to avoid fighting as much as nessecary." Matt said. "Let's go." Just then another one of the rat creatures ponced at them. Blunk screamed as a blue lightnig surrounded Matt.

* * *

><p>The Guardians landed in the middle of the jungle. The trees grew thick and fast. There wasn't much room to fly. "I guess we're gonna have to walk for now." Will said.<p>

"Well we better make tracks and find Caleb now." Cornelia cried "Which way is Blunk he can sniff Caleb out from anywhere."

"I'll find out which way." Hay Lin said. She used the wind to carry the sound of Blunk and Matt. "I found them. They're about a mile that way. I'll lead the way." Hay Lin took the lead in the group quickly following her.

"I'm sure Caleb's fine, Cornelia. I mean he's the toughest guy in Meridian" Taranee reminded her.

"Yeah but he's been gone for days. What could make him leave and not say anything." Cornelia was clearly getting more and more upset.

"Maybe he finally got sick of your fashion addiction and went to set up an Intervention." Irma joked. One of the large vines suddenly wrapped itself around Irma "Cornelia it was a joke."

"You thiink this is funny Irma? Caleb's missing." Cornelia was really angry.

Irma drained all the water out of the vine causing it to crack and break. "You know you're supposed to stay positive in tough times. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Cornelia seemed to ease up a little. "I guess your right. I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Don't sweat it toots, you know how the song goes; Always look on the bright side of life" Irma sang. The group exploded with laughter.

"Okay we should get moving. we don't know what's out here." Will pointed out. "Let's g..." Will stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with a giant rodent like creature. "Guy's we got a problem."

"I got this. EARTH!" Cornelia caused the vines to grab the creature an suspend it several feet in the air. "Problem solved.

"Cornelia, can you do what you just did another hundred times?" Hay Lin asked.

"What do you..." Cornelia's jaw dropped as she turned and seen many more of the creatures "Oh Boy!"

"Guardians do your thing." Will said as she blasted several of the creatures with her lightning strikes.

The guardians attacked the beasts as they advanced but they were heavily outnumbered.

"Anyone got any Ideas Hay Lin shouted as she created a whirlwind picking up several of the creatures and dropping them onto the ground with an almighty thud.

"Call for reinforcements." Irma suggested.

"Who's gonna be able to get here in time?" Will shouted just before one of the large creatures knocked her onto her back. The creature pounced, just before he hit, a large green blast sent the creature flying into a tree. Will looked over for the obviouse source of the blast. And sure enough there he was.

Matt was in his Regent Form. His giant black wings spread wide. Despite the lack of space he had no trouble maintainging flight. "Hope I'm not too late." Matt joked his voice sounded metallic behind his golden mask.

"MATT!" Will cried she flew up by his side and wrapped her arms as fa around him as she could. "I was worried one of those things got you."

"Almost, but that's a story for another time. But now we have an infestation to take care of."

Blunk was runnign from several of the creatures who were determined to make him there next meal. "AAGGHH! DON'T EAT BLUNK. BLUNK TASTE BAD. BLUNK TRY!" Hay Lin down and scooped him from the ground before she droped him op top of one of the trees.

Irma shot jets at the small creatures. A loud rumbling then caused Irma to stop laughing. "What was that?"

Then the ground began to crack as one of the creatures errupted from the crown. This one was much bigger and had several horns protruding from various points on his head.

"EVERYONE TARGET THE BIG ONE!" Will yelled. Everyone did as they were told and directed all the force they could at the creature. After they finished the creature was unscathed causing the group to panic.

"Uh suggestions any one?" Irma asked "Anyone?"

The creature swung one of it's massive claws managing to hit all the Guardians and Matt, who all were thrown to the ground or against trees. The beast advanced on its targets preparing to devour them.

Cornelia was his closest target so he made his way towards her first. Still dazed from the blow. Cornelia was unaware of her predicament, her vision cleared and she saw the rat drooling, moving towards her and upside down. She let out a loud scream. Then the rat's head turned quickly to the side. as though it had just been slapped across the face.

Cornelia felt herself being lifted of the ground. She felt herself being pulled into the air. "Thanks for the save guys."

"No just me beautiful."

Cornelia looked to see that Caleb was the one who rescues her. dressed in his usual trenchcoat and boots.

"Caleb!" Cornelia hugged him tight. " I was so worried."

"What? Why?" Caleb asked.

"You've been missing for days. Where have you been."

"I just...had some stuff to do." Caleb answered "I'll explain later."

"Fine, but what the heck are these things?"

"Their Direrats. They can absorb magic attacks the only way to hurt them is with physical attacks."

"That gives me an idea." Cornelia said.

"YOU BETTER HAVE ANOTHER ONE, YOU DON'T WANT THAT ONE TO GET LONELY." Irma shouted up at her as she tried to fight of the Direrats. Cornelia merely scoffed in response.

She held her arm out in front of her and concentrated on the largest tree in the area. It began to uproot itself and started to hover in the air. The guardians watched astonished. Cornelia had never lifted a tree that size before and admittedly everyone was quite impressed.

Cornelia waited for a moment before letting the tree drop on the giant Direrat. The creature cried out in agony as it was struck. It crawled back inside the giant hole it created as quickly as it could.

"Well, that was easy." Corneia said.

the guardians began to congratulate her.

"When there's a giant rat. About to eat you. Who ya gonna call? CORNELIA!" Irma yelled at the top of her voice.

"Irma enough with the songs already." Will joked.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace Elyon was there to greet the of the group. "Good to see you found Caleb. But I thought I told you not to tell Cornelia, Blunk."<p>

"Sorry, Blunk tell Cornelia by accident." Blunk nervously laughed.

Caleb walked forward and bowed to Elyon. "I'm sorry for my absence your Majesty. I've been away on a...personal errand."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Elyon smiled indicating Cornelia to him "And she's gonna be a lot harder to apologize to than me."

Caleb looked nervously towards Cornelia, who looked quite upset. "So do you mind explaining what this 'personal errand' was?" Cornelia emphasised the words with her fingers.

"Well actually I was out getting a present for you." Caleb said sicerely.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in perfect sychronization.

"Well I heard of this flower that only blooms once every fifty years and they were due to come up raound this time. So I went to try and get one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He lifted the lid off the top and handed it to Cornelia.

Cornelia gasped at the flower. It was unlike any flower she had ever seen before, It's petals changed colour evry few seconds alternating between, red, white, pink and various other colours.

"You went all the way out into that Rat infested forest, to get this for me?" Cornelia said, her voice trembling.

"Well, yeah. I didn't tell anyone in case I didn't manage to get one. I mean I had to find the perfect gift, with our one year anniversary coming up and all."

"Wow that's...Wait what?" Cornelia looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah we've been together for nearly a year." Caleb said.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot." Cornelia moaned.

Matt laughed. "I'm sorry Cornelia but what was that about girls never forgetting anniversaries?"

Will gave Matt an odd look. "Why were you two talking about anniversaries?"

"Uh...because our one year anniversary is coming up soon." Matt said.

"Oh." Will dragged the word out for several seconds.

"Oh so that's what was in the bag." Irma realised.

"What Bag?" Will asked.

"I got your present and Cornelia took it to leave it in the Silver Dragon while I went followed Blunk. Wait? Did you forget?" Matt asked sounding quite amused.

"What? No...Maybe...Yeah." Will's face matched the colour of her hair. "I'm sorry. I'll get you something really good. I promise." Will said pleadigly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Matt gave Cornelia the smuggest look he could muster.

"Shut up, Matt." Cornelia snapped.

"I didn't say anything." Matt said in his usual laid ack tone. The room errupted with laughter.

"Whatever, you still owe me." Cornelia said.

* * *

><p>The lab was in full swing. Many of the scientists were typing data into computers preparing for the machine's latest test. Takeda stood waiting by the door. Robinson came over beside him.<p>

"We are ready to begin." Robinson remarked. Takeda merely nodded in response. "Begin the test!"

The comuters began to flick as the machine drew power. Electricity arced from the machine, light bulbs blew and some of the computer screens exploded. The machine began to shake violently, before shutting down. The test was a failure.

Robinson patted his friends shoulder. "We will try again tomorrow, my friend."

Takeda nodded. He turned his back and headed out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned back. "I want that fold opened. I don't care what it takes just get it done."

Robinson nodded. the scientists rushed to fix the damage that had been caused by the machine. "We're going to need more." He said his eyes flickered with anticipation. "Tell Sylla we may need them." he told the nearest scientist, who nodded and rushed to the nearest phone.

* * *

><p>Sylla sat in his living room. The phone rang, he moved from his seat and answered it. "This is Sylla. Yes. I'm still gathering information. Yes. I'll keep a close eye on all of them. Don't worry if it comes to that I'll get them." Sylla hung up the phone and sat back down again.<p>

* * *

><p>That's episode 1. If you like it let me know, you didn't get stuffed. I Joke, I joke.<p> 


	2. Back To Work

Here's the second Chapter.

Episode Two - Back to Work

* * *

><p>Takeda Industries was a highly regarded technology manufacturer. They had become a worldwide household brand, over the course of five years, after seemingly appearing from no-where.<p>

Heatherfield was the home to their latest office. Many rumours that the President and Founder of the Company now lived in the city. This however wasn't a rumour.

Takeda stood overlooking the city from his office on the top floor of Takeda Tower. The door opened behind him and he turned to see Robinson. "What is it Robinson?"

"I'm afraid, the machine was badly damaged. It will need to be heavily repaired." Robinson said ounding remorseful.

Takeda nodded sullenly. "Get our engineers to find out what went wrong, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It's already being taken care of." Robinson said before leaving the room. "We should be able to have it operational again by tonight."

"Good. Can the machine be moved?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want it taken to the werehouse. It'll be much safer out there. In case anything else happens it won't damage the building, or compromise us."

"Excellent idea. I'll inform the team immidiately." Robinson said as he left the office.

* * *

><p>Will sat in the car with her mother. They were sitting in absolute silence. Susan glancing towards her daughter.<p>

"Ok Mom, what did I do?" Will said noticing her mother's frequent glances.

"You haven't done anything." Susan said earnestly.

"Then why are you looking over at me so often?" Will asked.

"It's just unusual for you to not be yawning at this point in the morning."

"Well I got a good night sleep. No bad dreams." Will said.

"Well that's good to know. Anything to do with a certain boy?" Susan teased her daughter, knowing Matt was always a pretty touchy subject.

"MOM!" Will whined.

"I saw that frog he got you for your anniversary the other day." Susan laughed "The one that croaks the song Matt wrote for you."

"MOM! That's private!"

"I'm your mother Will. Nothing is private."Susan grinned in victory. She pulled up outside the school gates. "Enjoy the rest of your day sweetie."

Will grumbled an annoyed goodbye before exiting the car and rushing into the schoolyard. Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin were waiting for her. "Hey guys." she was met with various responses, all of which meant hello.

"So Will what did your mom say now?" Irma joked.

"I don't know what you mean." Will lied.

"Oh come on Will. We're the guardians. We're connected. We can feel your emotions." Hay Lin said in her typical hyperactive and poetic fashion.

"Plus your blushing so deep your face matches your hair, which only happens when your mom says something, or if Matt does, anything." Cornelia said pulling out a make up mirror, showing Will her reflection.

Will hid her face in her hands upon seeing Cornelia was right about how deeply she was blushing. "Don't look at me." The other girls laughed at their 'fearless' leader.

The sound of rushing footsteps caught their attention. They turned to see Taranee running towards them.

"Slow down Taranee. There's a speed limit you know. And my dad is a cop." Irma laughed

"I didn't want to be late." Taranee panted. "I had to walk today." I missed the bus and both my parents had left already."

"Your dedication to school amazes me." Cornelia said, "And what's so special about today?"

"A guest speaker is coming to school today today from Takeda Industries. I didn't want to miss it."

"Wow. A guest speaker from a company that sells refridgerators has you really excited." Hay Lin said.

"Actually Takeda Industries is more than just a kitchen appliance company. They're the leading company in the field of cryogenics in Japan and have made several breakthoughs in cryosurgical sciences." Irma said. Everyone stared at her for a moment. "What? Stephen's parent's work for them."

"Oh right is Stephen something then Irma listens." Cornelia quipped.

"Hey I listen to a lot of people." Irma snapped.

"What did Mrs Anderson say in Math class yesterday." Taranee asked teasingly.

"Whuh?"

The bell rang and the girls made their way to the auditorium. The girls found seats near the middle of the crowd. The noise of students talking filled the room. Principal Knickerbocker approached the microphone. "Good Morning students." She said as loud as she could. The Students reluctantly stopped talking to listen. "This Morning we have a very important guest speaker. Please Welcome Mr Jeremy Robinson from Takeda industries."

Robinson walked onto the stage met with a fairly unenthusiastic applause. "Thank you, for that kind Welcome. My Name is Jeremy Robinson. I'm here today to talk to you about, cryoscience."

Most of the students were not listening very intently. Will eyed the man on the microphone, something wasn't quite right about him.

"In the last few years, Takeda Industries has made many breakthoughs in this field. We are also a proud household today we offer the chance of an internship, at our office, right here in Heatherfield." As Robinson spoke his eyes scanned the room. He saw Sylla sitting in the front row, and near the middle of the crowd, he spotted the girls. For the briefest mment. He made eye contact with Will.

* * *

><p>After the assembly the students were dismissed. Taranee was very enthusiastic about what Robinson had been saying. "Can you guys believe it. An Internship. I could Intern at Takeda."<p>

"That's great Taranee. You'll definately win it considering you're the only one who cares." Irma said yawning.

"You think so? Wow, this gonna be great." Taranee had failed to notice Irma's total lack of any enthusiasm.

"I don't know Taranee." Will said "He doesn't seem like the corporate type. And I've been around them my whole life." As they made their way through the halls Will felt the Heart reacting, from inside her bag. "Uh girls? I think we're being summoned."

the rest of the group turned to see the Heart glowing. "Oh dear. I'm going to miss algebra." Irma said sounding a little too happy for Taranee's liking. The girls made their way into the bathroom. after making sure noone else was there Will whipped the Heart across the air, creating a fold.

"Will Hurry up. Knickerbocker is coming." Hay Lin whispered looking throught the door.

"Will, we can't just not show up for class. We'll get detention. I've never had detention. And I don't want one." Taranee moaned.

"I'm on it. Spord Lartsa!" A flash of light consumed the room. When it faded each girl was faced with her identical Astral Drop. "Don't talk to anyone. Just go to class, and be quiet." Will ordered them. "We'll be back soon." The five girls then vanished into the fold before it closed.

The bathroom door opened and Principal Knickerbocker stood in the doorway. "So girls. Skipping class are we?" The Astral drops stood in silence. Having been ordered to not speak to anyone. "Oh, it's like that is it? After school detention today. Now get to class!"

The five Astral Drops went passed the principal. Each one trying to find their respective class.

* * *

><p>The Guardians emerged fromt the fold, arriving in the great the City of Kandrakar had been destroyed in the last battle against Phobos. Though it now stood majestically as though no harm had ever been done to it. "Wow. The Oracle must have a great contracter."Irma joked.<p>

"Ah, girls. So nice to see you again." a voice came from behind them. They turned to see the Oracle surrounded by the council. Luba, Tibor and Halinoor. "I trust you are well."

"Uh Oracle. I don't mean to be rude but is this going to take long? I really don't want to miss. class."

"I assure as soon as the others arrive you will be able to return. It will only take a few minutes."

"What others?" Hay Lin asked. No sooner than she finished her scentence, two folds opened. From one emerged Elyon, Caleb and Blunk. From the other. Emerged, Yan Lin, Mira Lin (Who was wearing the same dress ad Yan Ln only blue in order to distinguish her from her "Sister.), Cassidy and Kadma. "Oh, those others."

"Great so we can begin." Taranee said entusiastically.

"Not quite. Please be patient." The Oracle asked. Taranee was visibly upset. She hated to be removed from class, even if it was guardian related.

A third fold opened Matt emerged, with Mr Huggles on his shoulder. He walked over to Will whom he greated, causing her to blush. Mister Huggles jumped over to Will's shoulder.

A final smaller fold appeared, Napoleon made his way through quickly.

"Hey it's the entire cast of heroes." Irma joked

"Thank's mack. Lilian's finally back at school and you interrupt my morning nap. This better be good." Napoleon yawned at the Oracle.

"Yeah what the cat said." Taranee said nodding.

"I'm sorry for any inconvienience I may have caused you. But I want to thank you all for coming. This is very important. Particularly for the Guardians and the Regents."

The room fell into silence.

"What's the problem mack?" Napoleon said walking to the centre of the room.

"As you know, with Phobos and Cedric once again defeated. And with Nerissa trapped within the crystal, we have less to worry about."

"Well we do what we can." Hay Lin said.

"However you're work is not yet done." The oracle informed them grimly "There is a new threat."

"Well we'll just beat this one down like we do all the rest." Cornelia told him.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You must understand that I do not know who this new threat is."

"How can you not know? You're the Oracle." Cassidy yelled.

"Please understand. Whoever this is, is very powerful. They aren't like your ther foes. They have even managed to block my abilities to see them."

"That it is not good." Yan Lin said stepping forward. "That gives the enemy the upperhand."

"What can you tell us about them." Will said. "We need something to go on."

"I'm afraid I will need more time. Until then you need to remain as close contact with eachother as possible. Halinor, I must ask you to return to Earth."

"But Oracle..."

"Please, Halinor. You'll be my official representative on Earth. You need to be there to help the Guardians when they need you. And I need you there to report everything out of the ordinary to me." Halinor nodded in silent agreement. "Yan Lin, and Mira. I need you both to remain as instructors to the Guardians. There is still much they do not know that you can teach them. When the time comes that is."

"Of Course Oracle." They said in perfect harmony.

"Cassidy, I wish for you to work as messenger."

"WHAT!" Cassidy moaned.

"Please. You will surely be returning to school, therefore you will be close to the girls. And you are still in Harmony with the others of your group."

"Okay fine. But it's gonna take some getting used to. I'm mean the world has changed a lot. They phones that don't need to be plugged in that they can carry around in their pockets. And the stuff they try to pass off as 'music'." Cassidy had a hard time adjusting to being in the twenty-first century.

"Sister I got your back." Irma said wrapping an arm around Cassidy's shoulder. "I'll teach you everything important about this century."

"Irma and Cassidy in the same place. That's going to be nothing but trouble." Yan Lin laughed.

"I don't know who we need to have pity on." Mira joked.

The Oracle let a small laugh escape his lips. "I get the feeling you two are going, hoe they say 'get on like a house on fire.' Rather ironic." The room once again flooded with laughter. "Now, Matt, as leader of the Regents you have a large amont of responsibility. I don't believe Lilian is in danger but, continue to protect her as you do."

"Count on it. The earth is in my hands. Hey that's a good title for a song." Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and pencil and jotted down the new title."

"Excellent. Kadma, I also wish for you to keep in close contact with the girls." The Oracle said. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

"I will do what I can." Kadma replied.

"Excellent. Guaridans, I want you to try and keep a low profile. But remember, You are the Guardian's of the Infinite Dimensions. You have responsibility to help those in need." The Guardians all nodded. You must all head back now, I have kept you too long. I will try to make the next time I call you a little less inconvinient. Elyon I wish to speak to you alone."

As Everybody said there goodbyes. Folds were opened and everyone headed back. Elyon remained where she was, with Caleb and Blunk. "Yes Oracle?"

"Elyon, how are you since you got out of the crystal?" The Oracle asked her sounding quite concerned.

"Fine. I guess." Elyon replied. She wasn't entirley sure what The Oracle was implying.

"I understand you have had a difficult time. What, with your brother, being tricked by Nerissa and being trapped in the Crystal. I know it must be hard for you."

"Relly, I'm fine." Elyon half lied.

"Elyon, you cannot lie to me. I am the Oracle afer all." He joked.

"You're right. It's been tough. I just want to be normal again. I know I have a responsibility, but I haven't even had a chance to grow up yet." Elyon was at the verge of tears. Several slipped from her eyes.

"Oacle, with all due respect. You're upsetting her." Caleb said. He hated it when anyone caused his Queen pain.

"Caleb please understand. I am not trying to upset her. She merely needs to express her feelings, I understand what it is like to have a great burden placed upon yor shoulders. I have been the Oracle since I was a child." The Oracle looked around the room. "I've never known any other life."

"I'm sorry." Caleb said "I didn't know."

"It's quite alright. Your just doing what any good friend would do." The Oracle said. "Elyon I think you should take a brake from being queen."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"You see Meridian's Queen usually doesn't ascend to the throne until her eighteenth birthday. You should leave a regent in charge, until you feel you are ready yo assume control again." The Oracle told her.

"Oracle, you..." Caleb began.

"Caleb!" Eylon cut him off. "He's right. I've missed a lot because of the whole Queen thing. I want a chance to just be me again."

Caleb nodded. "I understand."

Elyon created a fold and headed though it bidding the council farewell. walked towards the Oracle. "Why did you tell her to leave her kingdom."

"Because Luba, The only thing I know for sure is that whoever we are dealing with wants to cross into other worlds. Elyon will be safer with the Guardians."

* * *

><p>Back in Heatherfield. The Guardians tried to make their way back to classes. The Bell rang again, the period ended. And if they didn't hurry they would be have a lot of explaining to do.<p>

"Well girls, we better find our Astral Drops." Will said. "You all know the drill."

"Great reamain unseen." Irma said sarcastically. "Hide and seek yourself. My favourite game."

The girls all went differrent directions. As the girls left Robinson emerged around the corner. "Astral Drops, eh?"

* * *

><p>The Bell to indicate school was over, caused the rush of Students to flood out. The guardians. All headed out across the field. "So where were 'you' Irma?" Hay Lin asked.<p>

"I found 'me' stuck in a closet of all places." Irma said, sounding as though she was disappointed. "What about you."

"Ugh, With Eric. It took a lot of explaining about the silence." Hay Lin moaned.

"Tough break." Will said.

"GIRLS WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Principal Knickerbocker yelled. They turned to see knickerbocker standing twenty feet from where they were. "You all have Detention. Remember?"

It suddenly dawned upon the girls that the Astral Drops had caused them all to get into trouble. They all walked back into the school building.

* * *

><p>In Meridian Elyon was meeting with her adoptive parents. "So the Oracle said maybe I should just let one of the regents take the throne for a while."<p>

The Browns looked at each other. "The Oracle does have a point." Elanor said.

Thomas nodded in a greement with his wife. "Elyon you've been through more in the last few years than most go through in their entire life. It was all thrown on you much too fast."

"I'll say." Elyon scoffed.

"So what we do from here. Is your call." Elanor said patting her daughter's shoulder.

Eyon hugged her in response. "Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>The guardians walked out of school an hour later. "So Taranee how was your first detention?" Cornelia asked teasingly.<p>

"Actually it wasn't that bad. Apart from Kurt and Clubber, I got a lot of homework done."

"Wow, Taranee enjoyed detention." Hay Lin said totally shocked.

"I didn't enjoy it. It's just not as bad as I thought it would be." Taranee said.

"My heart bleeds for you guys." a voice said.

The Guardians all turned to see Cassidy, leaning against a wall. "Cassidy?" What are you doing here. Will asked.

"Checking out the old digs, new digs, I start here tomorrow." She said pushing herself off the wall.

"Word of warning, Principal Knickerbocker is a pain." Cornelia told her.

"Yeah, I know. We grew up in the same neighbourhood." Cassidy stated.

"What if she recognises you?" Hay Lin asked.

"My cover story is that I'm my own daughter, and I died in an accident twelve years ago. Now I'm living with my dear old Granny. Kinda confusing I know. Because I did die but, Here I am.

"Really! Can you tell us any embarrassing stories?" Irma pleaded.

"All in good time ladies. You know you guys totally could have got out of detention by using Astral Drops."

"It was our Astral Drops that got us in here in the first place." Will told her.

"Bummer. Anybody hungry?" Cassidy asked. The guardians all replied positively to the question. "To the Dragon."

* * *

><p>Elyon was in her room packing her earth clothes. A knock on the door caught her attention. "Come on in." The door opened and Caleb entered the room, dressed in white, long sleeved t-shirt, with the seeves rolled up. and a pair of black jeans. "Hi Caleb."<p>

"Elyon, We're ready to leave as soon as you are." He sounded almost morbid.

"Caleb are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Caleb, please don't lie to me. Not after everything." Elyon said. "What's up."

"Well to be honest. I guess...I'm jealous." Caleb admitted.

"Why are you jealous?" Elyon asked.

"Well you're getting to go back to school, to just hang out. I never had that. I thought My father died when I was a kid, and my mother turned out to be Queen Evil. i just wish I had a chance to have a childhood of my own."

"Caleb...I'm sorry. I didn't even consider, what you might be going through. But Hey you're going to Earth with me. You can have that chance." Elyon said trying to lift his spirits.

"I'm going as your guard. Remember." Caleb replied glumly.

"Not if I fire you." Elyon said.

"What?" Caleb yelped.

"Well okay not 'fire'. I'll arrange for the same thing to happen for you. You can have a break while someone else fills in your postion as my guard. You can get some of your lost time back."

"You'd do that for me?" Caleb asked.

"You bet." Elyon smiled.

Caleb was at a loss for words. "But who are you going to get to replace me?"

"Leave that, to me." Elyon said pausing to make herself sound dramatic."

* * *

><p>The strange Machine had been moved just as Takeda had ordered. It now stood in the centre of the company's werehouse at the docks. The scientists, calibrated the machine. "Are we ready to begin?" One of the scientists asked.<p>

"We have to call. Robinson before we begin."

"Forget him. He shows up two months ago and he suddenly thinks he's incharge. Start the test."

The other scientist nodded. The room darkenened as the machine powered up. It whirred as electricity surged, throught the machine sending sparks everywhere. The power levels maxed.

A tear formed in the centre of the machine. For the briefest second, they caught a glimpse of a large creature. They had never seen anything like it. However the machine quicky became unstable. The fold closed and the machine exploded, engulfing the building in flame.

At the silver dragon the Guardians and Cassidy were sitting in the back table that was always reserved for friends of the Family. Mainly Hay Lin's.

"I haven't eaten Yannie's food in several years." Cassidy said as she picked up a forkful of the Lin's special chicken. She popped the chicken in her mouth and looked as though she had just tasted heaven. She gave a small moan. The girls all laughed at her.

Yan Lin and Mira both rushed into the room. "Girls bad news. She flicked on the TV that Hay Lin had reccently urged her parnets to have put in. The News flicked on showing a werehouse at the docks, the building was on fire.

"We gotta do something." Hay Lin cried.

"Girls. The Oracle said keep a low proflie." Taranee told them.

"He also said we have to help people." Will said taking the Heart of Kandrakar out of her pocket. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" The farmilliar light of the auramere's engulfed the girls as they changed into their Guardians. Ladies hang on. I still don't quite have the hang of this." Will said as she teletranspotrted out of the building leaving. Cassidy with Yan and Mira Lin.

* * *

><p>The Girls arrived near the docks on the roof of a building. "Okay what do we do?" Hay Lin asked.<p>

"First we need to make sure that everyone is out of the building." Will stated.

"Already taken care of." Shagon's Metallic voice came from behind them. Matt landed in front of them.

"Matt what if they see us?" Will questioned.

"Got it covered. As far as they can see your just a couple of pigeons. Now go do your thing."

Will gave Matt a quick hug before they flew off.

"Alright Will what now." Taranee asked.

"Well, My guess is that this is an electrical fire. So I'm gonna go in there and shut the power off. Irma, douse the flames. Taranee, Draw the heat from the fire to make it easier to cope with. Hay Lin, suck all the Oxygen out of the area, that'll choke the fire. Cornelia, keep the building standing up until I get out."

"Wow, Will. You paid attention in class." Taranee said. "I'm impressed."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME. NOW MOVE OUT." Will said flying in thedirection of the building.

The remaining guardians. Did as they were told. Cornelia, concentrated on the foundations of the building. They were about to give way, but she needed to give Will enough time. She held the building up, with no indication of strain.

Taranee flew above the building. Hovering in place she concentrated. The fire was intense but it was no match for Taranee. She drew the heat into her own body, reducing the the temperature to a much more manageable level.

Irma, flew towards the water. With a quick pulling motion. She rose the water lifting massive balls, and throwing them at the flames.

Hay Lin flew high above. She inhaled deeply taking every bit of air in the area into her lungs.

Inside Will twisted and darted between the wreckage. She felt electricity in the area. She found the fuse box in the corner. She rushed over. She pulled the door off and exposed the innards of the box. She flicked the switch. It didn't seem to help. She sent a spark of electricty, into the box. Which let out an aggitated groan.

"OW. What the...?" It said in a deep male voice.

"Sorry." Will apologised to the switch. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Ben. Why?"

"Ben. I'm Will . I need you to shut off the power to the area."

"No can do. I just control the lights."

"What?" Will yelled. A piece of the ceiling fell several inches too close for Will's liking.

"The power for this place is coming from someplace else. Sorry."

Will had to find another solution. "Wait." Will snapped her fingers in realisation. She put her hand on the switch. And sent everything she could into the circuits. "If the power isn't here, I'll have to shut the whole city down." Electricity surged from her body, and travelled along every wire in Heatherfield.

Her plan worked. The combined effort of the Guardians had put the fire out. Will looked around. A box caught her eye. She walked over to it. It was a heavy crate, across it in large blue lettering was the word 'Takeda'.

Will eyed the writing for a moment. Will suddenly felt herselff being drenched, as a final water ball, landed in the building. Will was in its epicentre.

"WILL? YOU OKAY?" Irma called out to her friend.

Will attempted to blow her bangs out of her eyes. But they remained in place Stuck to her forehead. "Just peachy."

* * *

><p>At Sheffield the next, morning the girls were all sitting on benches in the courtyard.<p>

"So you really think Takeda, had something to do with the fire?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't think so. That was definately their werehouse." Will answered.

"I hope nobody was badly hurt." Taranee said.

"Me too. Matt called the Paramedics as soon as he rescued them." Will said. "I just wish I knew how all this was connected."

"Or if it's connected." Cornelia said."

"Wow you guys worry too much." Elyon's voice came from a few feet away. They turneed to see her standing dressed in warm winter clothing.

"ELYON!" They all rushed over.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked wrapping her friend in a warm hug.

"The Oracle said, that with eerything that's been going on I should leave Meridian for a while. and Just be a kid."

"I guess Caleb's here on guard duty." Cornelia said.

"Actually, Caleb's temporarily off duty."

"So who's guaridng you."

Elyon opened her mouth to answer, however another voice answered before she could get the words out."Elyon. You forgot your bag." The voice had a heavy Australian accent. The girls looked up to see, a man dressed in a suit and trenchcoat.

"You guy, remeber Ray...mond. He's my uncle. From Australia." Elyon winked.

"Oh yeah. Irma yelled out loud. "We all love Raymond right guys." everybody laughed.

Cornelia made her way over to Caleb. "So your not here on guard duty?"

Caleb answered by taking both of her hands. "I'm here for you Cornelia. Meridian aside for now. I just want more time with you."

"Oh, Caleb." Cornelia wrapped her arms around him in a deep hug.

* * *

><p>Robinson walked into Takeda's office. Takeda turned to face him. "Well?"<p>

"Nothing's left Takeda. The Machine will need to be completely rebuilt." Robinson answered.

Takeda's fist clencehed in rage. "I want it fixed. I want that fold opened." He roared smashing his fist on the table with every word her spoke.

"I'll see to it immidiately." Robinson said. Leaving the room he seemed almost afraid.

Takeda, flipped the table over in a fit on blind rage. He noticed a picture. He had cracked the glass. He looked at it. He sat on a cabinet. and looked deep into the frame.

* * *

><p>More Next Week.<p> 


	3. Folding Trouble

Here's episode three.

* * *

><p>Episode Three - Folding Trouble<p>

Takeda sat in his office. His desk had been returned to its original place. He was writing quickly on a sheet of paper. The machine had been destroyed. He had teams of scientists and engineers work tirelessly around the clock.

The phone on his desk rang. Takeda reached for it and lifted the receiver. "This is Takeda, he stated." He stated blatantly.

"Mr Takeda. It's Raphael Sylla. You told me to call you if there were any developements." Sylla said. "Well I have some information you may want to know."

Takeda straightened up a little. "I'm listening, Sylla."

"Well I'm here at Sheffield. The meter showed a fifty percent rise in energy levels since yesterday." Sylla said.

Takeda was now deeply intrigued. "Do you have any idea what could have caused the sudden rise?"

"Actually, Sir. I think It has something to do with the sudden return of an old student. The spike came as soon as she arrived." Sylla said.

"Keep me posted." Takeda said.

"Will do sir." Sylla was about to hang up when he heard Takeda's voice come again.

"Oh and Sylla...Thank You." No sooner than he had finished speaking, Takeda hung up.

* * *

><p>The snow had began to thaw as February approached. Students, were still dressed for what little snow was left. Elyon and Irma were sitting in the courtyard.<p>

"So, How does it feel to be back...Again?" Irma asked Elyon.

"It feels great. I mean, being royalty isn't everythig it's made out to be." Elyon sighed.

"Yeah. The Royals in England don't actually have any power. The monarchy their had its power removed over four hundred years ago. Basically the royal family there is a tourist attraction. The Queen can't even declare laws there." Irma stated.

Elyon was staring at her. Suprised that Irma knew so much about the topic. "Where did you hear all that from."

"Stephen told me." Irma told her.

"Who?"

"Oh that's right you haven't been here. Stephen's my boyfriend. He's like the hottest nerd ever." Irma said dreamily.

"Wow. He sounds great." Elyon said sounding slightly jealous.

"What's up babe?" Irma asked noting her tone.

"It's just that you guys all have someone. And I'm still single." Elyon told her.

"Oh, sorry." Irma scratched the back of her jead feeling a bit tactless.

"No it's not your fault. Ruling a kingdom and being trapped in a crystal kinda limits dating oppourtunities." Elyon joked.

"Well we're gonna fix that. Irma said. "Gimme a sec." Irma said before tapping into the psychic link. 'Girls, we got a task at hand.'

The other girls responded to the call. All at the same time.

'Yeah, I'm a bit busy right now...IN DETENTION.' Cornelia responded.

'I'm tring to work on a painting Irma, make this quick.' Hay Lin said.

'Irma, I'm studying for the history test next week.' Taranee sounded nervous.

'OKAY STOP ALL TALKING AT ONCE!' Irma thought to her friends. 'Taranee you're ready for the test and you'll pass so stop worrying, Hay Lin the painting can wait for a day or two and Cornelia, it's your own fault you got detention. Anyone who spends an hour trying to pick out a scarf that matches every item of clothing they have on should start buying more stuff that matches.'

Irma could her Cornelia mentally grumbling.

'Okay, Irma. So what's the emergency.' Will's voice came across the link. She was the only one who didn't sound stressed out.

'Okay. So I'm with Elyon and she seems a bit..._lonely_.'

'Lonely _how_?' Will asked.

'Lovesick Lonely.'

'I see where this is going.' Will said sounding slightly worried.

'Elyon's missed out a lot of dating oppourtunities, so we're going to help find her a boy.' Hay Lin said. The could hear the smile in her voice

'Great, I just bought this new outfit and...' Cornelia's thought were cut off by Irma.

'Cornelia, not every occasion requires a new outfit.' Irma could hear Cornelia grumbling again.

'Okay so we all try to help.' Taranee said.

'I'm out.' Will stated.

'What do you mean "You're out", Will?' Cornelia yelled at her mentally.

'Sorry I have a policy of not interfering with anyone's love life anymore. I tried to stop my mom dating Dean , even though he makes her really happy. And I accused him of being a monster from Meridian. I accused my Dad's fiancé of being Nerissa. And to top it all off I accused Matt of cheating on me with with Mandy. So I'm out." Will stated.

'Yeah, okay. So everyone who isn't a totally lousy judge of character is helping." Irma joked.

'Hey!" Will yelled.

'She's joking Will. We understand.' Taranee said.

The psychic link went down. Irma looked towards Elyon who now looked a little annooyed "Problem?" Irma asked.

"I hate it when you all go psychic. I feel left out." Elyon laughed a little.

"Sorry babe. I'll try to get the Oracle to patch us through. Then you'll be on mental speed dial."

* * *

><p>Takeda was back in the lab where the scientists were recronstructing the Machine that they were using to try and make folds. Many smaller models were around the room as well as computer screens showing designs schematics, and predicted outcomes of the machines use.<p>

Robinson entered the room. He came to the stoood with Takeda overlooking the construction. "We are making some progress." Robinson stated trying to sound optimistic. Takeda merely nodded in response. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry for what happened last time.

Takeda turned to Robinson. "I should have seen it coming..." Takeda grunted "...Its a good thing though that no one was hurt." He sounded genuinely sincere.

"Yes, that would have been very damaging to the company." Robinson stated.

Takeda didn't reply to that comment. A blonde woman walked beside the pair. "Excuse me, Mr Takeda. You may want to examine the figures." She said holding a clipboard towards him. Takeda took the clipboard and flip over the page. "As you can see sir. The machine is nearly one hundred percent mechanically sound, It is now only has a one in one thousand chance of falling apart...in worst case scenario...exploding."

Takeda handed the clipboard back to her. "When will we be able to conduct the next test?"

"With a bit of luck...Tonight." The woman answered.

"Thank You Mrs Carlin." Takeda said. "That will be all."

In Downtown Heatherfield. The girls, minus Will we're at the Mall with Elyon. They had each different ways for Elyon to try and meet a new boy.

"Okay Elyon, You're no strager to the fact that a great way to get a boy to notice you is with a new outfit."

"Cornelia that is your solution to everything." Irma quipped sarcastically.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Cornelia scolded Irma.

"Well, it has been a while since I've been shopping. I guess it couldn't hurt." Elyon said, making her way over to one of the racks, and started flicking through items of clothing.

* * *

><p>Will was at home sitting in the living room, with a book open on her lap. The front door opened and her mother walked into the room followed, by Dean. the two were laughing. Susan caught sight of Will and attempted to compose herself. "Will. I didn't think you'd be home."<p>

Will glanced up from her book. "Huh...Oh Hi, Mom...Dean. Yeah the girls are out trying to help Elyon to find a boyfriend..."

"Are you...Studying?" Susan asked sounding totally shocked.

"Yeah there's a History test next week." Will replied not looking away from the book.

"Good to see your taking it seriously." Dean stated jokingly. Will didn't respond.

Dean and Susan looked at each other. "Will why aren't you out with your friends?"

Wil got up from her spot and made her way down the hall to her room. "Let me know when dinner is ready." Will disappeared into her room. The door could be heard closing behind her.

"Well that was...odd." Dean said to Susan.

"It sure was. Something must be wrong." Susan replied. "There's only one thing to do when she's like this." Susan walked over and picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hi Mr Olsen...I'm fine. Is Matt there by any chance.

* * *

><p>Back at the mall, The girls just walked out of the cloting boutique. "Okay Elyon. You got the outfit, and we got a place where you can meet some guys." Cornelia said.<p>

"Yeah. We're going to a dance hall tonight. Some local bands are playing. And there's gonna be lots of boys around our age." Taranee told her.

"We'll be right there with you to make sure everything goes off without a hitch." Hay Lin said.

"And we're coming _alone_. The beaus are haninging out together." Irma pitched in. "Let's just hope Matt taught Caleb enough about football."

"Thanks you guys." Elyon said. She was glad that her friends were trying so hard to help. But she was worried that it may be all for nothing. "Hey where's Will."

"Oh...Uh...Will couldn't make it." Cornelia began to lie. "She...Umm..."

"She said she didn't want to help." Hay Lin blurted out.

"What? Why?" Elyon sounded almost offended.

"Don't take it personally. Will just doesn't like getting involved in other people's private lives." Taranee said.

"Yep. Led to quite a few misunderstandings." Irma said.

"Oh...I didn't know Should've invite her to come out with us."

"I think she wants to be alone for a while. She's shut dow the psychic link on her end and isn't answering calls or texts." Taranee said.

"I hope she's all right." Elyon said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over Matt." Susan said leading him into the living room.<p>

"Hey, No problem. Mrs Vandom." Matt replied.

"Matt, you're making me feel so old. Call me Susan." Will's mother replied.

"Uh...Okay, Susan." Matt smiled a little awkwardly. "So what's the problem?"

"It's Will. She's been in her room since I got home. She came out for to get dinner but never said a word."

"Wow. I guess I should go talk to her." Matt said.

"Thanks. You can get her to talk about anything." Susan told him. I know she's hiding things from me but. I also know she'll tell me when she's ready to."

"Okay. I'll do what I can " Matt Made his way down the hall to Will's door. He knocked on the door. "Will? Can I come in?"

The faint sound of Will's voice came from the other side of the door. "It's open."

Matt turned the handle and pushed the door open and found Will lying on her bed. Curled up in a fetal position, Clutching one of her many stuffed frogs. "You okay?"

"Just Dandy." Will blatantly lied.

"I can tell that's not true. So what's up." Matt said. He Sat on the bed beside her and rubbed her arm. Will felt goosebumps where Matt touched her arm. She rolled over to face Matt. Matt noticed that here eyes were puffy and bloodshot. An obvious sign that she had been crying.

* * *

><p>Will leaned up and threw her arms around Matt. She began to cry again. Matt just cradled her in his arms. He looked towards the door and saw Susan standing there. She merely nodded at Matt, she closed the door to let them be alone.<p>

The Machine was being powered up for another test. Takeda stood watch. Robinson, stood by his side holding a device that was monitoring the machine. "We'll commence the test on your command Takeda." Robinson said.

Takeda nodded again. "Let's hope that there isn't a repeat of last time. We can't afford any more mistakes. "

Robinson nodded. "I understand."

Takeda looked at the machine. "Everyone, Get to a safe distance." Before activating the machine. Everyone in the office headed to the safe zones throughout the room. "Begin the test."

The Machine began to whir as once again it powered up. The farmiliar look of electricity surged throught the circular arch. It became more and more intense until the bolts of electricity all connected in the centre.

Everyone's eye's grew wide as the Electricity began to rip the air open. And there in plain sight was a forest. everyone left the safe zones and walked towards the machine. They had succeeded in opening a fold.

Takeda was astounded. Months of hardwork had finally achieved the goal. He walked towards the machine. He was astounded when something emerged from the other side.

A large blue humanoid creature emerged from the fold. "Where is this? Who has summoned me." It said in a deep man's voice.

Takeda approached the creature, "Greetings. I am Takeda. You are on Earth." Takeda said being as civil as he could despite his shock.

"I am said Earth? Are you allies of the Guardians?" Vathek asked However before Takeda could answer him Robinson yelled.

"Detain the creature." Robinson called out. Several men charged towards the creature with Stun Batons charged at him. They began to attack Vathek who cried out in pain as they hit him but he fought back knock several of the men flying.

"Robinson, What are you doing?" Takeda yelled.

"We need to know where he is from. We need to know what he does...Particularly on the Guardians."

Vathek struck back and knock the last guard onto his back. He charged for the door that led to the stairs.

"CUT OFF HIS ESCAPE!" Robinson yelled.

From the other side of the portal Blunk watched what was going on. "Blunk must warn girls." He whipped out his tonga tooth and opened another fold. To the silver dragon to ask Yan Lin for help.

* * *

><p>The girls were in the small venue that the gig was playing. They all sat at a table. The bands were fairly good, but none of them were original and seemed fairly unexperienced. And most of the boys that we're their weren't Elyon's type.<p>

"Elyon we're really sorry." Cornelia said. "We were told this was a hot spot for teenagers."

"Yeah, I was here with Eric before. It was good that time." Hay Lin said.

"Don't worry about it you guys." Elyon said.

"Maybe we should just go and get someting to eat." Taranee said.

"I'm buying. This whole crummy night was my idea." Irma said as they made their way to the door.

They left the building and made their way to the Silver Dragon. They cut through the alleyway to cut some time off their Journey. The back door opened and Yan Lin stood waiting. "Girls! We have a problem. Vathek is on Earth and he's being hunted."

Blunk appeared at her heals. "Vathek came through a fold. Thought he was being summoned. Big man try to be nice. But Baldy was mean. They attacked with Lightning."

"Vathek?" Elyon panicked.

"Fold?" Taranee said.

"Big Man?" Hay Lin Yelled

"Lightning?" Cornelia repeated.

"Baldy?" Irma yelled. The slightest hint of humour in her voice.

"We gotta get help. Elyon you go get Will. " Yan Lin said. Elyon nodded and dissappeared in a flash of light. "Cornelia call Caleb."

"I'm on it." Cornelia said whipping her phone out of her jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>Will finally calmed down. Though she still clung to Matt. Matt didn't mind. He was glad he could be there for her. "Ready to talk?" He asked. he could feel her nodding. She pushed herself back from him so she could look her in the eyes. "So what's up?"<p>

Will took a deep breath before speaking. "Irma said earlier that I was a terrible judge of character. And she's right."

"What. No your not." Matt said trying to be reassuring.

"I am. I accused both of my parents of dating monsters, _literally._ I accused you of cheating on me...And...and...I don't think I'm able to be leader of the guardians."Will said.

"Will. You're not a terrible judge of character. Anyone can be wrong. And the fact that you can admit that make you a better person.I mean, If I can survive being Shagon, You can survive this. And I'm pretty sure Irma was only joking."

Will rubbed her eyes as she took in his words. "You're right." She said.

"I know." Matt said. "That's why I said it."

Will smiled as she wrapped her arms around him again and held him tight.

* * *

><p>The door was knocked very quickly. Susan opened the door to reveal Elyon. "Hi, Elyon. It's nice to see you again."<p>

"Hi Mrs Vandom. I need to speak with Will, It's urgent...Is she here." Elyon asked.

"Yeah. But she's been pretty quiet." Susan Replied. "Matt's been in there with her for about half an hour. Maybe he's got her talking. Go ahead in."

"Thanks." Elyon said rushing past her. She found Will's door and knocked quickly.

Will opened the door. "Elyon? What're you doing here?"

"We got a problem. Someone opened a fold and know Vathek is being chased by someone." Elyon said as fast as she could.

Will nodded. She pulled on a pair of shoes. The trio made their way out the door in a hurry. leaving Susan confused at their sudden departure. Once outside the door they teletransported back to the alley way behind the Silver Dragon.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Guardians were there with Caleb and Blunk. Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrkar. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" She yelled. The Energy of the Aurameres surrounded them transforming them.<p>

Matt's body glowed as an electrical aura surounded his body. He transformed into his regent form of Shagon.

"Elyon, take Blunk and Caleb. and search the alleys. Cornelia, feel vibrations in the Earth and tray to figure out which ones are likely to be Vatheks footsteps. We'll search from above." Will said taking flight and leaving. Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt followed her.

"Right. Blunk sniff him out." Elyon said.

"Blunk Smell blue man. This way." Blunk took off on all fours, Elyon and Blunk Followed him.

In the air the girls paused for a minute. Will turned to the group. "Hay Lin listen for the sound of Vathek's voice."

"Roger." Hay Lin said listening intently as the sound was carried through the air to his ears. "I can't hear his voice. But I can here breathing that's either his or Grandma's."

Cornelia's voice came over the psychic link. 'Guy's he's near downtown. He's being chased by about 20 people.'

"Let's go." Will said before taking off towards Downtown.

* * *

><p>Vathek was running as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't keep running. But He also knew he couldn't stop. He turned a corner and continued running. He saw a wall. I was too tall for him to climb. He was trapped. He turned around and saw the men advance on him. He prepared himself to fight back.<p>

As they approached him they're stun batons charged up...And Suddenly overloaded. The men all looked confused as the batons all short circuited.

"Sorry boys but 20 against one isn't fair." Will said "Let's even the odds." She sent a large bolt of electricity towards one of the men. It was easily capable of both stunning him and knocking him back several feet.

The Guards turned their attention to the girls who had just arrvived. They charged at them. Hay Lin spun around causing a small tornado. The Guards close enough were knocked into the walls and knocked out.

The guards panicked as they had halved in number. They attempted another charge. Irma laughed at their efforts. "Sorry boys that's not gonna cut it." She snapped her fingers and a manhole cover flew out of place a jet of water sending it flying into the air. The water hit the remaining guards like a brick wall, washing them to the other side of the Alleyway.

Matt flew down and grabbed Vathek. "Time to go pal." He rose up into the air and flew away. Vathek in tow. He tore open a fold and flew through it to Meridian.

The girls stopped as the guards had all been knocked out. Several of them attmpted to get up. However they soon found themselves wrapped in vines unable to move. Cornelia floated down to the ground. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well at least you showed up."Irma said. "You care too much about being fashionably late."

"More importantly..." Taranee said. "Isn't it a problem that the guards have seen our faces."

"No sweat." Will said. " I cast a glamour before we got here. They're gonna be looking for some very interesting looking people."

Everybody began to laugh. However a voice cut through the laughter.

'Well done girls.' The voice came.

They all hurredly looked around. "Who's there?" Will called out.

'_There_ isn't exacly accurate Miss Vandom.' Will gasped at the mention of her name. 'As for who. You'll all find out soon enough.'

"Will, whoever it is is psychic. He's communicating through our thoughts." Taranee told her.

'Very astute observation skills. Miss Cook.'

'What do you wan't?' Will asked him.

'That isn't yet any of your concern. What you need to know is, I know everything about you. And your little illusions can't hide you from me. I saw you fight the snake-man and I saw what you did tonight. I'm watching you girls.'

'Who are you?' Irma mentally bellowed at the unknown person.

He remained silent for several moments. 'For now you may call me "Riddle."' He then went silent.

They girls looked at eachother. They had found the threat the Oracle was talking about. However they still had no idea wo he was. But he could open folds, and had an Army at his disposal. One thing was for sure. He was dangerous.

* * *

><p>Takeda was fuming at Robinson. Had he not provoked the creature Vathek, they may have learned more. This was a major setback for his plans. Robinson entered the room. Takeda stormed towards him. "You lost a asset. He could have helped." Takeda fumed. He was severely tempted to hit Robinson.<p>

"Takeda. Calm down." Robinson said. Immidiately Takeda began to ease up.

"You lost the creature. And we have no Idea where it was from."

"Takeda, think positive. We now know the machine works." Robinson stated.

"That is true...We can always try again." Takeda said examining the machine. "We'll have to be prepared for such creatures."

"The fowl beast is gone now. We lost him." He's no longer on this planet I presume." Robinson said sounding disappointed.

"I do not understand where you get_ fowl_ from. He seemed civillised...Even intelligent. You musnt judge based on outward appearance." Takeda said running his hand along the shiny surface of the steel frame of the machine which had brought Vathek to Earth.

"You are right. As always." Robinson said. "We will need to wait before attempting this again. To prepare."

Takeda nodded and made is way to the exit. "We better be prepared soon. We have a lot of worlds to visit."

* * *

><p>Matt landed near the Palace. He placed Vathek on solid ground.<p>

"Thank you, Matt." Vathek said.

Matt transformed back into his normal form before he replied. "No problem big guy. Part of the job description." Matt laughed.

"I thought I was being summoned. Perhaps Elyon needed me. I was a fool."He hung his head in shame."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Matt said. "Anyone can be wrong."

Vathek smiled. "You are wise. Perhaps smarter than the Guardians."

"Well I don't know about that." Matt chuckled. "Hey, who made the fold anyway."

Vathek thought for a moment. "I do not know. I cannot remember his name. But whoever it was, wasn't the one that sent them after me. I remeber hearing him yell. Then I was attack. I ran after that. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you."

"Don't worry about it." Matt tore a fold open and began to walk through it.

"Wait Matt." Vathek called. Matt turned to listen to him. "One thing I can tell you is that I seen a device like the one he used before. It was identical to the giant ring Phobos used to transport the castle to Kandrakar."

Matt was now very worried. Whoever they were dealing with had seen the other worlds before. That made this person, completely unpredictable.

* * *

><p>The next day at Sheffield the girls were standing by their lockers. "So someone knows." Irma said trying no to sound morbid.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Hay Lin asked.

"Nothing yet." Will said. "Whoever he is he's smart. He knows who we are, about the otherworlds, folds. and He knows who we are. "

"Will's got a point. He's trying to blackmail us...I think." Cornelia said.

"Well not blackmail but...something" Taranee replied.

"And all we have to go on is _Riddle._ Seriously somene has watched way too much Batman." Irma said sarcastically.

"So for know let's just wait." Will told them closing her locker. "Anyway, Elyon I'm sorry I didn't help with the boy hunt last night."

"Don't worry about it." Elyon smiled." It was a total failure anyway. I better get to class." She turned around and headed for the corner. She failed to see someone rounding the corner at the same time. They bumped into each other causing both of them to fall back. "Sorry. I didn't see you the..." Elyon stopped mid scentence.

"Don't worry about it." The other person was a boy with longish dark brown hair, fair skin and eyes that were a cross of blue, grey and green. He Picked up her books and extended a hand to help her off the ground.

"Thanks. I'm Elyon." Elyon said blushing slightly. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Ryan." He smiled at her. He also seed to be blushing.

"Well. looks like we didn't need to bother after all." Irma said.

"I was looking to going out again." Cornelia moaned.

"But on the brightside. We can go on a double-triple date now." Hay Lin grinned.

"So looks like Elyon's not gonna be lovesick for a while." Taranee stated.

The girls looked on at the scene. Will laughed. "I guess if you leave some things alone they work themselves out."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews are Appreciated.<p> 


	4. Power Struggle

Episode Four is here. AN Elyon's Boyfriends name has been changed to Ryan.

Episode Four - Power Struggle

* * *

><p>Takeda's team's were in the labs. After the successful opening of the fold, they were compiling data that the Machine had created. The Machine hadn't been used since the Fold had been opened. They were preparing to go in again. But it would take time.<p>

Sylla walked towards Takeda. He was carrying a small folder. Takeda turned to look at him. "You have the data I requested." Takeda acknowledged.

"Yessir." He handed the folder over to him. Takeda opened it and began to read the pages.

Takeda read the pages. "I do not believe a word of this." Takeda said throwing the folder aside.

"But sir the data..."

"Sylla I am sorry but perhaps that school is a dead end. The guards who chased the creature Vathek. Said they saw the guardians and none of them matched the desription, of any of those girls. Robinson must have made a mistake."

"But sir...The monitor."

"No, 'Buts' Sylla. That monitor must be defective." Takeda said. "I know you have faith in Robinson. But I find that he is not quite as adept as he claimed. Unless you can provide cold hard proof, I can't believe that these girls have anything to do with it."

"Yes sir. " Sylla stated. before turning and walking away.

He made his way out of the building to his car. As he approached his car a voice cut through his head.

'Is something the matter Sylla?' Riddle asked.

"Mr R. Takeda wants proof of the guardians Identities." Sylla told him.

'He distrusts me?' Riddle said.

"He said that he needs evidence." Riddle replied.

'Then you'll needto get it.' Riddle ordered him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"So it was in 1789 that George Washington became the first elected President of the United States of America." Mr Collins stated in front of the class.<p>

Many of the students had a distinct lack of any interest. Will was taking notes. Hercalculator lay on the table. "It's good to see you've started taking an interest in your schoolwork." Sammy yold her.

"Sammy. Not now." Will whispered just loud enoughtfor the calculator to hear. She couldn't afford to look crazy at the minute.

Cornelia turned to Will. "Will why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Well Cornelia, I happen to want my grades to improve." Will hissed under her breath as she took notes.

"Whatever!" Cornelia scoffed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Ladies, can I continue?" Mr Collins asked from the front of the room.

"Yes Mr Collins." Both girls said in unison.

'Next arguement in class is psychic.' Will stated over the psychic link.

'Agreed.' Cornelia replied.

* * *

><p>Sylla was standing in the Cafeteria. He eyed the guardians from across the room. He needed some way of proving that the girls were indeed the guardians. He would.<p>

"Rafael, how are you?" Mr Collins asked as he approached the table. He took a seat across from the other man with a tray of what the luch ladies called 'Food.'

"Dean, I'm well, just catching up on some paperwork." Sylla lied writing something on a sheet of paper. Sylla suddenly thought of something. "Dean, I noticed at the last PTA you were quite close to Will Vandom's mother."

Dean swallowed a mouthful of food before answering him. "Yes, we're dating actually."

"Oh I see. Mixing business and pleasure." Sylla joked.

Dean laughed. "I guess. Guilty as charged."

"Well I must say, Will is an incredibly good student." Sylla stated.

"There has been a great improvement in her grades lately. I must say." Dean replied.

"Well she certainly knows her way around a computer. Almost as is it was magic." Sylla said.

"Well, I don't know about magic, but she's very good with all kinds of electrical appiliances. She can usually tell what's wrong with itjust by listening to it. Almost as if it told her itself."

'Bingo.' Sylla thought as he click a button to stop the tape recorder in his pocket. "Well I better get going. I have some more paperwork to get done." Sylla got up from his seat. one piece of evidenca gained a few more would help.

* * *

><p>The girls sat at the table. Many of them were eating packed lunches as most of them could no longer tolerate the food in the cafeteria. "It's almost gotten worse since Yan Lin left." Irma stated looking to another table where some students were eating the school food.<p>

"I hope someday, the health inspector totally shuts this place down." Cornelia stated.

Before anyone could answer respond a loud crashing sound was heard across the room. Everyone turned their attention, to the source of the noise. Martin was lying face down on the ground, a tray of food scattered across the floor in front of him. Beside him was a table occupied by Uriah, Kurt and Clubber.

"Hey loser, watch where you're walkin'." Uriah sneered.

Martin got up from the ground. He has shaken and visibly upset. "You did that on purpose Uriah." Martin said trying to sound tough, and not being very sucessful. There was a noticable quiver in his voice.

"So what dork. It was funny." Uriah sniggered, his two grunts laughing behind him.

"Only you think it's funny. No else thinks its funny. No one even like you." Martin yelled. "You're jerk."

Uriah stood up and faced Martin. "Oh yeah, well more people like me than you." Uriah said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two had been at odds for a long time. However this was the first time the two looked like they were going to duke it out. Everyone was silent. Stephen made his way over to the pair. "All right break it up. You guys wanna settle this once and for all?"

He handed over a sheet to them. It was a flyer from the school hallway. Both of them read it; Student Body Presidential Elections. If you are interested. Speak with Principal Knickerbocker. Two Nominations are Necessary.

Uriah and Martin, looked back and forht between the page and eachother. "Well I'm gonna win." Uriah stated. "Kurt and Clubber both Nominate me. Right guys?"

"Yeah, sure Uriah." Kurt told him.

"Whuh?" Clubber replied dopily.

"So who're your nominations from, Martin?" Uriah cackled.

"Me, for one." Stephen stated. Martin looked shocked. He hadn't expected Stephen to help him.

"You can't do that." Uriah screeched.

"Oh yeah. Why not?" Stephen asked.

Uriah didn't answer that question. "Well you still need a second nomination."

"That'd be..._me_." Irma stated popping up seemingly from nowhere. "So, looks like this, party is on."

"Fine. See you later Tubbs." Uriah stated before storming off.

Martin sank into the nearest chair. "I'm doomed." He stated.

"No you're not Martin." Irma stated. "A lot more people like you, than Uriah."

"Plus we're gonna help run your campaign." Stephen told him. We'll all help make sure you win." Stephen grinned.

Martin gave a weak smile. not totally convinced. He was glad that he had support.

* * *

><p>Sylla walked into his classroom. He put the tape player into his drawer. He had a small amount of evidence. It would hopefully help to convince Takeda, but he would need more proof. He set his webcam to record. "This is Rafael Sylla. I have secured a cofession, from one Dean Collins, regarding strange phonomena regarding, Will Vandom. This small piece of evidence, won't hold my case. I will need more." Sylla shut of the camera. He left the room.<p>

He knew that the girls were the guardians. He just need some more proof.

* * *

><p>Robinson stood with a strike team. They were preparing to open a fold and enter the other world. "You all know what you have to do."<p>

"Sir?" One guard asked. "Why are we doing this. Mr Takeda said, we are not ready."

Robinson eyed the man. "You're going because I said." Robinson stated. "Doesn anybody esle need an answer?" None of the other men spoke. "Good." Robinson pressed the button to power up the machine. "Move out." The strike team, marched though the fold. "The fold will remain open until your return. So hurry up.

Heatherfield was almost flooded by a torrential downpour of rain. The students of Sheffield, were all inside, the rain had come suddenly and none of them had brought coats.

* * *

><p>The girls were all standing by a small table. They had all, pitched in to help with Martin's Campaign. Among the things made were, badges, cookies, t-shirts, and other suff. The Table had a large banner that read; Vote for Martin.<p>

"Making this stuff is more exhausting than, fighting Phobos." Cornelia whined. "Remind me why we had to do this again."

"Come on Cornelia. Martin os our friend." Will stated.

"Besides, he _is_ the best candidate anyway." Taranee said.

"Anyone's better than Uriah." Hay Lin pointed out. The girls all nodded in agreement. There attention was suddenly caught by the annoying sound of what was unmistakably the Grumoer sisters.

"I can't believe you guys are helping that dork Martin." Bess said, making a gagging gesture.

"_Seriously. _Uriah's totally gonna win." Courtney said.

"You can't seriously want that slimebag to win." Elyon said.

"We're running his campaign." Bess stated. Whilst they spoke Kurt and Clubber, tried to sneak behind them and sabotage the girls efforts.

Clubber, approached the cookies with a jar of spiders, Whilst Kurt, was about to write the word 'Don't' on the banner. The two however didn't notice, however the girls had come prepared for this.

The sound of someone coughing in such a way to clear their throats caused them to turn. Caleb stood towereing over the two. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but there was something scary about Caleb. "Can I help you?" Caleb asked. They both gave him awkward grins, then bolted away from the table.

Clubber tripped sending the jar of spiders hurling towards the Grumper sisters. Spiders fell onto them causing them to shriek in horror. They ran off, Kurt and Clubber at their heels.

The girls laughed. "Caleb, you're the best." Cornelia said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I try." Caleb said. "And I succeed. I gotta say, this whole 'election' thing is completely new to me."

"Really?" Taranee asked.

"In Merdian, all rulers are decided by bloodline." Caleb said.

"What if there isn't anyone of that bloodline."Hay Lin pondered.

"I don't know, its never happened." Caleb replied.

The speakers in the hall filled with the sound of Irma's voice. "A'ight Sheffield. Lair on the Air here, coming to you today with the exclusive, Presidential Candidate interviews. Joining me are Candidates. Martin Tubbs."

"Hi, Irma. Thanks for having me." Martin replied meekly."

"And Uriah Dunn." Irma said with noticably less enthusiasm.

"What's up Sheffield." Uriah screeched over the radio. The girls all covered their ears as his yelling had caused feedback to come though the speakers.

"Charming." Irma said sarcastically. "So let's get down to business. Martin, why do you think the students of Sheffield should vote for you?"

"Well...I uhh..." Martin began struggling to find the right words.

"Ha. That loser can't even put a scentence together." Uriah laughed.

"Uriah, wait your turn." Irma scorned him. "Or you won't be allowed to speak. Martin, please continue."

"Okay. Well, I believe the students should vote for me, because...I know that I can help."

"Oh, how so." Irma said encouragingly.

"Well, I know, that most students don't like the food served in the school cafeteria. So I would try to change the..._selecetion_ of items, served at lunch."

A murmur of approval went though the school. The students liked what they were hearing.

"Intriuging." Irma said. "Well I know I for one, would like a cuisine that isn't quite so..._exotic. _Anymore Idea's?"

"Well Irma, I have lot's of Idea's. But I think I should keep secret so as to avoid any _copying_." Martin directed at a now furious Uriah.

"Well that sounds like a good strategy. Next we come to Uriah. Why do _you_ think the student's should vote for you."

"That's easy. Students of Sheffield. Everyone knows what kind of person Martin Tubbs is. I know I do. I wouldn't want Tubbs in charge of anything. He's just a nerd. He should be called _Martian _Tubbs. Do you want someone who'll bore you with numbers or someone who'll be the most awesome president ever." Uriah. Yelled.

"_Gee. I wonder._" Irma said sarcastically. "Well that's all we have time for. place you vote beofore the end of recess. I wish both candiadtes luck..._Unforunately._Next Andrew Hornby with Sports."

* * *

><p>In meridian, Robinson's strike team advanced through the jungle. They carried out the Robinson assigned them. They had been tasked with acquirring samples from the other world and hopefully another intelligent life form. They had collected several small, creatures and put them into containers. They moved slowly so to not disturb anything.<p>

However the sound of scuffling caught their attention. The came to a clearing. A very foul odour attacked their noses. In the centre of the clearing stood Blunk.

Blunk sniffed. He could smell a farmilliar fragrance, it was similar to a shampoo Cornelia used. He turned to see the team standing there. "Agh. Blunk not steal."

"Blunk?" One of the soldier asked.

Blunk approached the soldier he could smell the shampoo from. "You smell like Coconut." Blunk clmbered onto the man who tried to shake him off. With out warning blunk licked the mans hair. "Not taste like coconut...But not tast bad." Blunk licked his hair again. The man was mortified.

"Is this supposed to be intelligent life?"

"It'll have to do. I want to get out of here." The soldier withdrew a net and swung for Blunk.

Blunk screeched and charged off. The soldiers were amazed. "Wow he runs fast."

"I don't get it. He wan't even looking at me. Why'd he run."

"Maybe them?" A soldier said pointing. The other soldiers followed his finger, several large rhionceros like creatures stoos, they exhaled deeply. The men paniced. One man shot at the creatures. However the beast seemed to be unaffected.

They men ran back in the direction of their fold. Blunk quickly whipped out his Tonga Tooth. "Must warn girls." He opened a fold and departed for Heatherfield.

* * *

><p>Sylla sat in his room. Once again recording. "I haven't yet gotten anymore evidence. I feel, I need to change my methods."<p>

The door knocked. Dean poked his head through the door. "Rafael. Principal Knickerbocker want's to see all the teachers. It's about counting the votes."

Sylla got up. He knocked the camera off the top of the computer. He didn't bother to put it back up. He would do it when he got back. This was taking away from valuable time he could have been using for his work.

The girls were still standing at the table. However now all the Merchandise was gone. Many people had come to voice their support for Martin. "Wow I can't believe that, we got rid of all this stuff." Elyon said.

"Elyon, I'd think It would feel weird doing stuff like this for someone. Being Queen and all." Hay Lin said.

"It is knda weird. But nice." Elyon said. Elyon's mood suddenly changed. She saw Irma running towards them with Matt. "We may have a problem."

The group turned. Irma and Matt came to a halt beside them. "Blunk Just showed up." Irma panted."He says that strange men are in Meridian's forests."

"Get this. He said they're the same guys who attacked Vathek." Matt said.

"We better get to Meridian now." Caleb stated.

"Use Mr Sylla's room. I just saw him leave." Elyon told her.

"Good Idea. Elyon stay here and distract him." Will replied. Elyon nodded.

They made their way to Sylla's room. checking to make sure no one was there Will pulled the heart of Kandrakar out of her pocket. She opened a fold. "Guardians Unite"

The girls transformed. and made their way through the fold. Unknowingly being caught on Sylla's Camera.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the main town near the castle. The Town was in full swing. The People greeted the Guardians hapily. It was a little bit distracting as they had to focus on the task at hand.<p>

"Blunk said he saw them in the woods." Matt said.

"Matt why aren't you transforming?" Will asked.

"Something I gotta do. I'll be back." Matt tore open a fold. and went through. Will looked very puzzled.

"Okay, Will. We gotta go." Taranee said. They girls flew off in the dirction of the woods.

The soldiers had desperately climbed up the trees to escape from the creatures. The beasts rammed the trunks. The soldiers clung on for dear life, knowing that death was certain if they let go.

The Gardians and Caleb found the strike team. Caleb looked at the bohemoth creatures that were attacking. "Oh great."

"What's the matter?" Hay Lin asked.

"Ramadons. They only attack, when they've been attacked." Caleb said.

"Oh, so it's their fault." Irma stated.

"Irma, now's not the time, to point out whose fault it is." Taranee said.

"Actually. Ramadons won't stop attacking until the thing that threatened them is gone."

"So we have to get them to safety?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah." Caleb repled. "But we need to keep them distracted otherwise they'll come for us."

"Well let's get to work." Will said. Will flew to the tree the soldiers climbed. "We're gonna help you. Even though we shouldn't once they're distracted run for it."

The soldiers all yeled in agreement and thanks. Will turned in time to see a one of the Ramadons come flying towards her. It knocker her out of the sky. Will landed against the base of the tree. The creature came falling towards her she closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact. It didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the creature being held in the air by the Regent Forms of Napoleon and Mr Huggles.

"Heads up, Doll. This thing is heavy." Napoleon said.

Will didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted. She looked to See Matt had lifted her from the ground. "You're beautiful when you're confused, you know that?" Matt joked, in Shagon's metallic voice. "Thought we could use some backup."

Will blushed. "I should thought of that."

Napoleon yelled up at them. "Hey lovebirds. Not the time or place."

The Guradians began to draw the Ramason's attention. Hay Lin flew around them in order to distract them. The Ramadons' eyes followed her round. The beast seemed to get dizzy.

Caleb was trying his best to ease the Ramadon. It wasn't happy to say the least. It began to Charge, Caleb was about to dodge when the creature suddenly stopped. Caleb spotted a rope. On the beast's tail.

"Yo Caleb. Gettin' sloppy." A voice called. Caleb looked to Aldarn, Drake and Vathek.

"I had it under control." Caleb yelled.

"Yeah well, relax we got his one. Help the others." Drake replied.

"Just, wait til he calms down.

Cornelia one in vines. The beast struggled for a moment. Before stopping. It sniffed the vines before, it started to eat. The beast calmed down. "Wasn't expecting that thing to be a vegetarian." Cornelia said to herself.

She summoned more vines. The creatures all began to take interest in the vines and ate. The guardians landed changed back into their normal forms. "They're okay now. But whoever those people were are a real problem."

"And we still don't know anything about them." Will sated.

"And there gone." Matt said, landing next to them. "So we're not getting any information out if them."

"Ramadon's are usually so peaceful." Aldarn said. "We should just be glad they didn't annoy any of the real beasts around here.

"Those _men _are barbarians. They attacked me with no just cause." Vathek roared.

"Easy big guy." Drake said. "Next time they show up, we'll get them."

"We'll get them eventually." Will said. "But we should get back to class."

* * *

><p>Back at Sheffield everyone was in the luch hall. The Guardians had gotten back in time for class, but they were famished. They managed to choke down some of Sheffield cafeteria's food.<p>

"I'm getting really sick of those jerks opening folds to Meridian." Elyon said.

"We'll catch them Elyon don't worry about it." Caleb said.

"I know but. It's so frustrating." Elyon said.

The static was heard as the Speake system activated. "Good afternoon students. I am pleased to announce that votes for the the Student Body President have been counted and verified." Principal Knickerbocker said."I am happy to announce that Sheffield's new Student Body President is...Martin Tubbs."

A roar of applause erupted in the cafeteria. Martin was astonished. He stood open mouthed, he was suddenly lifted into the air by Matt, Caleb, Eric, Nigel, Stephen and Ryan. Who lead the chanting of "Martin! Martin! Martin!"

Uriah was having a fit. "There's no way that dork could've beat me...He's a loser...He..." However his speech was drowned out by the crowd.

The girls all stood and clapped from the table. "Looks like Matin's in charge now." Irma joked.

"He better pull through on his promise to change the Cafeteria menu." Cornelia stated. Everyone laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"We know. Cornelia. We know." Will laughed.

* * *

><p>Sylla opened the door into Takeda's office. Takeda looked up. "Sylla, what is the meaning of this?"<p>

Sylla approached the desk. "I have proof sir." He placed a laptop computer down on the desk. He opened the sceen and pressed play. A video revealed the Guardians, Matt and Caleb opening and disappearing though it.

Takeda was lost for words. "It appears, I owe you an apology."

"That's okay sir. It's understandable why you would want proof. We have seen a few things lately that you would need to see to believe."

Takeda nodded. "Continue your surviellance Sylla. And Keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir." Sylla said. He picked up his computer and headed out of the room. As he made his way down the hall. a voice came into his head.

'Good work, Sylla.' Riddle said. 'I knew you would pull through.'

"Thank you Mr R." Sylla said. "We still have a lot more to learn from these Guardians."

'We will need to get closer. And I know just how to do it.' Riddle thought as a scheme came into his mind.

* * *

><p>Robinson sat in his office examining the specimens from the expidition to the other world. Mrs Carlin entered the room. "You asked to see me sir?"<p>

"Yes, Mrs Carlin. I was just wondering how you are adjusting to this town."

"It's fine. Me and My husband, are happy here." She replied

"What about your son...? Stephen, isn't it." Robinson asked.

"He's enjoying his time here. He's met a girl his age he's quite smitten with. Irma he said her name was."

"Oh, Well that's very good indeed." A twisted smile craked his lips.

* * *

><p>That's it for another day.<p> 


	5. Adapting

Here's the latest update. AN this story does not coincide with my story "Back With You"

* * *

><p>Episode 5 - Adapting<p>

Sheffield was buzzing with students eagerly trying to relax during recess. Caleb walked through the halls. He didn't particularly like being at school. But Elyon told him that it was what "Normal" kids did. And it was a lot easier than planning out that rebellion. But not as much fun.

"Something on your mind, handsome?" a voice Caleb knew was directed at him said. He turned to see Cassidy sitting on the window ledge. "Come on you can tell me."

"Cassidy? What're you doing here?" Caleb was shocked to see her.

"I'm going to to school. What's it look like." Cassidy said in a very playful tone.

"Aren't you a little...old?" Caleb asked.

"How dare you?" Cassidy yelled mockingly angry. "I'm only technically old. But Physically I'm still sixteen."

"Sorry...I didn't mean...I." Caleb stammered.

"Gee relax. You're too much fun. You're like a box of puppies." Cassidy laughed. "So, wanna talk about what's bugging you?"

"Who says anything is bugging me?" Caleb responded.

"Come on, spill it. Unless of course you'd rather talk to Cornelia about it?" Cassidy said. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk." Caleb said.

"I knew you would. So tell old Aunt Cassidy." She said in an almost motherly fashion.

"Well...It's great being on Earth and everything. But...It's not the world I'm used to. I don't know about the structure, the stuff students do. I'm just too used to being in battle all the time."

"Oh, so you're not happy with things here." Cassidy said.

"No, I'm happy...It's just taking a long time to get used to." Caleb admitted.

"Look Caleb. You're not used to the planet, and I'm not used to the century. Maybe we can help eachother out a little. I'm pretty sure you know a little more about cell phones than I do."

"Well, Cornelia taught me how to text, and how to use the internet...kinda,"

"GREAT. You can teach me that stuff. We can help eachother adjust." Cassidy said.

"I don't know." Caleb said. "Cornelia..."

"Look, Caleb. I know you're rebel leader and all that, but you're struggling here." Cassidy said. "And I know you're not going to tell Cornelia that you're not adjusted yet."

"And how do you know that?" Caleb asked. He was slightly irritated by how easily Cassidy could read him.

"'Cause you're a guy." Cassidy laughed.

Caleb didn't want to admit it but she was right. Despite the amount of time he had spent on Earth, he hadn't fully adjusted to the customs. "Alright, deal."

"Great. We can hang out after school. First thing, I am teaching you how to dance." Cassidy said.

"I know how to dance." Caleb retorted.

"Not according to the girls you can't." Cassidy laughed.

Caleb grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Takeda stood in the empty lab looking at the machine. Something seemed wrong. He approached the machine. He looked around it. Takeda had a feeling that the machine had been activated. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something on the floor.<p>

He crouched down to examine it. It was a footprint. Or at least what remained of one. It was obvioust that someone had attempted to clean it, but had worked hastily, not fully finishing the job. Takeda traced his finger along the floor. A small amount of mud came onto his finger.

He walked to the table and deposited the residue of mud into a small testube. He then walked over to a desk and lifted a phone. He dialled several digits and awaited for the phone to be lifted at the other side.

"Professor Carlin?"

"Speaking. What can I do for you sir?" Mr Carlin's voice came across the phone instantly recognising his boss' voice.

"I want you to come down to the lab and run some tests on a mud sample I've found down here. And I want you to run some tests on the machine as well." Takeda stated.

"I'll be down as soon as I can." Carlin answered.

"Be sure that you are." Takeda said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>The girls were sitting at the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin was setting down plates of desert for them, whilst Mira was collecting the ones they had just eaten off.<p>

"Thanks Mrs Lin...I mean Lins" Irma said. She began to tuck into Yan Lin's home made ice cream.

"Seriously Irma, you have an addiction that you really need to fight." Taranee quipped.

"Its not an addiction." Irma said after swallowing a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah. More like a love affair." Will joked. "Does Stephen know."

"Okay lets get one thing straight. I'm not addicted to or in love with ice cream. And Stephen is all the squeeze I need. Comprendé?" Irma said before she start wolfing her Ice cream down again.

Cornelia sat quietly. She was toying with her Ice cream. She wasn't hungysomething was bothering her.

"You okay Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked. "You've barely touched your ice cream?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to answer however beofer she did Irma cut across her like a band saw. "DIBS!" she yelled before grabbing Cornelia's bowl, proceeding to eat the contents. Cornelia gave her a cold stare.

"Thanks _Irma_." Cornelia said. "Anyway. I think Caleb might be cheating on me."

"What. That's rediculous." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, Cornelia. I mean after everything he's done for you." Taranee said.

"Well, he was making excuses today, that barely passed as excuses." Cornelia fumed.

"Cornelia take a second to think about his. Remember when I thought Matt was cheating on me with Mandy? I jumped the gun way to quickly. I'm sure there's a valid reason for his behaviour." Will said reassuringly.

"Well, I'm making sure." Cornelia said taking out her phone and dialling a number.

* * *

><p>Proffesso Carlin was in the lab. A small machhine was hooked up to a computer he was working at. "Interesting." He said. He lifted a tape recorder. "The scan shows that the mud sample recovered, does indeed show a different Ph, value than that of Heatherfield. Further study is required to determine the origin. Minerals found in the mud are simmilar to those found in moon rock samples." He set the tape recorder on the table and began typing again. He checked a different monitor that was running a schematics check on the Machine in the centre of the room. He picked up the tape recorder again. "Diagnostics show that the machine has seen much more use. The Machine seems to have suffered mild damage. Maintenence may be required if the amount of use, estimated continues."<p>

The elevator pinged. Mr Carlin looked towrds it. He saw Robinson emerge with several men fitted with combat gear. Carlin ducked out of sight. The sound of the freight elevators caught his attention. He quietly moved to a better hiding spot, being careful to not be seen.

The freight Elevator arrived at the floor. A team of about fifty men, armed to the teeth, marched out of the room. Each one was also carrying duffle bags.

The men approached the machine in the centre of the room. Robinson adressed the men, "You all have your orders. Secure anything that will help our cause." He went over the machine and powered it up. A fold tore the air and the men approached it. The walked through the fold and disappeared. The fold remained opened. Robinson stood next to the machine.

Carlin whispered into the microphpne. "Robinson has just activated the machine. He's sent a strike team into the new dimension. Foreman Takeda, hasn't yet issued the official orders for us to re-enter the fold. Robinson is up to something. I'm going to find out what.

* * *

><p>Caleb and Cassidy were in a Cassidy's living room. Cassidy was leading Caleb in the jive. Caleb was enjoying himself. He was beginning to think Earth's dance styles were better than those of Meridian. Maybe he could convince Elyon to introduce them to the people. An old song from the '50s was playing in the background, by some guy Cassidy called "The King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presly."<p>

"That's it Caleb, you've got it. Just keep the rhythm, feel the beat, it's all in the hips." Cassidy was yelling at the top of her voice.

After another half hour they both collapsed onto the couch. A thin layer of sweat covered Caleb's forehead. He wiped his hand against it his bangs were stuck to his forehead.

"They don't dance like that in Meridian do they." Cassidy laughed.

"Never mind that it's more exhausting than fighting in Meridian." Caleb panted.

A knock at the door alerted them to someone's prescence. Cassidy's mother Emily, The old woman sauntered past them to answer it. "I'll get it." I'm up anyway.

Emily opened the door to reveal Kadma. "Hello, Emily."

"Oh, Kadma so nice to see you. Are you ready to go to bingo?"

"Is Cassidy here."

"She's in the living room. Come on in." Emily stepped aside to let the younger woman in.

Kadma said a quick word of thanks before. making her way to the living room.

"Hey Kaddy." Cassidy said cheerfully. "Wanna dance?"

"You should act your age, Cassidy." Kadma said ruefully.

"I'm sixteen...Physically." Cassidy retorted.

"And fifty seven actually." Kadma smirked.

"Okay, enough about my age. You're not here to lecture me are you. I mean, _You'll be late for bingo._"

Kadma was slightly angered. "No. I'm here to find_ him_." Kadma said pointing to Caleb. "Cornelia is wondering what you're doing."

"Uh..." Caleb began.

"Just as I suspeceted." Kadma said looking coldly at Caleb.

"Jeez, Kaddy. You always jump to conclusions. I'm teaching Caleb how to dance."

Kadma raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"'Cause he need to learn how." Cassidy said. "The guy had two left feet until half an hour ago. No offense." She directed at Caleb.

"None taken. I think." Caleb said.

"Okay," Kadma said. "But why exactly are_ you _teaching him how to dance?"

"It's an agreement. We're helping eachother out." Cassidy stated.

"How is learning to dance _ helping_?" Kadma asked, clearly pizzled.

"Caleb's not used to the planet. I'm not used to the time. We're trying to help eachother learn a few things." Cassidy said taking her cell phone. "I mean watch this. Caleb read this." She threw her phone over to Caleb.

"It says; What's up? We're heading for pizza. Wanna come? Smiley Face." Caleb said tossing the phone back to Cassidy.

"Now I want you to read that and tell me what it says." Cassidy said throwing the phone to Kadma.

Kadma looked at the message. Her eyebrows raised in astonishment. "This actually _means_ something?" Kadma asked. "I've seen some obscure languages, in my time but this takes the cake."

"Exactly. And I need to learn these things in order to fit in here." Cassidy said earnestly.

Kadma understood what Cassidy meant. "Ok. I see your point Cassidy."

"Just don't tell Cornelia." Caleb interjected quickly. "She might get the wrong Idea."

"Cornelia is hot headed. She'll get the wrong idea, if I tell her nothing." Kadma pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Caleb said. "Well, I tell her next time I see her."

"Good call."

"Hey, Kaddy. Why not stay. Maybe you could learn some stuff about this time." Cassidy suggested.

"Thanks for the offer. But According to Yan Lin. People my a_ge, _aren'tsupposed to be up to date, with all the teenage culture of today." Kadma smiled.

"Yeah, you are lookin' a little old. No offense." Cassidy joked.

Kadma's smile fell slightly. "None taken. I think."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Professor Carlin hadn't moved from his spot. He kept his eye on the fold. And Robinson who had taken a seat near the mouth of the fold.<p>

A soldier re-emerged from the other side of the

The strike team. Re-emerged from the fold. Carlin watched as they walked in through. His eyes widened in horror. The men were dragging large humanoid creatures. Numbered in the dozens. Their faces were twisted and ugly. The wore only loin cloths and fabric wrapped artound their feel like boots. They were were all They roared as their captors led them through the room.

Robinson watched as they led them through the lab. "Take all but three of them to the next level down."

The men led the creatures to the freight elevator. The monsters thrashed against their confines. One of the men was knocked onto his back. Robinson pressed a small button that sent a large electrical charge through the chains. The creatures cried out in agony.

The three remaining Lurdens that Robinson requested stood in front of him, flanked by two armed members of the strike team. "I want you to lead these creatures to the street level. Then release them. I want to have a little fun with the Guardians."

* * *

><p>Cornelia and Will were walking through the town. Cornelia was still unconvinced of Caleb's fidelity. "I mean if he's not happy. He could at least say something."<p>

"Cornelia, I'm sure Caleb's happy. Maybe he's working on a suprise for your birthday." Will said.

"My Birthday isn't for another two months."

"Well then he's got lots of time to prepare."

Cornelia stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah. Take a look. over there." Cornelia pointed to the window of a pizza parlour. Caleb was seated at a table with Cassidy.

"Cornelia, maybe it's not how it looks." Will said trying to calm her down.

"Well we're going to find out." Cornelia said making her way across the street.

* * *

><p>Inside the restraunt. Cassidy and Caleb were enjoying dinner. "I can't believe how much all this stuff cost now." Cassidy said.<p>

"In Meridian, you need to have your own farmto eat this kinda stuff.." Caleb told her.

"Yeah but when I was..._my age, _ this meal woulda cost less than three bucks."

"I guess things have changed a lot. "

Cassidy was about to answer again. But another voice came from the door. "So, this was that big important thing you had to do?" Cornelia fumed making her way over to the table.

"Uh...Hey, Cornelia." Caleb laughed nervously.

"That's all you can say? 'Hey, Cornelia.' You got some nerve."

"Cornelia don't get the wrong idea." Cassidy began.

"Be quiet. I'll get to you in a minute you hussey." Cornelia yelled.

* * *

><p>Hay Lin and Taranee were still in the Silver Dragon. Irma's phone chimed. She took it out of her pocket and read a text message. "Well girls I gotta go. Dad wants me to get home."<p>

"I'll go with you." Taranee said, getting up from her seat. "I gotta get started on that Science project.

"I better go too. I have a painting to work on." Hay Lin said.

The girls stacked the pates and left them in the middle of the table. They made their way out the back door.

There was a rumbling in the alleyway. "I guess Blunk's here." Hay Lin said

Taranee wasn't sure. "I would normally agree but..."

"It doesn't smell bad enough for Blunk to be here." Irma pointed out.

Taranee clicked her finger. A small flame errupted, light surrounded them. They looked around. They gasped at what they say. In the alley there were two Lurdens. both were scouring in a dumpster. They turned and came face to face with the Guardians.

"What are they doing here?" Taranee almost screamed. The Lurden's began to advance.

"We better call Will and Cornelia." Hay Lin said.

* * *

><p>"So. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Cornelia demanded.<p>

"Ok, I'll explain everything." Caleb said. "I..."

'WILL, CORNELIA! THERE ARE LURDENS IN THE ALLEYWAY. WE NEED BACKUP!' Taranee yelled through the psychic link.

'Taranee, you're interrupting at the wrong time.' Cornelia said.

'Cornelia, you can interrogate Caleb later. We need to go.' Will said.

Cornelia fumed. "You and me are going to have some serious words. You too." Cornelia barked at Caleb and Cassidy. "But right now we have work to do. Will get us out of here...But not her." Cornelia said pointing at Cassidy.

Will, Cornelia and Caleb ran outside before teletransporting away. Cassidy stood beside the table alone. She plopped down in her seat again, before yelling to the waiter. "Can I get the bill please?"

* * *

><p>Carlin was still in the lab. He had collected another mud sample from the floor after the soldiers. The computer was once again running a composition check. He lifted the tape recorder. "A second mud sample has been recovered after mereturned from the alternate world. The Sample matches that of the sample earlier recovered. There is no doubt now that Robinson has been using the machine behind Takeda's back. I'll run some more test before I report to the Foreman."<p>

He set the tape recorder down. on the table and began another test.

* * *

><p>Will, Cornelia and Caleb arrived. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, were backed into the corner by Lurden's. Will Pulled the Heart of Kandrakar from her pocket. "Guardian's Unite!"<p>

The Aura Mere's energy flooded into the girls bodies. Transforming into their Guardian forms. The girls were now more than a match fo a couple of measley Lurdens.

Cornelia rose vines out of the ground and attempted to capture the Lurdens. However they foresaw the attack and dodged it. Cornelia was angered that creatures like Lurdens were able to dodge the attack. "You, Bozos are keeping me from Important Business." She picked up a dumpster and threw it at the Lurdens.

They failed to see this coming. They were stuck by the dumpster and pinned against the wall. The Lurden's tried to push their confines away. With little success.

"Will, Fold those jerks out of here." Irma said.

Will opened a fold to Meridian in the wall. The Lurden's began to fall through the fold. But one grabbed ahold of Hay Lin's ankle. Pulling her through with them.

"HAY LIN!" They all yelled and swiflty follwed them through the fold.

Hay Lin thrashed as the Lurden held her upside down. She began to panic. One picked up a stick and swung it. Hay Lin Braced herself for the impact.

"Hey ugly." Caleb yelled, running at the creature. He swifltly ran and jumped kicking it in the face. The beast fell back in pain. The guardians surrounded the two Lurdens. The tow Lurdens then began to laugh. The girls looked around.

Dozens of Lurdens srruonded them. "Okay. I didn't see this coming." Will said.

"Suggestions?" Taranee asked.

"Beat 'em all!" Irma yelled.

The Guardians didn't need any more intruction that that. They all began to fight back the Lurdens every way they could. Irma forced several over the creatures to begin fighting eachother. "Come on, you guys make it to easy." Irma laughed.

"Irma please take this seriously. " Taranee yelled. She was using heat blasts to force them to keep their distance.

"Guys, relax, we've dealt with way more than this before." Will reminded them.

Caleb was beating back the Lurdens as best as he could. One Lurden grabbed his arms to keep him in place. "I still got my legs!" He yelled kicking furiously at the beasts as they charged him.

Hay Lin had dissappeared. She was creeping around knocking out Unware Lurdens. "Wow, this is too easy."

The girls fought and fought. But they were heavily outnumberd. They were beginning to think that they would need to retreat. Suddenly dozens of the Lurdens were slammed to the floor, by what appeared to be a giant hammer.

The Guardians looked up. There stood Sandpit. One of his hands connected with the ground keeping many of the Lurdens pinned to the ground. The sound of Galloping was heard.

Soldiers on horseback, charged the scene. The Lurdens paniced. The ones that were not pinned by Sandpit, or still conscious, ran.

Most of the soldiers chased them into the woods. One horse stopped at the Guardians. Mounted on the saddle was Tynar. "Good to see you all again."

"Tynar." Caleb said "You got here, just in time."

"Yeah Tynar. Thanks for the assist." Irma said.

One of the Lurdens laughed. "You may have got us guardians. But many of us are still on your planet. One of us follwed the rebel and the girl."

Everyone turned their attention to the creature. "Did you know they could talk?" Irma asked.

"Cassidy's in trouble." Caleb yelled. "We gotta get back to Earth." Cornelia fumed at his words.

Will tore open a fold to Earth "Thanks, Tynar. We owe you one." They all charged through the fold.

Tynar turned to Sandpit. "Owe me one what?" He asked the mass of sand. Sandpit appeared to shrug.

* * *

><p>Cassidy walked in the direction of her house. "I hope Cornelia's not too mad. If I can just explain."<p>

She passed an Alley and a noise caught her attention. She stopped and looked down the Alleyway. She shrugged it off and continued to walk.

A giant hand grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down the alley. She felt herself being thrown through the air. Cassidy connected with the wall and slid down to the ground.

Dazed Cassidy shook her head to try and clear her head. She opened her eyes and gasped. A lurden stood over her. It appeared to be laughing. It raised a fist and swung for her. Cassidy was frozen in terror. She culdn't even close her eyes. Everything appeared to move in slow motion.

A green blast blasted the Lurden down the alleyway. Cassidy was shocked. She looked down the alleyway to see Matt. He ran down to her side. "Cassidy, are you okay."

"Well, my back is killing me but other than that, I'm swell." Cassidy said. Matt helped her to her feet. "What're you doing here?"

"I had a gig." Matt replied holding up his guitar case. "I was on the my way home."

"That was lucky." Cassidy smiled. "Hey don't you live a few blocks from me?"

"Yeah actually. I mow your mother's lawn every once in a while."

"Oh, how nice of you."

Whilst they were speaking, the Lurden had charged them again. The Lurden ran as fast as he could. A large vine wrapped around his ankle and suspended him upside down. Cornelia was standing at the far side of the alley. "Not so fast bub." She flew close to the Lurden and eyed Cassidy. "She's mine."

* * *

><p>Carlin gathered his notes and headed towards the Elevator. He pressed the button. The doors pinged open. Robinson stood in front of him. "Michael. Going somewhere." He said trying to sound friendly.<p>

Carlin was not buying it. "Don't try to pull one over on me. I saw what you did. I have proof that you are using the Machine behind the Foreman's back. What were those creatures?"

"Oh that is not any concern of yours. I have plans." Robinson smiled.

"Well they stop here." Carlin tried to push his way passed but riddle pushed him to the ground.

"No, My plans are only beginning. Those creatures are helping us adapt to fighting our enemies. The Guardians."

"Our men all said they saved their lives." Carlin spat at Robinson.

"Others remember being beaten up by them." Robinson said nonchalantly.

"Takeda will stop you. He'll throw you out."

Robinson advanced on Carlin. "No, Takeda won't find out. Give me the notes."

Carlin felt his body acting against his will. His arm rose and handed the folder to Robinson. voice then cut through his mind.

'You're going to forget what you saw. You'll tell Takeda, you found nothing.'

Carlin struggled. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

'And I want you to so something else. It's about your son. Stephen.'

"Leave my son out of this." Carlin tried to block the voice out but he succumbed to unconsiousness.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I want the truth. What's going on?" Cornelia demanded.<p>

"Okay. Me and Casidy were hanging out. We were trying to help eachother...adjust." Caleb said truthfully.

"What do you mean, _adjust_?"

"Well, I'm still not fully used to Earth. Cassidy offered to help me learn some more."

"What was in it for her?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm not used to the time. It was a two way teaching system. He tought me how to read text dialect." Cassidy said.

Cornelia seemed to believe her. "So you weren't cheating on me?"

"No. Never." Caleb said sounding offended.

"Uhh, Cornelia..." Cassidy began. "May I remind you, He's the son of one of my old colleagues. That'd be kida awkward."

"I guess." Cornelia said. "Sorry I thought you were cheating on me." She hugged Caleb tight. "And...I'm sorry I called you a hussey, Cassidy."

"Meh, I'm over it." Cassidy said playfully. "Anyway it's getting late. Comin' Matt?" Will eyed Cassidy and Matt, with an ambiguous look on her face. "We live in the same neighborhood, Will. Relax."

Will eased up. She didn't like accusing Matt of anything. But she was just curious. "It's okay. Besides there might still be more of those things out there. Make sure she gets home safe."

"Will do. I'll call you when I get home." Matt said. Will kissed him on the cheek and everybody wne their seperate ways.

Matt and Cassidy walked in near silence. "So, Matt. Will seems really comfortable letting you hang out with other girls." Cassidy said.

Matt looked towards Cassidy. "Well, she wasn't always _cool_ with it. She used to be constantly suspicious. But she knows I wouldn't do that to her. And she can admit when she's wrong."

"That's so sweet." Cassidy said. "So when're you gonna tell here that you love her?"

Matt froze in spot. "What?"

"Come off it Matt. I heard the song. It's obvious. Plus the way you look at her, and how you act around her."

"How are you reading me so easily." Matt said slightly annoyed.

"'Cause you're a guy." Cassidy laughed.

"Well, She heard the song first. She knows."

"Matt, you're not a coward. You have to say it. It's a rule." Cassidy said. "You'll have to say it sooner or later."

Matt knew she was telling the truth. He knew a lot of relationships fell apart because those all importtant words were never opened."

* * *

><p>The elevator pinged at the lab. The doors opened and Stephen emerged. He looked around the room. "Dad. You here?" He walked around the room. He found his father slumped over a desk. Asleep. He shook his father. "Dad. Dad, wake up."<p>

Carlin stirred. He woke to see his son standing over him. "Stephen. What're you doing here?"

"Mom, was worried sick. I had to come looking for you. It's Eleven O'clock." Stephen said. "You were only supposed to work a half day toady."

Carlin looked at his watch. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry son. I must've got caught up in somthing. How'd you get in here anyway?"

Stephen leant close to his father. "The security here is terrble. I hacked it." Carlin looked at his son with disapproval, but was also a little impressed. "Hey, what's that machine in the middle of the room do?"

Carlin looked at the fold machine. "It's just a piece of scanning equipment. Nothing special."

"Well, we should get home." The two headed for the Elevator. Carlin pressed the button that lead to the carpark. "Hey, son."

"Yeah, Dad." Stephen answered.

"I think it's about time me and your mother met that girl you've talked so much about."

"Irma?" Stephen said suprised. "Okay but, why now?"

"Well you've been going out a while and I'd like to get the chance to meet her."

"Okay. I'll talk to her tommorrow."

"Great. Invite her over for dinner this sunday. "I'm sure we'll really get along."

The Elevator door opened. Takeda stood there waiting for him. "Carlin? I've been waiting on those results."

"What. Oh yeah. That mud. No sir there was nothing. It was just mud." Carlin said. The truth locked deep within his mind. Unaccessible to even himself.

Stephen was confused why his dad was working on a mud sample. Takeda looked at Stephen. "Carlin, why is your son here?"

"Sir. I uh came looking for him. He didn't come home at the usual time. Mom got worried so...I came to get him." Stephen said honestly. omitting the part that he hacke their security. "I found him asleep at his desk."

Takeda was suspicious. "Michael I've known you a long time. You never fall asleep at work. Maybe you should take a few days off."

"No thank you sir. I'll just go home and get some sleep. It's just aheadache." Carlin said.

"Well, off you go then. Be sure to get some coffee before you drive home." Takeda said.

Carlin said a word of thanks beofore making his way to his car. Takeda watched him. Something was definately wrong.

* * *

><p>More next week.<p> 


	6. Holding Back

Here's the sixth Chapter.

Episode Six - Holding Back

* * *

><p>The Oracle hovered in the centre of his room. Deep in meditation. He was trying to determine the identity of the person the Guardians now faced. Weeks of trying to find this person had been fruitless.<p>

The Oracle lowered himself to ground level. Will, Matt and Elyon stood behind him. "Oracle. Have you determined the identity of the enemy yet?" WIll asked him.

The Oracle sighed. "I cannot find the individual responsible. There is a mental barrier, blocking me from his mind."

"So whoever we are dealing with is really powerful?" Matt said.

"No. Whoever it may be is cunning enough to make himself unrecognizable." The Oracle stated. The news was indeed grim.

"We'll stop him." Will said.

"We won't let a few snags get in the way." Matt stated. "It's in our job description."

The Oracle smiled. "Thank you all. And to the rest of your friends. You have all done so much more than is fair."

"Well you chose us." Will smiled.

"Well, I was born to be queen." Elyon said.

"And I'm basically, Donkey Kong." Matt reminded them. Everyone looked at him unsure of what he meant. "Nevermind."

The Oracle laughed. After a moment the others burst out laughing as well. It had been a while since any of them had a good reason to laugh. The Oracle became silent after a moment. "I know you will not fail. You never have. Even at the worst of times you always pull through."

"We do what we can." Will said. "Sorry to rush you but, we really better get back to class. I left an Astral Drop in Gym class, and lets just say last time I did, it didn't turn out so well."

"I understand." Will tore open a fold that would lead them back to Sheffield. Before they walked through The Oracle called them back. "Just one last thing. Give my regards to Halinoor. It has been so different with her gone."

"I'll tell her when I see her..._If_ I see her." Will said. "No-one's really seen her since she returned to Earth."

"I see. I'm certain you will see her again soon." The Oracle said. "Now, I believe you all have classes.

"Yeah, Double algebra." Elyon said. "I almost miss the Sewer Planning."

They made their way back through the fold.

* * *

><p>They trio arrived in a storage closet in Sheffield. "Well, we better sneak back to class."<p>

"Twenty points to whoever does it first." Matt laughed. He reached for the handle which began to turn before his hand reached their. "Uh-Oh."

The group paniced. Wally the Janitor pushed the door open, Just in time to see a flash of green light. "Darn, light must be broken again." He trailed his cleaning trolley in after him. He sniffed deeply. "That smell is back too. I'll get it. No matter what it takes. I'll get it."

A rattling sound came behind him. He looked in the general direction in which it came from. "Now rats." This is gonna take one heck of a cleanin'."

Unknown to Wally, the smell and the noise were both coming directly from the ventilation system. Deep within it, Blunk was scouring for valuable items.

Will, Elyon and Matt appeared in the centre of the corridor. Luckily it was empty. "Well we better move." Will said. They all parted heading back to class.

* * *

><p>Stephen was leaning against his locker. He had managed to get out of class a few minutes early by complaining of a sore throat. Worked like a charm. He looked at his watch. "And, Three, two, one..." The bell rang. "Right on cue. Now to play the waiting game."<p>

Students flooded out of the classrooms. Each one of them more eager than the last to get out of the building. Irma was trying to push through the crowd eagerly. 'Come on, I'm a rush.' She thought. She was half tempted to start trampling students. She felt her hand being grabbed, she was dragged out of the crowd. "Hey what's the big..."

"You know Irma, you're really highly strung. You really need to relax." Stepehn laughed.

"_Stephen_. I was just looking for you." Irma stated.

"Well, here I am." He said presenting himself as though he were a prize on a gameshow. "Listen. What're you doing Sunday night?"

"Uhh...Is this a trick question that anything I say other than 'Going on a date with you' is wrong?"

"Sort of." Stephen laughed. "My parents asked me to invite you over for dinner."

"What, why? Did I do something? Do they think I'm a bad influence? Am..." Irma was speaking so fast. Stephen would have been worried if he didn't find it so funny.

"Slow down Irma. And I thought you were highly strung before."

"I'm sorry." Irma said haning her head a little.

"My parents just want to meet you. We've beendating a while so..."

"This isn't gonna be one of those movie moments where everything goes wrong, I make a total fool of myself but they still think that I'm okay?" Irma asked. She seemed genuinely concerned that this would happen.

"Would it make you feel better if I said 'No?'" Stephen joked.

"Well, I'm not doing anything on Sunday. I'll think about it." Irma said teasingly.

"Well, if you do decide to come, you don't have to dress fancy or anything. Just relax, I'm sure they'll really like you. "

"Great." Irma said. She planted a swift kiss on his cheek before the two made their way out of the building.

Sylla looked around the corner. He had been eavesdropping on Irma and Stephen's conversation. He took out his cell phone and hit the call button. The phone rang once before being answered. "Mr R. The Eagle has landed. The plan is moving forward."

"Good." Robinson said from the other side of the phone. "Now we have one asset. Time to focus our efforts on the others."

"Well one target is within range right now." Sylla said looking towards a classroom.

"There is a strike team waiting near your location." Robinson said.

"I don't think that's necessary sir. I'll handle it. It's a little more..._discreet_ if i handle it alone."

"Fine. I'll take car of the banker and the judge. Get them to the location in forty minutes."

"Understood." Sylla hung up and sauntered down the corridor. The door that he had been keeping an eye on opened. Dean walked through the door. "Ah, Dean. Heading home?"

Dean grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. I have forty essays to grade by tommorrow."

"That's too bad." Sylla said, sounding genuinely sypathetic.

"Oh, well. I'll get a night off one of these days." The two men walked into the carpark. They passed Sylla's car. "Well I'll see you tommorrow." Sylla said.

"Yeah, I'll see you lat..."Dean's scentence went unfinished. He fell backwards as a deep sleep overcame him.

Sylla grabbed him as he fell. He pushed him into the back seat and closed the door. He looked at the traquilizer gun he had just fired at the other man. "Mr R was right. This stuff sure has a kick."

Sylla got into his car and drove off. His windows were tinted, so there was no risk of any exposure.

* * *

><p>Thersa Cook sat in a chair in an office of the bank. She was clutching an envelope in her hands.<p>

The door opened and Harold Hale walked into the room. "Terribly sorry to have kept you waiting."

"That's okay. I'm in no rush." Thersa smiled.

Harold took his seat behind his desk. "So, what can I do for you?" Theresa slid the envelope across the desk. Harold picked it up. He took a letter opener and split the seal of the envelope. He pulled out a iece of folded paper and a cheque. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the text. "'Please find enclosed the sum of two thousand five hundred dollars as they final payment to the Cook Mortage.' Really Theresa, you didn't need to go through all this trouble. You could have just called." Harold laughed.

"I know how much you love the formalities." Theresa smiled.

"Very well. I'll just get the paperwork to finish the deal." He got up from chair and walked over to a filing cabinet. He laid the papers on the desk. "I have most of this filled in already. I just need your signature in a few key points."

Theresa lifted the pen and marked several places that were marked with yellow arrows. about a minute later she was done. "Well there you go."

"You can now consider yourself Mortage-free." Harold smiled.

"It feels good, I must say."

A phone on Harold's desk began to ring. He lifted the reciever. "Hello?"

"Mr Hale. I have a gentlemen here who is requesting to see you. He doen't have an appointment but he claims it's urgent."

"Very well, my four o'clock was cancelled so I can see him now. Send him in." He put down the phone and addressed Theresea again. "I'm sorry to rush you out, but I have a gentlemen waiting."

"I understand." Theresa said. She picked up her handbag. "We should meet up for coffee one of these days."

"I could organise brunch for everyone. It's been a while since we all got together." He suggested.

"Sounds great."

The door knocked. Harold looked towards it. "Please, come in." The door swung open and Robinson stood in the doorway. He walked into the room. "Please, take a seat."

"Oh, thank you. But I think I'll stand. I plan on making this quick." Robinson stated closing the door behind him.

Theresa made her stood up and made her way over to the door. "Excuse me. My business is done. I'll just go."

"Oh no Mrs Cook. You're not going anywhere yet. Remain where you are." Robinson said.

Theresa found herself freezing in place. "What...What have you done. And how do you know who I am."

"I merely planted an Idea in your head. And I know everything about you. Just as I know about Mr Hale, such as the fact that his father abandoned him and his mother when he was just a child."

Harold gasped. "How...?" Harold made a move to get out of his seat but found himself unable to do so.

"Like I said. I know everything about you. And you're not going anywhere either. I'm here to discuss business with you both. About your Daughters. Taranee and Cornelia."

Harold and Theresa began to panic. "Leave our daughters alone." Theresa almost screamed.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. And don't bother screaming. No-one can hear you." Robinson grinned. "And you're going to help me get to them."

"There's no way we're going to help you get to anyone." Harold yelled.

"I'll have you brought up on charges for this." Theresa warned him.

"I'm afraid you won't." Robinson stated. "Right now all you are going to do is submit to unconsciessness." Harold and Theresea heard the sound of his voice in their heads. He was no longer speaking but they could still hear him. After a few moments, they both collapsed. Robinson took out his phone. He pressed a single digit and the phone was answered at the other end. "Send in the ambulance. We have two bodies for transport." He ended the call and returned his phone to his pocket. "I love doing this stuff myself."

* * *

><p>Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were lying out in the park. near the small pond that occupied the centre. "We should've gone to the beach today. It's perfect." Taranee said.<p>

"Yeah, we could play volley ball, built sand castles." Hay Lin said excitedly.

"Catch some rays, check out the boys." Cornelia added.

"Cornelia, just yesterday you were worried that _Caleb_ was cheating on _you._" Taranee said sounded almost sarcastic.

"Hey, it's not cheating. Just window shopping." Cornelia said.

"Charming." Taranee replied.

"HEY YOU GUYS." Irma's voice came across, the park. They all sat up. Irma was spirinting across the park as fast as she could. She skidded to a halt in front of them. "Okay. I need help."

"Why, what's wrong?" Hay Lin asked.

"Stephen's parents want to meet me. They invited me over for dinner."Irma said.

"How is that a problem." Taranee said.

"You know how it is. The first time you meet your boyfriend's parents is when they make thir first impression on you. The first time you have dinner with them is when the make their final judgement."

"That's not true." Taranee said.

"Yeah. I mean Nerissa made her first impression and final judgement on me, and we never had dinner." Cornelia joked.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Irma barked at them.

"Look, Irma. Just relax. If Nigel can win my mom's trust, You can win over Stephen's parents." Taranee told her.

"Just be yourself Hay Lin grinned cheerfully.

"Just less yourself than usual." Cornelia added "You don't want to give them a heart attack."

"Gee thanks Cornelia." Irma said "You really know how to hurt a gal."

* * *

><p>Robinson entered a room. Takeda quickly on his heels. "This had better be quick Robinson. I have much work to do."<p>

"Oh this will take but a moment." Robinson said. He flicked on a light switch.

Dean, Harold and Theresa stood in the room. "Robinson who are these people."

"These Takeda, are our...leverage, as well as spies." Robinson smirked.

"Are they employees?" Takeda asked. "I recognize this man." He paused in front of Harold. "This man, is our banker. Why is he here?"

"Ah, you see, Mr Hale is the Parent of one of the Guardians. As is Mrs Cook."

Takeda looked at her for a moment. "Robinson, this woman is the highest legal official in Heatherfield."

"Perhaps a bonus. You see as long as she is under our _authority_. We have a certain amount of legal leeway."

"And what of this man?" Takeda said pointing at Dean.

"He teaches the Guardians. Thankfully Sylla was able to get him here without too much fuss."

"I don't like this Robinson. If we are caught with this kind of scandal on our hands we'll never accomplish the higher goal."

"Don't worry. Nothing can go wrong."

* * *

><p>Blunk crawled out of the air duct. "Blunk find lots of treaseure. Blunk make big profit." He whipped out his tonga tooth. He whipped it across the air opening a small fold. He was about to make his way through. When something caught his eye.<p>

A large piece of cheese was lying in the middle of the floor. Seemigly abandoned. Blunk grinned at the sight of it. He dropped his bag of loot and ran oer to the cheese.

He got close enought to get a good strong whiff, his eyes lit up and he began to salivate. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide and made a move for the cheese. He never made it.

A loud snap and a sense of pain that seemed heavily delayed, caused blunk to open his eyes. On the end of his tongue was a giant mouse trap. Blunk squealed in pain. He grabbed the device on the end of his tongue and tried to pry it off.

The sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Blunk panicked. He grabbed his bag and ran through the fold dissappearing, with the fold doing the same a moment later.

The door opened, Wally entered the room. He looked around. The cheese in the trap had gone, with the trap along with it. "Darn it." He grumbled. He inhaled. "And that darn smell is back again." Wally set off to get his mop. "Better get some bigger traps."

* * *

><p>Will was sitting with Matt in her living room. Will snuggled closely to his chest. There was a movie on TV but neither of them was paying any attention.<p>

"Hey Will." Matt said suddenly.

"Don't talk. Ruining the moment." Will said, her voice muffled by Matt's shirt.

"It's Important. Was just thinking..."

Will looked up from her position. She leaned forward and kissed Matt on the lips. Matt returned it, after a moment. Forgetting what it was he was going to say. They broke apart."Is that enough for us to go back to just being quiet?"

"No." Matt grinned. He pulled her back for another kiss. Will postioned herself more comfortably, so she was now lying on top of Matt, who wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closely in.

The sound of the door opening broke them apart. They looked towards the door, They attempted to untangle themselves. Which resulted in them rolling off the couch and falling to the floor.

The door opened and Susan walked in who stood in shock for a moment. Matt and Will stared back at her. Both struggling to give the explantion. Susan cleared her throat. "I'm gonna...Close the door and give you guys a second to...Pull yourselves togher..." She backed out of the room and closed the door. Will and Matt wasted no time in getting up from the floor. And sitting on the couch again. The door reopened. Susan re-entered the apartment. Dean followed closely behind. "That's a little better."

Matt and Will looked towards eachother. They were exoecting a little more anger from her. Dean's appearance was also strange. "Mr Collins?" Matt said. "Didn't you say you were grading papers tonight?"

"Well, I got them done a little quicker than I had anticipated." Dean replied.

"Matt are you joining us for dinner or, do I only need to set three plates." Susan called over.

Will gave him a look as though to say; 'Please stay.'

Matt didn't want to leave her with them because he had a bad feeling about what was going on. "Sure, Mrs Vandom. I'm starving."

"If it makes you feel any better her cooking has improved since last time." Will whispered to him.

"I heard that Will." Susan yelled.

* * *

><p>Taranee was lying on her bed. A book spread open in front of her. She was writing furiously to get her homework done.<p>

"In a hurry, Taranee?" Theresa's voice came from the doorway. That was odd. Her mother usually knocked before she opened the door.

Taranee said. Taranee raised her eyebrows. Something wasn't right. Her mother usually encouraged her eagerness to do homework. "Mom. I...Yeah. I'm going out with Nigel tonight." Taranee lied.

"Well. I hope you enjoy yourself." She said. She walked away.

Taranee was now very suspicious. Her mother always gave her usual "Don't stay out too late speech."

Napoleon was curled up on the couch. It had been fairly quiet lately. Besides all the dress up Lilian wanted to play. He found much more time for just lying around and sleeping.

* * *

><p>The front door opened. Napoleon perked up his head. Harold entered the room. However something seemed differrent about him. Napoleon made his way over to him. Harold looked down at him. "Good kitty." he bent down and picked the cat up. Rousing Napoleons suspiscions. Harold liked Napoleon, but never picked him up whilst he was wearing one of his suits.<p>

Napoleon squirmed a little. Harold released him and he ran off. He made his way towards Cornelia's room. He scratched at the wood of the door.

"Napoleon? Where are you?" Lilian's voice cam from down the hall. "I have new outfit for you."

Napoleon began scratching the door more frantically. Cornelia opened the door. "What's the...?" Napoleon darted into the room.

"We got a problem doll."

Cornelia closed the door. "This better be real problem. Not just you avoiding dress up again, cause if is..."

"I think something's wrong with your father toots." Napoleon stated.

"How do you mean."

"Animals know their masters, kid. And I know for a fact your father doesn't come anywhere near me when he's wearing a suit."

Cornelia thought for a moment. "You have a point. So you think he was spelled? Or something?"

"I don't know. If I didn't know better I'd say he was a glmoured enemy. But I checked."

"So what know?"

"We gotta find out if any of the others got the same problem. Get on the phone and see if anything is..._unusual_."

Cornelia lifted her phone and called Will.

Will was sitting in the living room. They had just eaten dinner. Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. The disply told her that Cornelia was calling. "Hello?"

"Will, we have a problem." Cornelia syelled over the phone.

"What now. More lurdens? Folds? Phobos?" Will sighed.

"Nothing so simple. Has your Mom been acting _weird_ lately?" Cornelia asked.

"You mean _normal _weird or _weird _weird?"

"_Weird _Weird. Napoleon thinks somethings wrong with my Dad."

"Wrong how?"

"Look the cat thinks that something maybe up with your parents too. Call, Hay Lin and Irma, I'll call Taranee and Elyon."

"Okay. We'll meet in half an hour."

"Where?"

Will thought for a moment. "The school.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me." Will told her.

"Alright." Cornelia hung up.

* * *

><p>The girls, Matt and Napoleon stood outside the school gates. "Okay. So Why are we here again." Irma said.<p>

"Long story short. Somethin's worng with your parents kids." Napoleon piped up.

"Okay, back up."

"Alright fine. Cornelia's dad was acting out of character. The kind of thing you notice easily. I think something happened to him. So I figure if something got to him. It may have got to your folks too."

"So, Our parents are aliens." Hay Lin said. "Uh...No offense Elyon."

"None taken." Elyon replied.

"Look all I know is that my mom didn't give me the 'Don't stay out too late speech.' She never forgets that."

"And my mom didn't freak out when...Nevermind, All I know is she didn't freak out when she didn't."

"Okay, but why are we at school." Irma asked.

"Odds are it happened to your teacher as well, due to his _relationship_ with Will's mother."

"So we should look for some clue here." Will stated.

"We'll split into teams of two." Taranee said.

"Guy, I don't think that's necessary." Elyon said.

"Why not?" Will asked her.

"'Cause Mr Collins' car is there in the carpark."

Everyone turned to see she was right. "Well we need to get over the fence. Will if you please." Cornelia said.

Will pulled the heart of Kandrkar out of her pocket. "Guardians Unite."

The girls transformed into their guardian forms. Matt turned into his regent form of Shagon. They all began to flew over the gate. Elyon picked up Napoleon and floated over.

* * *

><p>They made their way over to the carpark. "Okay, maybe he decided to walk home." Hay Lin suggested. "It was very hot today."<p>

"I don't think so." Napoleon said making his way under the car. A moment later he returned to, a set of keys hanging out of his mouth.

Will took them from him. There was a small key chain photo of Dean and Susan. "We need to find out what heppened."

"Maybe the school has security cameras." Hay Lin said.

"Nah." Irma stated. "Knickerbocker had'em removed after continue malfunctions. _Will_."

"Hey, we needed the cover." Will said defensively.

"Look, maybe we'll find something in Mr Collin's classroom." Elyon said. Lets go.

"The only way we're getting in is through the gym windows. They're always open." Taranee said.

They all took off in the direction of the school gym.

They pushed the windows open and made their way inside. "Okay so how are we going to look? And more importantly where?" Cornelia asked.

'Oh don't worry about that. No investigating needs to be done.' a voice came through the room.

"Who's there?" Will called out.

'Miss Vandom I'm suprised you don't remember me.' The voice replied.

"Riddle."

"I'm touched." Riddle replied. "I'm glad you followed my little trail.

"What did you do to our Parents." Taranee yelled out.

'Not all of your parents. Miss cook. Just a few.'

"Which few?" Irma yelled. "My dads a cop you know."

'I'm well aware of that Miss Lair. Just as I know you're boyfriends parents are scientist and you are a Radio host.'

"You lousy jerk." Irma shouted.

'Well I must say. I'm suprised. You fell into this much too easily. 'Oh well.'

"Fell into what?" Elyon asked looking around.

The main doors to the gym opened. Several Lurdens stood in the doorway.

"You brought Lurdens here?" Matt said. "What're you thinking?"

'Well I'm thinking it will make you surrender. If you'll all redirect you attention to Lurdens. You'll see another little thing I sent.'

They all looked at the Lurdens. Two at the front moved aside. Everyone gasped. Harold, Dean and Theresa stood in the centre of them.

"So something was done to them." Cornelia said. "You are a jerk."

'Please Miss Lair. You really should focus on the more pressing matter. I offer you all a deal.'

"What deal?" Will said.

'I won't harm your parnets if you simply surrender.'

"Interesting, and here's my counter offer." Cornelia said. She shot a jet of water at Lurdens. She hit two of them, but one of them had pushed Dean in front of them. Sending him flying back against the wall.

"Dean." Will yelled.

"Will, I'm sorry...I..."

"It's okay. At least nothing worse happened." Will turned to see Dean getting back up standing infront of the Lurdens.

'Now here's the interesting part. Their minds are mine. I'll keep using them as human shields. Back down.' Riddle said to them calmly.

"Ok new plan." Will said.

'That would be pointless. I can read your minds. And those Lurdens and your relatives are all under my control. And I know you won't hurt them. You'll hold back as long as their my puppets.'

"Well,we'll take out the threat first. Hay Lin them to safety." Will said.

"What'll that do."

"Just do it!" Will Yelled. "Cornelia, Vine the Lurdens."

Doing as she was told, Cornelia made vines tear through the floor to secure the Lurdens.

Hay Lin began to inhale deeply. The Lurdens hung onto the climbing frames however, the others were pulled to the other end of the room.

"Matt hold them."

Matt flew to the centre of the room. He grabbed the three adults. He wrapped his wings around them to keep th wind away."

Will flew to the Lurdens. she opened a fold, in the floor. The Lurdens fell through, back to Meridian.

'I applaude you Guardians. You did well. 'However. there is no way you can break the hold I have over your parents. and to show you I'm not bluffing.' Theresa suddenly swung for Taranee, the parents began viciously attacking the girls. 'Like I said. You hold back.'

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. Halinoor stood in the door way. "Halinoor? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm the new librarian. You would know that if you came to the library a little more often."

Will blushed a little. "I mean what are you doing _here_."

"A little birdie told me. Or rather, a litlle Passling, and A little Kitty. " Halinoor said.

Blunk and Napoleon appeared from behind her long skirt.

"Blunk calll for Back-Up." Blunk puffed his chest out proudly.

"Enough Chit-Chat. You dolls gotta finish this." Napoleon said.

"Girls, have to reach your parents."

"How do we do that?" Irma asked.

"I think I know." Will said. She pulled the Heart of Kandrkar from her chest and powered the girls down.

"Will What're you doing?" Elyon said panicking.

"Relax. I think I know what I'm doing." She approached Dean. "Mr Collins...Dean. I know you're in there."

Dean stopped.

'What are you doing?' Riddle yelled.

"Look, I know you don't to do this. I know what my mom means to you. I know what you mean to her...and to me. So if you can hear me...please..."

Dean doubled over. He grasped his head and tried to fight it off. "Will its working."

"Good. Now you guys do it." Will said. "You see Riddle. Against our families, we hold back. For them, we fight harder."

'Don't bother. I can admit defeat. You can have your parnets back' Riddle said. His voice ten dissappeared.

Dean, Harold and Theresa, collapsed to the floor.

Halinoor smiled. "Well done girls. That was a very good plan."

"Well, I'm just glad it worked. We should get them out here before they wake up. Irma make sure they forget this."

"Already done." Irma grinned.

"Well we should go." Will said. She teletransported the whole group out of the gym.

The door opened again. Wally opened the door. He flicked on the lights and looked around. "Darn it. Look what they did this time." Wally grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you lost your leverage." Takeda said to Robinson.<p>

"I still have a few tricks." Robinson said. "Some of them they won't expect a second time." he watched Carlin walk past. "Sunday Dinner is approaching after all."

* * *

><p>Susan's red hatchback pulled up outside the school gates. "All right Will. You're out." Susan smiled. "And it you see Dean...Mr Collins today ask him why he left in such a hurry last night." She looked towards her daughter. "Honey are you alright?"<p>

Will was silent for a moment. "Mom...I just wan to know why you didn't freak last night." Will was still convinced that her mother had been gotten to by Riddle as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked sounding suprised.

"You know. Me and Matt..." Will didn't finish her scentence.

"Oh...that. Will it may suprise you but I was young once. I've did similar things when I was you're age." Susan said.

"But, why the backing out of the room."

"Because I know how embarrassing that situation can be. Rolling of the couch after...making out. Look Will, you get on my nerves smetimes...but I do trust you. And I trust Matt. You've both proven yourselves to be very mature about your relationship."

Will smiled. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey. No get going."

Will exited the car, she made her way to the side courtyard. One of the hedges began to rustle. She looked closely. Blunk was hiding there. "Blunk What're you doing here."

"Blunk watching show." He pointed to Wally who was sweeping the path.

Wally reaced his hand into a small box on his cart. He suddenly wthdrew his hand, shouting in pain. A mousetrap clamped around several of his fingers. He ran off howling.

Blunk Collapsed into the bushing roaring with laughter.

Will cringed. She felt sorry for Wally, but also couldn't help thinking, it was a little funny.

* * *

><p>More next week. And to anyone who was hoping for the Sunday dinner scenario this week. Well Let's just say there's good stuff coming.<p> 


	7. Meet The Parents

Sorry again for no new chapters last week. Hopefully these will make up for it. DOUBLE BILL!

Episode Seven - Meet the Parents

* * *

><p>Takeda stood in the lab with Carlin, a fold was opened in the middle of the room. A strike team emerged. "Report." Takeda said simply.<p>

"They were waiting for us. We came under fire sir." A soldier said.

"What do you mean they were expecting you." Takeda said "Surely enough time has passed that they would have forgotten."

A soldier walked forward. "Sir. If I may. We have been through several times." He sounded scared, despite the fact he was heavily armed.

"WHAT!" Takeda roared. The strike team all took several steps backwards.

"Takeda, calm down." Carlin said.

"SILENCE! WHO AUTHORISED THE USE OF THE MACHINE!"

"That would be me." Robinson said, walking towards the centre of the room.

Takeda fumed. "You went behind my back, and put my men at risk. To what end?"

"My friend I..." Robinson began.

"ANSWER ME!" Takeda yelled, the sound echoing around the room.

"...I have been accquiring new methods of offense against the Guardians." Allow me to demonstrate. He pulled a gun from inside his coat and shot at one of the men from the strike team.

The dart from the gun struck stuck into the mans neck. For a moment he seemed unphased, before falling to the ground. Motionless.

The other men froze. Takeda began to feel angrier. "What have you done?"

"Oh he's fine. I simply used some venom from this little fellow." Robinson said, pulling a jar with a luminously coloured scorpion. "They're venom is a very potent. One sting is enough to put a full grown man to sleep for a full 24 hours. He was given a diluted dose. He'll be up again momentarily."

The soldier woke up. He shook himself of, dazed, but unharmed. Takeda eased up. "I'm...astonished."

"Oh yes. I've recovered many things which I have had a team of scientists working on. One of which is a potential..._Cure_."

Takeda suddenly lit up. "You mean for...?"

"Yes." Robinson smiled. "I hope you'll understand, I only did this with your best interests. But, I didn't tell you because, I didn't want you to get your hopes up.?"

"I see." Takeda stated. "I feel I may have overreacted. I apologise, Robinson."

"Please don't worry about it." Robinson said. "I'll let you know next time I intend on sending a team to find more samples."

Takeda was still a little uneasy. Robinson had used the machine several times behind his back. "Very well. But from now on you answer personally to Carlin. He is our senior most scientist. He must authourize every procedure with twenty four hours notice."

Robinson grinned. "Excellent. Professor Carlin is a remarkable mind, I will take great pleasure working with him."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning meant different things to each one of the Guardians. For Hay Lin it meant she had to work the early shift at the Silver Dragon, but was free to spend the evening with Eric. For Cornelia it meant a full day of shopping and browsing in all of her favourite stores, which all had sales on Sunday. Taranee was using her free time to study heavily. For Will, it meant a few more hours of sleeping. For Irma however, this particular Sunday was causing her to stress out.<p>

She had agreed to go to Stephen's for dinner that evening, but she was begginng to have second thoughts. She knew both Stephen's parents worked as scientists, she was begginning to think they would find her inadequate for their son, who was a genius in his own right. "I'm doomed." She said to herself.

The door knocked. Her mother entered the room with a freshly folded pile of clothes. "Irma have you decided what you're going to wear tonight?" She asked setting her clothes in the drawer.

"Not yet." Irma said sullenly.

Anna looked at her daughter with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Is that like a '_I haven't decided what I'm going to wear'_ or a '_I haven't bought what I'm going to wear so I need your credit card_.'"

"Neither." Irma said in the same seemigly bored tone.

"Okay are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to wrestle it out of you." She asked jokingly.

Irma rolled her eyes. "It's just that I'm worried."

"The mighty Irma Lair is _worried._"

"Mom, I'm serious." Irma moaned.

"Let me guess." Anna said sitting on the edge of her daughters bed. "You're feeling nervous about meeting the parents of a boyfriend, who you think won't approve of you, because of their high standards, and the fact that all parnets are evil."

Irma blinked in suprise. "How'd..?"

"I went through the same thing when I met you're fathers parents for the first time. Trust me, it's never as bad as you think it's going to be." Anna laughed.

"_Really_?" Irma asked.

"Really. Now don't worry about it."

"But his parents are both scientists, what if they think I'm inadequate?"

"Irma. Not everyone is scientist material, and scientists don't excusively interact with scientists. I'm sure they'll think your delightful. Besides you're smarter than everyone gives you credit for."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. I mean, I didn't even know, you knew what the word inadequte meant, til just now." Her mother said jokingly.

Irma's face fell slightly. "Gee, thanks mom." Her mother left the room.

* * *

><p>Robinson stood in the lab. The strike team was preparing to cross another fold. "Sir." A soldier said. "I thought you weren't sending us into this world again."<p>

"Well you see. I need some time to figure out how to further our goal. So a little more _browsing_ couldn't do any harm. And we have full authority from our senior advisor. Proffessor Carlin."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." The man responded.

"Apologising is needless. Rember you're using the five percent strenght sedative. Only powerful enough to knock a human out for about an hour. So stay on the move."

The men dissapeared through the fold. Robinson turned to Carlin. "Now Carlin, I believe we should discuss your plans for this Sunday." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>The Elyon lying in bed, the TV was on , she flicked aimlessly through the channels. She settled on a channel showing old cartoons. She smiled. The door knocked. "It's open come on in."<p>

The door opened and Raythor entered the room. "Sorry your majesty. But one of the Guardians is here to see you." Raythor sounded mad.

Irma poked her head past Raythor. "Hey, Elyon."

"Hey Irma. Thanks Raythor. You can go.

"A bad cold, chicken soup and, some classic cartoons." She replied, taking a tissue from a box beside the bed and blowing her nose. "Who knew the Heart of Meridian was still vulnerable to common sickness. aren't you worried you might catch it.

"Oh, great. Listen I need a favour." Irma said. "I know this is gonna sound desperate but, I kinda am."

"Okay." Elyon blinked. "I don't know how much I'm..." Elyon stopped talking in order to sneez before finishing her scentence "...gonna be."

"Ok. See, I'm supposed to be having dinner with Stephen's parents tommorrow, and I'm kinda freaking out. I was wondering if you could give me a crash course on all that, fancy table manners stuff."

Elyon sat up. "Well I could try." Elyon stopped to sneeze again.

Irma felt bad. She felt almost as if she was taking advantage of Elyon. "You know what. I should go. You need to rest."

"Are you sure I..." Another sneeze interrupted her scentence. "Okay, you're right. I'm useless in this state."

"Sorry, Babe. I'll get your mom to send you up some orange juice. By the way what's with Raythor."

"Oh he's trying to find a job. But he was too aggressive to work in the library."

"Oh. I can see how that would be a problem."

" Yeah. I'll see you later." Elyon said lying back and pulling the covers over herself.

Irma closed the door behind herself. She heard Elyon sneeze from the other side of the door. "Whatever she's caught, I don't ever want it."

* * *

><p>Robinson sat in his office. Specimens from Meridian sat in jars on his desk. Carlin stood in the corner, Robinson's mental link strong as it had ever been. He remained unmoving.<p>

"Really Carlin, you _can _sit down." Robinson smirked. Carlin obidiently, took a seat on the other side of the desk. "Excellent. Now Carlin. You've become a very valuble asset lately. And you're going to help me a lot more tommorrow. With you, I'll be able to keep one of the Guardians busy for a period of time while I keep the others distracted in anotherway."

Robinson then made Carlin say the next phrase. "After all, I think of everything."

* * *

><p>Irma sat on a park bench. She had asked all of her friends for any help they could give on etiquite. Most of her friends had tried to help but, Taranee had caused her to fall asleep by bringing up a lrge article on fancy dining from the renaissance. And Cornelia said something that resulted in her being doused in water. Irma felt the bench slump slightly as someone sat beside her. She turned to see Eric on the other side of the bench. "Hey, Irma."<p>

"_Eric_? What're you doing here?" Irma said, suprised to see him.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed. "Hay Lin said I'd find you here. Exactly here. She must be psychic."

"Well you know Hay Lin. So hyperactives, she's everywhere." Irma laughed nervously.

Eric smiled. "So, Hay Lin told me about, you're dilema."

"Well, I want to make a good impression. I know the other girls won't take it seriously, but I _really_ like Stephen. More than any other guy I've dated. And I just want his parents to like me. I've been trying to find out all day how to behave in front of scientists, and prestigious people. But so far all I got was the satisfaction of throwing water over Cornelia."

Eric nodded. "You know, I can give you a little advice."

"_Really_? 'Cause I'll take any help I can get." Irma stated.

"Well the advice is. Don't worry about it."

"_What!_" Irma yelled. She was expecting a little more than that.

"You heard. I met Stephen's Parents, they're not what you'd expect."

"Really? What are they like?"

"Thery're pretty normal, the dad has a love for building models. And his mom breeds dogs in her spare time.."

"Really?Hey, how come you've met Stephen's parents already, anyway?" Irma asked.

"We're in a lot of the same classes. I've been to his house a few times to work on projects."

"Wow. Thanks Eric." Irma said. "You really know how to cheer a girl up."

"No problem." He smiled.

"What're you doing out here anyway?"

"Astronomy. Mercury will be visibe tonight, so me and Hay Lin are having a picnic here tonight."

"Well don't let me stop you." Irma said. "I'd better go." Irma said moving from her seat.

* * *

><p>Will, Taranee and Cornelia were at the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin having just left to go see Eric. "So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Taranee asked.<p>

"Well, we could go a movie." Will said.

"Ooh, Vance Michael Justin's is out, and I really want to see it." Cornelia suggested, with a little too much force for the other girls liking.

"Okay, that's one option." Taranee said. "Maybe we could go to the Carnival."

"Yeah. We should Call Matt, Caleb and Nigel." Cornelia said.

"Okay, we're going to the carnival." Will said taking her phone out of her pockets.

"Wait, what about Irma and Hay Lin." Taranee said.

"They're already on dates." Cornelia said. "So now we make our plans."

"Ok. Should we call Elyon." Taranee said.

"Elyon's stuck in bed." Will said. "You wouldn't think the Heart of a Meridian would be vulnerable to common illnessess."

"I know right." Cornelia agreed.

* * *

><p>Irma approached Stephen's door. She hesitated for a moment. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. She heard rustling on the other side of the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open.<p>

Stepehn stood in the door, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Hey. Glad you could make it." He grinned.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Irma said.

"Great. Come on in." He stepped to the side to let her in.

Irma was shocked. The house wan't anything like she was expecting. It was modestly decorrated. There were pictures hanging on the walls, depicting Stephen at different ages. Aming them were pictures of Stephen in a baseball uniform, and net to a model of what a valcano.

"Wow. Guess you're family is just like anyone else's." Irma said .

"More or less. Aside from the whole science thing." Stepeh laughed.

Irma smiled. The sound of tapping caght her attention. She turned to see several puppies running towards her. They all began running around in circles. Irma suddenly felt overwhelmed with excitement. "Oh my gosh. You are the cutest puppies ever."

One of the dogs hopped into ther arms. He was brown with two white paws and pattern on his chest. He began to lick her face.

"I see you've met the gang." A woman's voice came from down the hall. She was slightly taller than Irma. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was dressed in a tie dye t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. "You must be Irma." She smiled.

"Yeah that's me Irma said standing up, trying to make herself presentable. The dogs still hopping around her ankles.

"I'm Mary Carlin." She smiled. "I hope you are well."

"Yeah, I'm great. thanks for having me over." Irma said.

"It's no talks about you a lot." She smiled.

"_Really_?" Irma said slyly.

Stephen merely smirked. "I ain't denying or agreeing to anything. Do either would prove my guilt."

"Well, dinner's gonna be a few more minutes. You two can head on into the living room." She smiled. "I better feed the dogs before I do anything else." She let out a small whistle and the pups all followed her out of the hall.

Irma blinked. "Wow. You're mom is really good with dogs."

"Well she loves dogs." Stephn said. "C'mon." He took her hand and lead her into the living room.

The room was decorated in the same manner as the hall, very modestly, yet was full of class and taste. There were shelves full of trophies, and more photos. There was a large TV hung from the wall. There was a cartoon on. "You watch cartoons?" Irma asked.

"A lot of people watch cartoons." Stephen said smugly. "They're way better than those soap operas."

"Yeah, that's true." Irma said taking a seat on the couch. Stephen took a seat beside her.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention. The sound of dog's paws tapping on the hardwood floor. followed. They watched as a man walked past the door. A swarm of dogs at his feet. He was wearing a suit, and looked fairly stern. His hair was the same bright blonde that Stephen's was, but his eyes were blue.

"Hey dad." Stephen said from the couch.

The man turned. "Hey son." He walked in to the living room. He eyed Irma. "This must be the girlfriend. You've told me so much about. Irma blushed slightly.

"Yeah, dad. This is Irma." He said standing up. Irma followed his lead and stood beside him.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Michael Carlin." He replied. Irma however didn't know that everyword he said was being chosen by another mind.

"Pleasure, to met you sir." Irma said.

"Such good manners. Always wonderful to see."

Mrs Carlin appeared in the doorway beside her husband. "Hey, honey. Ok dinners on the table. So get your seat.

"Ladies first." Carlin said standing aside. Irma made her way past.

'This isn't so bad.' Irma thought to herself.

Robinson sat behind his desk. With Carlin in place he was now able to use probe through Irma's mind undetected. He was planning on using her to find out where the other Guardians were. His plan was now going to be much earier.

* * *

><p>He picked up his phone. "This is robinson. Release Several creatures from the fourth cell in the sub basement. We need to keep the Guardians busy."<p>

* * *

><p>Will, Taranee and Cornelia were on there way to the Carnival. "Well okay. Just because the boys are busy, doesn't mean we can't have fun on our own." Cornelia said.<p>

"Cornelia. You're the one who was the most upset that they weren't coming."

"Well, I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation." Cornelia said. "So what are we going to do first."

Will was about to respond when she saw something. A small trail of slime was leading into a drain. She walked towards it. "Hey, does this stuff look farmilliar to you guys. She said pointing at the slime."

"Ewww. Will, we are supposed to be having fun here." Cornelia moaned.

"Wait a second." Taranee said. "Something is down there."

The girls crowded close to the drain. In the darkness they could hear the water splashing around. A pair of eyes became visible in the dark. They made their way closer to the drain.

The girls gasped as Blunk emerged swiflty from the drain. "Girls!" He yelled ecstatically.

"_Blunk_." They all said together.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Blunk find place to stash treasure. Wanna see?" He asked innocently.

"Uh. No thanks Blunk." Taranee said.

"Suit self." Blunk scoffed.

"Well, Blunk, we gotta go." Cornelia said.

"Yeah. We're going to the carnival."

"Ooh. Girls bring Blunk cotton candy?" Blunk asked.

"Sure Blunk." Will said. Will turned around. She saw more slime. "Hey Blunk, you probably know better. What kind of slime is this?"

Blunk spotted the slime on the sidewalk. He scampered over, leaning down he licked the ground. "Mmm, Mudslug."

The girls suddenly panicked. "Mudslug." Taranee said panicing.

They then saw the creatures. Three Mudslugs the size of minivans making their way towards them. "No, Mudslugs." Cornelia said.

The grass beneath them began to bulge as more of the creatures made their way out of the ground. "Lots of Mudslugs."

"Will" Taranee yelled.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will shouted pulling the heart of Kandrakar out of her girls transformed. "Okay, how did we deal with these last time?" Will said.

"We threw thm back through the portal."

"Uh, _we?_" Cornelia asked.

"Corneilia now isn't the time for this."

"_Fine. _Will open a fold." Cornelia said.

Will did as she was told and opened a large fold to Meridian's jungles.

Taranee set a ring of fire around the slugs to keep them contained. "All right Cornelia, you're up."

Cornelia telekinetically, lifted the slugs. "You guys get easier everytime we meet." Cornelia said beofre sending them all flying through the fold."

"Well that was easy." Will said landing.

"Too easy." Taranee added. "What if Riddle sent those things."

Will was about to respond. When Hay Lin's voice came screaming over the psychic link. 'YOU GUYS! THERE'S MUDSLUGS EVERYWHERE! I NEED HELP!'

'We're on the way. I'll call Irma.' The Guardians took flight.

* * *

><p>Irma was enjoying her dinner. She was beginning to feel silly for worrying so much. "This is great Mrs Carlin."<p>

"Thank you Irma." She smiled.

"Hey save some room, Ther'e cheesecake for dessert." Stephen said.

"So Irma. Tell us a little about yourself." Carlin said.

"Well, I'm the head of the schools radio station." Irma said.

"Really? I imagine that's a lot of fun." Mrs Carln said.

"Yeah it is." Irma replied.

Will's voice then burst through Irma's head. 'Irma, there are Mudslugs on the loose. Keep your eyes open.'

'Oh come on you've got to be kidding me. Stephen's parents like me and know they're going to be eaten by Mudslugs.'

'Oh, dear. Things not going as you planned.' Riddle's voice interrupted.

Irma began to feel mad. 'I swear if you do anything...'

'Oh, Miss Lair. I feel you should look around, before you start raising your tone. I'm not that far away after all.'

Irma felt her heart sink. She looked towards Stephen's father. 'No. You can't be.'

'No, I'm not. I'm just using Mr Carlin as a spy. You don't want to lash out and cause a scene do you.' Riddle said. 'Now just sit quietly, and enjoy your meal.'

* * *

><p>Will panicked. "You guys. Riddle is in control of Stephen's father."<p>

"Oh, great another spy." Cornelia said. "How original."

"We'll go there after we get Hay Lin. Look there she is."

Hay Lin had climbed a tree. Which was a bad decision. Mudslugs began to crawl up.

Will usee the heart to transform Hay Lin. She promptly flew from her space in the tree. "Thanks. I was nearly wormfood."

"Look we gotta hurry." Will said. "Irma needs our help.

"Will another fold if you please." Cornelia said.

Will opened another fold. "I'll take care of this." Hay Lin said. She spun furiously causing a tornado to surround herself.

The mudslugs were lifted from the ground, spinning round and round. The tornado, dissappeared through the fold. A moment later Hay Lin re-emerged.

"Wow. That was quick." Cornelia said.

"Well it's a mess in there now. It's raining mudslugs." Hay Lin laughed.

"Okay we need to get to Irma. Brace yourselves." Will said before teletransporting the girls to Stephen's neighborhood.

Irma was trying to carry on normally. But knowing that Riddle was essentially possessing Mr Carlin, she was on edge.

'Miss Lair you seem tense.' Ridddle chuckled. 'You really must relax.'

'You are ruining my chances of making a good impression you jerk!' Irma mentally yelled.

'Oh you're first impression with Mr Carlin has long since been made. He knows all about you're...extra cirricular activities.'

Irma gasped outloud, catching Mrs Carlin's attention. "Irma , you all right?"

"uh, yeah. It's just that this is really good cheesecake Mrs Carlin." Irma said. She wasn't lying, rather just giving a false answer for convienience sake.

"Thanks you. I made it myself." Mrs Carlin smiled.

'Very well covered up.' Riddle commented.'How long do you think you can keep lying.

Something inside Irma snapped, at the same time she remembered something. 'You're not gonna find out.'

'Oh, why is that?' Riddle smirked.

'This is why. Mr Carlin, kick this jerk out of your mind. Take control back, WAKE UP.'

Riddle felt the psychic connection fail. Carlin was in control of himself again. He grasped his head in pain.

"Michael are you all right. Have some water." Mrs Carlin said handing a glass to her husband.

Carlin drank. Irma spoke sent a message to him mentally. 'Mr Carlin, if you do know about the Guardians, you know were the good guys. Please don't throw me out.'

Carlin looked across at Irma. He nodded. "I'm okay he lied. Just a little pain."

Irma sighed in relief. She looked towards the window. The others were outisde. 'I've taken care of it guys. Just go I'll wrap uo here.'

* * *

><p>Robinson was in the lab. Irma had blocked him from Mr Carlin's mind. He wasn't going to be able to use him again. This was a problem.<p>

Takeda was with him. "Robinson you better hurry up. I have an importatn meeting."

"Just a moment. The answers you seek will be revealed momentarily.

A man in black clothing approached him. "Sir. I have the item you requested," He said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket."

"Thank you." He took the box and approached the machine. "Takeda. Are you farmilliar with the theory that memorys are stored within DNA."

"Of course. I've read many articles on the matter." Takeda said.

"Well we're about to see if it's true." He took a test tube out of a box. There was a hair in the tube.

"What is that?" Takeda asked.

"Oh this? This is a hair from the red headed Guardian." Robinson said, placing the hair into a small compartment in the machine. "I had it accquired while she was..._busy."_ He activated the machine.

A fold tore through the air. However the world on the other side looked different. It was still a forest, however the leaves were a vibrant purple colour, and the bark was a dark grey.

"We now have a new destination." Robinson said.

"Excellent. We will beable to use this to reach our goal." Takeda said. "Soon, nothing will stop us."

* * *

><p>"Well, Irma I'll glad you enjoyed yourself." Mrs Carlin said.<p>

"Hey it was fun." Irma said.

"You should come over again some time." I can teach you how to make that cheesecake.

"Yeah I'd like that." Irma said. "Well, I'd better head home."

"I'll walk you." Stephen said. Grabbing a jacket from the hook.

"Just a moment. Could I speak to for a moment alone Irma." Carlin said.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Irma said. She didn't like where this was going.

"I'll wait outside." Steaphen said. He dissappeared through the front door. Mrs Carlin made her way back to the kitchen.

"I know your secret, And I know about the other worlds." Carlin said plainly.

"I...well." Irma was stumped. She didn't have an answer.

"I also know, that you aren't the villians that Robinson claims."

"Wait, Robinson?" Irma asked.

"Jeremy Robinson. He's an official at Takeda industries. He showed up a few months ago, claiming to be an old friend of Takedas. But I've known Takeda since college, that man is a total stranger to him."

"What is he planning?" Irma asked.

"I don't know. But I will help you." He said.

"Thanks." Irma said. "I better go."

"Yes of course." Carlin said. "Oh and for the record; Freeing me from that moster works in your favour." He added with a smile.

Irma smiled back at him. "Thanks."

She walked outside. Stephen was waiting for her. "So? What'd he say?"

"Just that he approves." Irma smiled.

"Well in that case. I think celebration is in order." He let out a small whistle. The puppy that had made such an effort to befriend Irma came charging through the dog door.

Irma's eyes lit up. "Hello cutie." She bent down and scooped him into her arms.

"Glad you too are getting along. He's all yours." Stephen said.

Irma's jaw dropped. "But..."

"If you're parents say no he can stay here. But he's still yours." Stephen added.

Irma pulled him close and crashed her lips onto Stpehen's. Making sure not to crush the dog in the process. When they broke apart, Irma held the dog close to her chest. "I'm gonna call you Barney.

The dog barked happily.

* * *

><p>There's episde Seven. For anyone who wants to see the dog copy and paste the following like to your search bar. (Rmove spaces)<p>

http:/ .com/images12 / .JPG

.


	8. The Proposal

Here's episode two of Today's double bill.

Episode Eight - The Proposition

* * *

><p>Takeda was in the lab. Teams of scientist were buzzing around workind quickly, running diagnostics on the machine as it opened another fold.<p>

He gazed through the fold. There was now a second world for them to search for samples from. He was glad that Robinson had found the way to new worlds. However, his methods were begginning to make him untrustworthy.

He had used the machine behind his back on several occasions, not to mention using mind control on people. Which he had no idea how he managed to do that.

Robinson had shown up a few days after the destruction that had occourred in Downtown Heatherfield. He said he could help fund his project to open the folds. How he found out was still a mystery, that was kept top secret. Only fifty employees were aware of the machine being built. Less than half of which actually knew wht it's purpose was.

Robinson had proved himself useful, However Takeda himself did not agree with his methods. If the public found out what was happening wthin the walls of the company, he would be finished.

Takeda Cleared his throat before speaking. "Attention everyone." Everyone in the room, turned their attention to Takeda. "Thestrike team will be assembled and will be entering the new world in a few hours. Be sure the tests are completed by the end of the day. And I don't want Robinson is all." Takeda walked away.

Sheffield was in the middle of class time. Will sat in History. The entire class was waiting for the results of tests back. Mr Collins was walking around the room, commenting on the grades people had gotten. He came to Will. "Very nicely done will. A Plus."

A murmur went throughout the room. "She only got that because her mom is dating the teacher."

"Yeah." one voice came across the room.

"Teacher's Pet." yelled another.

Will felt anger surge through her body. She had worked hard for that grade. Since her duties as a Guardian were not as strenuous she had got time to study. Now all the credit was being taken away and placed elsewhere.

"That's enough. No one gets any special favours." Mr Collins stated. "I grade everyone fairly, based on their performacne."

Cornelia looked sypathetically towrds her friend. 'Ignore them, Will. They're just jealous.' Cornelia thought to her.

'Jealous of what. Being the Teachers pet.' Will thought sullenly.

'Relax Will. Everyone knows Taranee is the Teacher's pet.' Cornelia reminded her.

'I heard that Cornelia.' Taranee's voice angrily came over psychic link.

The bell rang to indicate the end of class. Will and Cornelia made their way towrds the door. "Will, can I see you for moment."

Will stopped. "Uh...Yeah sure, Mr Collins." The rest of the class made their way out of the room.

He sat behind his desk. "Will I've told you before, Call me Dean."

"Yeah, I know but, it'd be kinda weird me calling you 'Dean' during school." Will replied.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Sooo...What can I do for you Mr Collins?"

"Well, Will. You're mother and I have been talking, she's very happy with the progress you're making."

"Well, I do what I gotta do." Will said.

"Yes well. I want to congratulate you on you're rising grades."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Will said. A silence passed between the two for a few minutes. "That's not all you wanted to see me about is it Mr Collins?"

Dean shook his head. "No. It's not." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Will...Your mother and I have been dating for a long time now."

"Yeah. I'm okay with that now. I know I wasn't always nice about it." Will said. She regretted being rude to him in the past in regards to her mother. "You make my mom happy."

"Well. You see, I wanted ask you something before I asked your mother." Dean said.

"O...K." Will said. She wsn't entirely sure where this was going.

"I want to ask your mother to marry me." Dean said.

Will felt as though something inside her head exploeded. Marriage? That hadn't worked out well last time for her mother. Will was totally shocked. "Uhm. Wow. I'm speechless."

Dean frowned. "_Good_ speechless or _badspeechless_."

Will didnt know how to react. She decided there was only one course of action. Running. "Sorry Mr Collins. I have to get to class." Will said turning and leaving.

"Oh, yes of course." Dean said, visibly disappointed.

For the rest of the morning classes Will absent mindedly worked. Her head was still spinning from what Mr Collins had said.

* * *

><p>Robinson was in his office. He was Holding a Morpion in a jar. He was listening for thoughts. He could hear Takeda, who was ordering the strikes teams prepare to traverse the next world. He focused on Takedas thoghts.<p>

'Robinson isn't to be informed of this. I don't want him having anything to do with this.' His thoughts came through Roinson's mind. "Intersting." He said to himself. "Seems as though the game is afoot." He smirked. "Well Takeda. Game on."

Lunch time came and Will took her seat at a table. The others arrived. Talking about the how to proceed now that they knew who Riddle was.

"Will...Will...WILL!" Irma yelled.

Will snapped out of her trance. "Huh...What...Who...?"

The others looked at her. "Will can you focus? Caleb is trying to help us figure out how to get Riddle." Cornelia said.

"Oh...Right." Will said apolegeetically.

"As I was saying...This guy Riddle is clearly a powerful psychic. He's able to control people and read minds. We don't know how powerful he is."

"He doesn't seem to be powerful enough to combat us directly." Taranee said. "Otherwise he'd be able to turn us against eachother."

"Right so far he's used people close to us." Cornelia said.

"And we know that he's in control of Lurdens, and Muslugs." Hay Lin added.

"Plus he's been wreeking havok in Meridian." Elyon grumbled.

"So where do we go from here?" Matt asked. He looked towards his girlfriend, "She seemed to have drifted off again. "Uh...Will?"

"I'll handle this." Irma said before clearing her throat."Ahem...WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" She yelled so loud she not only caught Will attention, but the entire cafeteria's.

"What...Huh?" Will said confused.

"Will, you gotta focus." Matt said.

"Yeah, where's you're head at?" Elyon asked.

"What did Mr Collins say to you that's got you so...out of it." Cornelia said.

"Nothing." Will lied.

"Will, you can tell us yourself. Or we can just read your mind." Taranee said.

"Okay, okay. Mr Collins was congratulating me on my grades." Will said.

"The full story Will." Taranee said. "I will probe."

"FINE." Will yelled. "Mr Collins wants to propose to my mom."

The girls were quiet for a moment before bursting with excitement.

"Oh my gosh. A wedding?" Hay Lin said.

"Are we invited?" Elyons sqealed.

"Where's it gonna be held?" Taranee said.

"Who's the dress maker?" Cornelia asked.

Matt and Caleb looked at eachother. "You wanna go sit with the others?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Caleb answered. They lifted their trays and left the table. They made their way over to another table where, Nigel, Eric, Stephen and Ryan were sitting.

"Hey." Nigel said. He was writing furiously in his notebook.

"Hey." Matt said sitting beside him. "Working on a project?"

"More like, homework." Stephen said.

"Since when do you do homework during Lunch?" Matt asked.

"Stephen, pointed out if we do the work at school, then we get more free time after school." Ryan said he was flicking throught the pages of a book.

"It's simple and it's elegant." Eric said.

"That's a good idea." Caleb said. "I have way more important things to do with my time."

"Ditto." Matt added. "So, wait if this was your idea Stephen, why aren't you working."

Stephen swallowed the bite of a sandwhich that was in his mouth."I did my homework in class."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "How'd you do your homework in class?" Nigel asked.

"That my friend, is my secret."

"Nerd." Matt said jokingly.

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna having to think up lame excuses for why i wasn't done." He took another bite of his sandwhich in triumph.

"Man, how are you not in college." Eric asked.

"Yeah dude. You're like the smartest guy I've ever met." Ryan added.

"Yeah, why not go to college now and be done with it." Nigel asked.

"Mainly because I'd rather go slowly. Life's easier that way. Plus I'd rather hang with people my own age." Stephen said.

"Interesting." Caleb said raising his fork to his mouth.

"Uh, Caleb? Remember the last time you ate the Meatloaf?" Matt asked. Caleb stopped and looked at the contents of his fork. He dropped it in disgust.

Everyone, at the table looked towards the meatloaf. "Word of advice to you guys." Matt directed at Stephen and Ryan. "Don't eat the meatloaf here...Ever."

"Yeah, got it." Stephen said.

"It looks like its alive." Ryan said.

"It tastes like its alive too." Nigel told him.

* * *

><p>Takeda stood in the centre of the lab. The strike team was preparing to traverse into Zambala. "Men. You know you're objective. Secure samples and neutralize any threats. Use Lethal force on if required.<p>

Carlin Stood to the side. He couldn't be sure if Takeda was under Robinson's control or not. He looked towards one end of the room. His wife was typing into a computer. She didn't have as much knowledge of the program as he did. She only ran Diagnostics on the machines. She Didn't know that Irma was one of the Guardians either. He sighed, he was stuck in the worst possible scenario.

He left his position. He made his way to the Exit.

"Carlin where are you going?" Takeda asked.

"I need to use the restroom." Carlin lied.

Takeda nodded in acknowledgement. Carlin made his way out of the room. He took out his phone and scrolled through the saved numbers.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're not excited about a wedding Will." Cornelia said. They group was heading to the silver dragon.<p>

"And I can't believe you guys are all _so_ excited by it. He's only proposing, she might say 'no'." Will grumbled.

"Will how can you say that." Elyon gasped.

"Because...I don't know OK." Will yelled.

"Will calm down." Taranee said.

"How can I calm down? My Dad's already got remarried, and now my mom."

"So you have to write a few more christmas cards." Irma joked. "It'll all be fine." Irma's phone began to ring. "'Scuse me." She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "You've reached Irma how can I help." She said jokingly.

A mans voice came from the other line. "Irma. There's a strike team heading into another world."

"Wait...What. Who is this?" Irma asked.

"It's not important. Lethal force has been authorized. Purple Forest." The line went dead.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Someone said that a strike team is heading through a fold." Irma said. "Then he said 'Purple Planet' and hung up."

"A fold." Elyon repeated.

"ZAMBALLA!" Cornelia yelled. "Riddle must have found a way to Zamballa."

"That's Impossible." Will said.

"Well it doesn't matter. We have a job to do." Elyon said. She was about to tear open a fold when she realised. "Uh, Will you're gonna have to fold there, because I have no idea where it is." She admitted.

Will took the Heart of Kandrakar form her pocket. "Guardians Unite." The Guardians transformed. Will tore open a fold to Zamballa and they all dissappeared into it.

* * *

><p>The purple world of Zamballa, was more or less an endless Jungle. The Srike team mad their way through. They took several small plant sample. "Still no sign of intelligent life." One of the soldiers said.<p>

"Seems like such a waste." Another commented.

"Yeah. This place has tonnes of food resources." He said taking a piece of fruit from a tree. And putting it in a jar.

One soldier approached a tree. He took a knife and began to cut bark from the tree.

"Oww. What are you doing?" a deep voice came.

The soldiers all aimed their guns. "Reveal yourself." One of them called out."

Leaves rattled. They aimed upwards towards the treetops. But nothing could have prepared them.

A tree had pulled its roots from the ground and stood on two legs. "State your business here."

The men backed away panicking. "Open fire." One of them yelled. The men began shooting ath the tree. However they seemed to be ineffective.

More and more of the trees began to walk towrds the men.

The Guardians landed on a cliffs edge. "Okay, Time to find out where the strike team is." Will said. "Cornelia, can you do that thing where you listen to the voices of the trees?"

"Don't bother. I already know exactly where they are." A voice came from behind them. The group turned to see Kadma.

"Kadma. What're you doing here?" Cornelia asked.

"I like to come back to Zamballa to visit once in a while." Kadma replied. "Zamballa was my home for forty years. I do miss it."

"Well we're here to get those guys." Irma said.

"Wait, how did you know about the intruders?" Kadma asked. "I was about to send word to you."

"How?" Hay Lin asked.

"More importantly, How are you here?" Taranee asked.

"I had a little help." Kadma told them. She indicated to the sky where Matt's regent form of Shagon was clearly visisble. "I ran into him on his way home."

"Look we can discuss this later." Will said.

"Indeed. Matt is on his way to help the fight. Follow him." Kadma said. They all took off.

The strike team were shooting at the trees and insects. To little avail. "That's it." One soldier cried. He took a grenade from his belt, he pulled the pin and flung it away. A massive explosion followed , igniting several of the trees.

The other soldiers began to do the same. One soldier threw his grenade only to witness it being disintegrated by a green light.

Shagon loomed over them Hovering several meters above there head. "You have no business here. Leave. While I still allow it." Matt Growled.

The soldiers didn't listen. The fact that Matt was not a tree, had renewed their faith in their guns. They all began to fire at him.

Matt quickly dodged the hail of bullets. Weaving between the trees to avoid the sting of firey lead. The soldiers began to feel as though they could win.

One of the soldiers felt his gun heating up. The entire frame began to burn red hot. He quickly dropped it. The others, all did the same, as their guns began to melt in their hands.

"I don't think those, make this fight very fair." Taranee said.

"Its one of the Guardians." One soldier yelled.

"Shoot her." Another shouted. The soldiers all quickly took their sidearms in hand and began to shoot again.

Taranee gasped as the bullets flew towards her. They froze mere inches from her body. Cornelia flew level to Taranee. "Don't worrt. Taranee. I got your back."

"Thanks Cornelia." Taranee replied.

Elyon floated close to the soldiers level. She smirked as they looked at her.

"Is this kid for real." One laughed.

"She ain't even as tall as the others." another remarked.

"You know I think you guys could use a lesson in manners." Elyon said. She sent a large wave of light cascading towards the Soldiers, who were promptly knocked off their feet. They all swifly got to their feet.

Will zoomed down close to them. "You guys are leaving." She said. She sent a bolts of electricity which knocked them flying.

Matt was waiting behind them and tore a fold open which the soldiers tumbled through. "Nice job, Will. " Matt remarked. As she landed beside him.

"WILL, HELP US PUT THE FIRE OUT!" Irma yelled, completely ruiing the moment.

* * *

><p>Takeda stood in the lab awaiting for the team to return. A radio on the desk buzzed. "This is Alpha team. Can anyone hear me? Over."<p>

Takeda looked towards the radio. He walked over to the desk and pressed the button. "This is Takeda. Report."

"Sir, we have secured several samples. However, we will not be returning through the fold. over."

"What is the meaning of this?" Takeda shouted.

"Sir, the guardians ambushed us. We're requesting a pick up."

Takeda fumed. "The Guardians again!" he stomed off. "Can't anyone do the simplest of tasks.

Carlin pressed the button to respond to the raido call. "Where is the pick required?"

"Uh, I think we're in Mexico sir." the soldier stated. "There's nothing but sand as far as the eye an see."

* * *

><p>The Guardians, Matt and Elyon, and Kadma stood with Ironwood. "Thank you all for helping. You saved many, Zamballans today."<p>

"Glad to help." Will said.

"Yeah. Now that that's done, back to the previous topic." Cornelia said. "Will, why are you so opposed to Mr C proposing to your mom?"

"Yeah." Elyon said.

"I'm not opposed to it. I'm just suprised by it." Will said.

"Will." Kadma began. "If I may, most people never meet their true love, I never found love. I don't know what the relationship between your mother and this man is, but is she feels strongly about him then you should allow them to be together."

"But, it's not up to me." Will said.

"Exactly." Hay Lin said. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Mr Collins is asking your permission because he has respect for you." Irma said. "He doesn't want you to feel like he's taking your mother away."

"I guess...That makes sense. A lot of sense actually." Will said. "We better go."

"Yeah I have homework to do." Taranee said."I have a date with Nigel tonight."

"Well Nigel's gonna be Early." Matt laughed. "Nigel ahs already finished his homework.

"WHAT! How?" Taranee was both impressed and a little annoyed.

"Stephen gave us all the idea of doing our homework at school." Matt said. "Gives us a lot more free time."

"Well, what do know, Irma's Boyfriend outsmarted Taranee." Cornelia joked.

"He didn't outsmart me." Taranee barked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cornelia retorted.

"Are you coming Kadma?" Will asked.

"No I think I'll stay a while longer. You don't mind, do You Matt."

"No, not all." Matt replied. All though it was clear he did mind.

"I'll call you tonight." Will said planting a kiss on his cheek, before tearing open a fold and leading the others through.

Matt stood with Kadma. "You know you need to tell her how you feel." Kadma told Matt.

"WHAT?" Matt yelped.

"You know what I mean, Matt."

"How do you know all this?" Matt asked.

"Call it 'Woman's Intuition'."

* * *

><p>Takeda was in his office. Another failure. It wasn't all bad. Samples were recovered. They would aid his Plans.<p>

The door knocked. Carlin Entered the room. "Sir?"

"Come in Michael." Takeda said. "Take a seat."

"Sir I've dispatched a helicopter for the strike team. They're in the middle of a desert."

"The fools should have been careful." Takeda said.

"Well according to their report. The forest was alive. Tree's uprooted themselves and walked.

Takeda gave a little chuckle. "Well it wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen through this experience. And I doubt it will be the strangest we see by a long shot."

"Sir. If I may. I don't trust Robinson." Carlin said.

Takeda shook his head. "Nor do I. But We need Robinson. He seems to know about these things."

"So, you're just using him?" Carlin asked.

"No more than he is using me. One thing I know is that we have different intersts in this entire operation."

Robinson was listening to every word. "You have know idea how right you are Takeda my friend."

* * *

><p>Will was sitting on one end of the couch, Susan on the other she was wearing a lowcut purple dress that went past her knees. A knock at the door caught attention. Susan got up form her seat to answer it. approached the front door. She opened the door to Reveal Dean in the doorway, he was dressed in a light blue suit, and white dress shirt. "Dean? What're you doing here. We're not supposed to be meeting for dinner til seven."<p>

"Well, Susan. I've thought for a long time...about how to do this. And I've decided, that I want' it to be personal. I don't want to be surrounded by strangers."

"Dean what're..?" Susan began.

"Let the man speak mom." Will said.

Dean pulled a purple Velvet box out of his pocket. "Susan Marie Vandom." He got down onto one knee. "I never thought I'd find true love. But I have...with you. Will you marry me." He opened the box to reveal a modest daimond, on a band of gold.

Susan's breath caught. She struggled to speak. "I...Yes...Of course." She managed to say.

Dean slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and the two kissed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Will said getting up from her seat.

"Wait Will." Her mother called.

Will turned to face her mother. "Yeah."

"I think now is a good time to let you both know...I have exciting news...I'm Pregnant." Will felt her jaw dropping as Dean embraced her. "You're gonna be a big sister Will." Her moter said, the words rang through her head.

* * *

><p>What a bombshell to end on huh. More next week.<p> 


	9. Know Your Enemy

This weeks istallment is sponsored by Dunkin' Donuts. LOL.

Episode Nine - Know Your Enemy

* * *

><p>Takeda and Robinson were sat in Takeda's office. Takeda was flipping through Robinsons report which he had been given several minutes earlier. "So Takeda, there you are."<p>

"This is everything. Everything you've accquired from traversing the worlds." Takeda asked.

"Yes. It's all there." Robinson said.

"Why are you bringing this forth now?"

"Well, I feel that I have let you down, I used the Machine many times behind your back. But I want you to know I only did it to help achieve our goal."

Takeda eyed him suspiciously. "Very well. Be sure not to keep anything secret in future, in regards to this programme."

"I won't Takeda."

* * *

><p>Will was sitting in her computer class typing her assignment. She was still stunned by the news that her mother was pregnant. She wasn't sure how she was suppoed to react. She wasn't even sure if she liked the idea or not.<p>

"I'm sensing you're stresses, Miss." Her computer said to her, in a deep male voice.

"What makes you say that, Fred?" Will asked.

"Well you're slumped over a little more than usual, you're making several spelling mistakes that you usually would never make, and on top of that, you're typing a little to hard for my comfort." The computer stated.

"Sorry." Will said, easing up on the keyboard. She continued with her work.

"Will, something the matter." Sylla said as he approachd her spot.

"Uh, no sir." Will lied.

"Ok. Oh I just heard the news from your Mr Collins. Congratultaions." He walked away with a smile.

"Yeah, now you're really gonna be the teacher's pet." Uriah cackled from across the room.

Will couldn't take any more taunting. She put her hand on keyboard and sent an electrical charge through the circuitry, Uriah felt the full blast of the shock, he was knocked of his chair.

Everyone in the room looked at him. His hair was sizzling slightly. Will smirked, before turning back to her work. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, sending several sparks flying out. Unnoticed to everyone, except Sylla. He said to himself before writing something down.

* * *

><p>Caleb and Matt were in chemistry class. They were trying to figure out what they should do about Riddle. "So we know who he is and what he's capable of." Caleb started.<p>

"And we know where he is." Matt stated. "We just need to find out how he's doing what he does."

"But the problem is..." Caleb said.

"We don't know the layout of the building." Matt frowned.

"But we need to get in there." Caleb said. "This guy has caused enough trouble."

"Maybe...No I've got nothing." Matt said.

"We need to talk to the others. Maybe they've got an idea." Caleb said.

"Right."

"Boys! No talking get on with your work." the teacher yelled from the front of the room. "Get on with your work."

"Yes sir." Matt replied quickly.

"Uh Sorry." Caleb said. He began to pour the contents of a test tube into another, which promptly exploded causing a huge, smake cloud to form in the room. The fire alarm sounded and students all bolted for the door.

The teacher merely sighed as he sauntered out the door. "I just want one day, one day that no one causes anything to explode." He moaned.

* * *

><p>At the Silver Dragon, everyone was gathered in the basement. Caleb addressed the group. "Okay, so we need a way to get into the tower to find out more about what's going on."<p>

"We could just teleport in." Will said plainly.

"No good. We already tried." Matt said. "We tried folding in as well. But something is keeping us outside.

"Maybe they have a machine that stops magic." Hay Lin panicked.

"That's rediculous." Taranee said. "Magic can't just be blocked."

"Look, thats not important right now." Cornelia said. "Lets just see what Caleb thinks we should do. Go ahead sweetie."

"Uh...Thanks Cornelia. Anyway, we called you all here to see if you had any ideas." Caleb said feeling rather stupid.

"Oh. Soooo...Now what." Cornelia said.

"Well..."

"Maybe we could flood the building." Irma joked.

"No we're not doing _that_." Will scolded.

"I never get to flood any buildings." Irma grumbled.

"Maybe we should glamour ourselves and just walk in the front door." Cornelia said.

"No, Riddle can see right through our glamours." Will said. "That's how he found out about us in the first place."

"There has to be some way we can get inside." Matt said.

"We're just gonna have to think about it." Caleb said. "Anything could be the solution, but we need to find something."

"Well I need to think later." Will said. "My mom wants me home to help her look through bridal and baby magazines."

"Oooh. Can I come?" Cornelia asked. "I love helping with weddings."

"Whatever." Will said rather unenthusiastically as she made her way to the door with Cornelia quickly behind her.

"Are you okay dude?" Matt asked Caleb.

"Yeah , I'm fine." Caleb said sarcastically. "It's not like me and Corneila had a date tonight, and I'm being blown of for a bunch if dresses."

"Not even." Irma joked. "You're being blown off for pictures of Dresses."

"Thanks Irma. I feel a lot better." Caleb grumbled.

* * *

><p>Will, was siting on her couch with Cornelia and her mother, both of whom were eagerly flipping through the pages in magazines.<p>

"Ooh, that one is just fabulous." Cornelia said. "I can totally see you in that, for your wedding."

"I don't know Cornelia. Don't you think it's a little much." Susan said.

"No, not at all. Tell her Will."

"Huh..? Oh sorry, um no it looks great mom." Will said.

"Really. Well I'll put it in the 'maybe pile'. " she said.

Will wasn't really paying much attention. Cornelia noticed this and decided that now was time for a private chat with her. 'Will, whhat's with you? You're like a million miles away.'

'Look Cornelia, I'm just preoccupied.' Will said.

'Is this because of the wedding thing or the baby thing?' Cornelia asked.

'Neither.' Will blatantly lied. Her mother was still showing her photos. She smiled as though she was interested.

'Well okay. Since your the one that gave Mr C the go ahead on the proposal. I'm gonna guess that it's the baby thing.'

'No it's not.' Will lied.

"Will what do you think about this crib for the baby." Susan asked.

"Uh...it's alright I guess." Will said. Cornelia shot her a smug look. 'Shut up Cornelia.'

'You _are _bothered about the baby thing.' Cornelia said.

'Okay fine. It bugs me.' Will said.

'Why.'

'It just does okay.' Will said.

* * *

><p>Matt slumped down on his bed. The band had just left and he was no racking his brain for any ideas he could think of. How could they get inside Takeda Industires. There had to be some way. Mr Huggles chirped at him from his cage.<p>

Matt let him out. "Hey pal." He let the Dormouse run up to his usual spot on his shoulders. "I don't suppose you'd have an Idea how we could find out what's going on inside Takeda industires." Mr Huggles just sat in his spot. "Didn't think so." Matt laughed. "I'm hungry. Come on buddy."

Matt got off his bed. As he made his way to the door, he saw his computer. He suddenly got an Idea.

"Okay Matt, What's the big news." Caleb said. Everyone was sitting in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"Yeah. No that I'm not appreciative of the fact you got Cornelia away from my mom." Will said. "But, I'm kinda tired."

"It's only six o'clock." Taranee said.

"You obviously haven't listened to Cornelia talk about Wedding dresses for an hour and a half."

"Hey, I was at least helping."

"Guys!" Matt yelled. "As I was going to say. I've found our way in." Matt said.

"In where?" Irma said

"Takeda Industries. We'll find out what riddle is planning." Matt said.

"Okay. How're we gonna do it?" Hay Lin asked.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a wireless webcam. "With this and..." Mr Huggles poked his head out of Matt's hood. "Him."

"I get it." Taranee said.

"We tie the Camera to Mr Huggles." Hay Lin said.

"And send him through the Air ducts." Irma finished.

"That could work." Cornelia said.

"It's got to. It's the only plan we have." Will said.

"Well we could send Napoleon with a second camera. Two's always better than one." Matt said.

"And we could use Blunk for the same thing but we could send him though the sewers." Caleb said.

"Then it's a plan. Cornelia go get Napoleon, Caleb you go find Blunk. We'll head to the tower in one hour."

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was gathered in an alleyway, about a mile from Takeda industries. "Okay so everyone knows the plan."<p>

Everyone nodded. Cornelia and Irma were tying Camera's to Napoleon and Mr Huggle's heads. Matt transformed into his regent form. "I'll drop Napoleon and Huggles on the roof." He said.

"From there we'll head into the vents." Napoleon said. Cornelia fixed an earpiece to his ear.

"Guys wait." Caleb's voice came. Everyone turned to see Caleb running towards them with a giant sack. "Sorry, I'm late."

"What took you so long?" Will said.

Caleb merely tipped the sack upside down and Blunk fell out. "I looked everywhere for him."

"Blunk very confused." Blunk said.

"Okay Blunk, we'll give you the short version." Irma said. "We need to find out what the bad guys are planning."

"But we can't fold in." Taranee added.

"So you're gonna sneak in throught the sewers." Cornelia added.

"And find out some information." Hay Lin said.

Blunk looked at everyone. "Blunk still confused."

Matt walked over to blunk and slammed a construction helmet onto his head with a camera taped to it. "Just follow the sewer line, and go in through the bottom floor. The camera will do the rest." He handed blunk a walkie talkie. Take this with you as well."

"I'll take you to out let pipe for Takeda Industries." Caleb said. "But from there you're on your own."

"Blunk not like being by self."

"You'll be fine. Huggles and Napoleon will be there with you." Will said. "Just stay quiet and you'll be fine." Huggles and Napoleon climbed onto Matt's shoulders. Matt took off. And headed for the roof of Takeda Industries. Caleb pulled the lid off a sewer cover and he and Blunk descended into the tunnels below. "Good luck everyone."

* * *

><p>Matt neared the roof of the Building. "Okay guys. See what you can find. Don't go Regent unless you need to."<p>

"Don't worry Mattie boy. We got it." Napoleon stated.

"All right. Get ready to jump." Matt yelled as he flew close to the roof.

Napoleon and Huggles both hopped off Matt's back and and landed on the roof of the building. Matt continued his flight and circled back to where the girls were waiting.

"All right kid. We're up." Napoleon said. They made their way to the vent shaft and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Caleb and Blank made their way throught the sewer tunnel. "Okay Blunk we're almost there."<p>

"Blunk worry."

"Don't worry. You're helping us a lot by doing this. We have a plan to get you out. If anything goes wrong. We're here." Caleb stopped beside a pipe. "Just follow this pipe, til you get to a panel. I loosened it for you."

"Okay." Blunk climbed into the pipe.

"Good Luck." Caleb called as Blunk departed.

* * *

><p>The girls stood in the Alleyway. Matt's Laptop open in front of them. Three panels showed the view of Huggles, Napoleon and Blunk. "Everything is working fine." Taranee said.<p>

"Now we wait." Will said.

"So what do we do." Hay Lin asked.

"I say we try to find out why Will doesn't want a brother or sister." Cornelia stated.

"What? Why not? " Hay Lin asked.

"Gee, thanks Cornelia."

"Will, I know me and Cornelia talk about Chris and Lilian, like they're evil." Irma began.

"Which they totally are." Cornelia pitched in.

"But they're still family. It's fun to have a little kid around for a while."

"Yeah, I know but. It's different for you." Will said.

"How is it different?" Taranee asked. "If anything it's different for me. I'm the youngest in my family. I get along with Peter fine."

"Yeah, but...sometimes I think it's my fualt my parents got divorced." Will said.

"What!" Irma yelled.

"That's ridicolous." Cornelia told her.

"Look Will, sometimes people just grow apart. No one can be blamed for it." Taranee said.

Will thought for a moment. Taranee was probably right.

The radio began to fuzz. "Girls. Blunk inside."

Cornelia lifted the walkie talkie. "OK Blunk. Just keep moving."

"Roger." Blunk said.

Matt landed in the alley and changed back to his normal form. "What's going on."

"Shh. Look." Cornelia said.

They all watched watched Blunk's view as he made his way towards a door. Blunk pushed it open and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Caleb crawled out of the Sewer tunnel. "What's oging on."

"SHH!" Matt told him.

Dozens of cells filled the room. FIlled with various creautures from Meridian. Lurdens, Hoogongs, Larvex, Direrats and Mudslugs.

"Its a prison." Irma exclaimed.

"How did he get all those creatures." Cornelia said sounding very puzzled.

"More importantly. What's he planning on doing with them?" Will asked herself.

* * *

><p>Huggles and Napoleon made their way through the vents. They heard voices coming from a grate. they stopped near it. A large man was sitting behind a desk. "Hey. I think we found the boss' office."<p>

"Okay. Got it." Taranee said. "See what you can find out."

The door to the office opened. Bald man wlked into the room. "Takeda. We have another excursion planned. Are you coming?"

Takeda finished writing something in a journal and placed it in a drawer. "Yes, lead on Robinson."

"So Takeda is in league with Riddle?" Taranee's voice came over the Walkie Talkie again.

"Looks that way doll." Napoleon said.

"And to think, That jerk made my fridge." Irma yelled.

Napoleon turned to Huggles. "Kid follow them. Find out what they're up to. I'm gonna have a look in that Journal." Huggles turned and ran through the duct. Leaving Napoleon standing on the grate. "Now, how am I gonna open this without any thumbs?" Without warning the panel gave way and Napoleon fell and landed on the floor. "Ow. Well, that's done."

* * *

><p>Takeda and Riddle made their into the Elevator. Huggles, having found a way out of the vent darted in behind them. He hid himself in the corner where he blened in fairly well with the back wall. The doors to the Elevator reopened. A large lab buzzing with scientists was relayed though his camera.<p>

"So this is where the Magic happens." Irma stated.

"Hey look at that." Matt said. In the centre of the room was a large circular machine.

"Is that a new type of fridge?" Hay Lin asked.

"No it looks like that Machine that Phobos used to transport the Castle to Kandrakar." Will reminded them.

"Just like Vathek said." Matt remembered.

"Wait. Listen." Cornelia said.

Huggles his himself out of sight. Robinson moved towards the crowd. "Men. We are going to re-enter the old world. The Purple Planet seemed too dangerous. So we're going to look for more samples in the first World until we are better prepared."

Takeda moved forward. "Men move out."

The fold opened and Meridian was clearly visible.

"We gotta stop them." Hay Lin said.

"Okay." Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians Unite." The girls transformed. tore open a fold.

"What are you waiting for lets go." Cornelia said.

"Hang on. I have an idea." Will said.

* * *

><p>Napoleon opened the book with some difficulty. Inside there was a record of dates as well as blue prints for a large machine. "Don't think this is much use."<p>

The door opened. Napoleon panicked. Mary Calin appeared in the doorwat carrying a small stack of notes. "Mr Takeda I...Oh Hello there kitty." She smiled. "Where'd you come from."

Napoleon eased up a little. At lest she wasn't acting hostile. "Meow." He said simply.

"I guess you must belong to Mr Takeda." She walked into the office. She approached the desk. She strked Napoleon, he let out a groan on content. '

Gee, this broad knos how to treat an animal. What amI doing. I gotta get out of here. The door was wide open. Deciding it was a good time to leave. Napoleon bolted from his spot and out the door.

"Wait come back." Mary yelled after him.

"Anyone there." He tried to say as quietly as possible.

"I'm here Napoleon. What's going on. You're camera is jumping all over the place." Caleb said.

"I'm bookin' out. Get a message to Blunk and Huggles."

"Blunk can already hear you kitty." Blunks voice came. "We on same frequency."

"Look Get out of there. Find Huggles and go."

* * *

><p>In Meridian the strike team were looking around. "This is a waste of time. We have these samples."<p>

"Just keep looking. You know what Robinson's like."

"Oh he's not as bad as us boys." Will said.

"The Guardians. Fire." The guards began to shoot the Girls ducked and weaved though the hail of bullets.

The girls fought back. Sending Elemental attacks with little accuracy. "I can't get a clear shot." Taranee yelled.

"Me neither." Irma said.

"Will what're we gonna do." Cornelia shouted over.

"We're like sitting ducks out here." Hay Lin cried.

"Okay new plan." Will said landing behind the tree. The others followed. A large light came from behind the bushes. The Strike team ran for where the Guardians landed. The Girls emerged with their hands in the air. "We surrender."

The Strike team stopped. "What?"

"We Surrender." Irma repeated. "You know? Give up."

"Just...no more fighting." Hay Lin said.

"We'll come quietly." Taranee said.

"Just don't mess up my hair.

* * *

><p>Blunk found his way to the main lab. It was buzzing with activity. He spotted Mr Huggles close to him. he made his way over. "Mousey. We gotta go."<p>

"Hey do you heat that." A scientist said.

"Do you _smell_ that?" another asked. They both turned to See Huggles and Blunk.

"RAT!"

"MONSTER!"

Blunk was taken aback. "Blunk not monster. AAAGHHH!" He quickly dodged a kick from one of the scientists.

The other scientist drove his foot at Mr Huggles, intending to squash him. His foot was met with much more force than he anticiapated. He felt himself being lifted to the point of falling over. He looked up. The rodent had turned itself into a gargantuan form, in a Blue Tunic and Boots. The scientists, ran. Huggles let out a loud roar.

Everyone backed up. Takeda was shocked. "What is that."

"THE GUARDIANS!" Robinson yelled. "They've sent these things."

Huggles threw a table catching the pair of guard. They were both pinned to the wall.

Blunk ran for the fold. Huggles ran after him.

Robinson reached into his jacket. He drew a hand gun and began to fire at the two creatures. He missed as they Dissappeared through the fold.

Caleb and Matt were still in the alley. "I gotta do something." Matt said as he got up to move a fold opened beside him. "Blunk, Huggles."

"There was...problem." Blunk said.

"Where's Napoleon." Matt asked.

"Over here kid. Don't worry I got away okay." Napoleon said.

"What about the girls." Matt and Caleb asked together.

* * *

><p>Takeda and Robinson had unpinned themselves from the table. "Those things nearly ruined everything." Takeda fumed.<p>

"We'll get them." Robinson said holsterring his gun.

"Why do you have that thing?" Takeda asked.

"Simple. Bullets are faster than the mind." Robinson said.

The strike team re -emerged from the fold. "SIR. WE GOT THEM. WE CAUGHT THE GUARDIANS. " The team leader announced.

Takeda and Robinson looked in suprise. "Well done." Takeda exclaimed. "TRULY WELL DONE."

"Something isn't right." Robinson said.

A phone rang on a desk. "one of the Scientists answered it. "Hello. Yes, Mr Takeda is here. Sir someone wishes to speak to you." The Scientist said.

"Put them on speaker." Takeda yelled. The scientist pressed the button. "This is Takeda."

A voice came from the other side of the phone. "ASTRAL DROPS!" It yelled.

The guardians all vanished into thin air. Takeda yelled out in anger.

* * *

><p>Will put the put the phone on the reciever. "Thanks Howard." Will said before stepping out of the booth.<p>

"Any time Will." the phone said to her.

"That was a great plan Will." Matt said. They group was now on the other side of town, thinking it best to put distance between themselves and the tower.

Will blushed. "Well, I do what I can."

"Well we know what's going on at least." Cornelia said.

"They're taking creatures from the other worlds." Hay Lin said. "Those poor little Hoogongs."

"We have to stop them." Irma said.

"Right. But not tonight. I'm bushed." Napoleon said.

"Blunk sleepy too." Blunk announced.

"Yeah. We'll pick up again tommorrow. I'm going to bed." Will said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Matt asked.

"Not tonight. I'm taking a shortcut." And With thatn Will Dissappeared in a flash of light.

"She could have at least gave us a ride." Irma grumbled. Everyone made there way back home.

* * *

><p>Takeda fumed. "How did they get in."<p>

"I assure you I don't know." Riddle said. "But we will find out."

The Elevator door opened. May walked into the lab. "Mr Takeda...What happened here?"

Takeda looked over to her. "Mary. What are you doing here. You don't have security access to this floor."

"I..Well. I'm sorry sir. I just came to tell you that your cat ran away." Mary said. "I looked everywhere but I just couldn't find him.

"That's ok..What cat?" Takeda said beggining to get angry again.

"The one that was on your desk." Mary said. Begining to wish she hadn't said what she had.

Takeda punchhed the button. The Elevator arrived at the top floor. Takeda sprinted to his office. Inside he found one of his drawers open. And his log on the Machines progress and design. Once again he yelled in anger.

* * *

><p>the next more Will staggered into the kitchen. "Good morning Honey." Susan said. "You're up early."<p>

"Hey." Will said sitting down. She had a small box with her. "Mom about the baby thing."

"Oh, honey I know I'm making a big deal of this, but I did it when you were born too."

"No, I what I wan to say is that I want the baby to have this. " She put the box on the table.

"A box?" Susan asked.

"Open the box mom." Will said rolling her eyes.

Susan opened the box and pulled out a long, yellow, wooly blankey. "Will, your baby blankey."

"Well It'll be his or her blankey now. It's what a good sister would do."

"Honey, you'll be a good sister no matter what." Susan said brining her daughter in for a tight mbrace which Will eagerly returned."

"Thanks Mom." She said.

That's it fot this week. Good Night Everybody.


	10. The Enemy of my Enemy is My Friend

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back. Okay so the hiatus went on a lot longer than I thought. That said. There shouldn't be any more hold-ups from here on in. Back first by incredibly popular demand is Episode 10 of W.i.t.c.h. Season 3.

* * *

><p>Episode 10 - The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend.<p>

The waterfall at Meridian Palace was one of the most scenic locations in the entire realm. It was also the entrance to the prison, in which Meridians most notorious criminals were held.

Elyon and Will were escorted into the chamber by Vathek and Aldarn. "Phobos, you ha have a visitor." Vathek barked when they arrived at the central platform.

From the shadows of his cell, Phobos emerged. "Why my dear little sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Phobos asked snidely.

"You owe an explanation." Elyon snapped at him.

"I'm sure whatever has gone wrong has nothing to do with me." Phobos said in a very bored tone.

"We want to know who designed that thing you used to transport the palace to Kandrakar." Will said.

Phobos gave her a look of contempt. "What makes you think I know of anything like that?"

"Because it was your twisted plan." Vathek growled.

"I have no idea about it. I merely ordered it's construction." He replied callously.

"You had to have some involvement." Aldarn said.

"No. I had much more important matters to attend to." Phobos grimaced.

"That was your grand plan. You knew everything that was going on." Will stated. Phobos looked at her in anger. "There was no way you were going to let anything go wrong. You knew everything that was going on."

The anger was visible on Phobos' face. "Very well, guardian. I designed it. What does it matter anyway."

"Someone's built a machine on earth that does the exact same thing and we want to know how they did it." Elyon said.

"Well I cant tell you anything. I designed it simply to enlarge folds. Not to create them. I had the mage Ring and that Passling's Tonga tooth to do that."

Will and Elyon looked towards eachother. They didn't like to believe it but it seemed like Phobos was telling the truth.

"Fine." Elyon said she turned her back. "Enjoy the rest of your imprisonment."

"Really is that anyway to treat family?" Phobos asked as she walked away.

Elyon turned to look at him. "Just because we're blood doesn't mean we're family." She said before turning and leaving.

Phobos dissappeared back into his corner. "See you soon little sister." He remarked.

Elyon and Will emerged from a fold in an alleyway in Heatherfield. "Okay so that didn't work." Will said trying to be reassuring.

"No. But we have to be missing something." Elyon said.

"Well Phobos said the Machine only made the fold bigger, so how did they make a fold in the first place." Will said. She blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"I don't know." Elyon said.

"We need to figure it out. They've caused enough trouble already." Will reminded her.

"I know. All those creatures, taken, even the Lurdens." Elyon said. "I feel bad for all of them."

"I kinda do too." Will said. "Don't worry we'll get them back."

* * *

><p>Takeda stood in the lab with Robinson. "Where are we on opening another new world." Takeda asked.<p>

"Not close enough, I'm afraid. We need more time." Robinson said with contempt in his voice.

"We don't have more time. After the Guardians sent that beast in, its only a matter of time til they launch another attack."

"I agree." Robinson said. "Perhaps we could take some beasts from the other worlds and set them loose in the city."

"Perhaps. We need something a little more threatening." Takeda said. "Something a little more suprising. Something they wouldn't expect."

"Well, I'll have to take a look into that." Robinson said, an idea coming to mind. "But I can't think of anything right now." A sly grin crossing his lips. He had just mentally found new leverage, in the mind of Meridian's queen.

* * *

><p>Lunch time at Sheffield, Elyon was sat across from her boyfriend Ryan.<p>

After a disastrous attempt at trying meet someone , she had literally stumbled across him by accident. He was different from most of the guys she had ever known. Was of average height, though he still loomed over her due to her small stature, with shaggy, hair that was so dark it was almost black. His eyes were an unusual mixture of grey, blue and green, they appeared to change colour in the light. He was also a very talented actor, as well as being very athletic.

Elyon had to admit, she was more smitten with him than she had been with any other boy.

"Somethin' on your mind Elyon?" Ryan asked her.

"Huh? Oh no I'm just day-dreaming." Elyon blushed. She had a bad habit of drifting off into thought lately.

"Well. I guess I'm just gonna have to become more interesting." He joked.

"No, I didn't mean..."

"Elyon. Chill, I'm just messing with you." He smiled at her.

"Oh...right." Elyon blushed. She was content with the way things were. She was able to relax and act her age and enjoy herself, instead of having to listen to drainage plans and Hoogong herds. And she didn't have to worry about enemies of Meridian. Who were all locked up.

* * *

><p>Robinson stood in front of the Machine, a team of . He pressed the button that activated it. A fold opened. He peered though the fold.<p>

A large waterfall was on the other side. He smirked. He made his way through the fold. He stepped into the fields of Meridian. He glanced around. A small path led behind the waterfall. "Well thoughts don't lie." He laughed. He followed the path, alongside the roaring waters, not a single drop making contact with him.

On the other side was a long pathway leading up to a large circular platform. The only sounds audible were those of electrified bars, and the soles of Robinson's shoes against the stone floor.

Two figures stood in the centre platform. One was a young man with long blonde hair. The other was a large combersome, humanoid, with Blue skin, who Robinson immidiately recognized.

"Who goes there?" Vathek roared. "Identify yourself!" Both men, readied their weapons.

"Really Vathek, is that any way to treat an old friend." Robinson said calmly.

Vathek's eyes widened. "You!"

"Vathek? You know this man?" Drake asked.

"This is the man who I told you about, from Earth."

Drake raised his weapon slightly higher. "So you're the guy who tried to capture Vathek?" Drake snarled angrily.

"_Capture_? Why, that's a strong word isn't it. I prefer to think that I was protecting him. People on Earth aren't exactly accustomed to seeing giant, blue men."

"You ordered you're men to detain me." Vathek yelled "And you will pay." He began to charge towards Robinson.

"Oh, I can't allow that Vathek. " Robinson said. As Vathek chargeds towards him, he snapped his fingers and Vathek froze, several inches from him.

"What have you done?" Drake yelled.

"Oh, don't worry he's quite all right. He'll be fine once I leave. And so will you. " He added snapping his fingers. Drake felt his muscles seize up as he went stiff, unable to move. Robinson stood beside him. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Greetings, to you all the prisoners of Meridian."

Hundreds of eyes focused on Robinson. "What business have you here human?" a deep male voice said.

"Oh, well I have a few propositions for you, _Frost_." Robinson turning his attention to the large beastlike man.

Frost was shocked. "How do you..."

"Please, that's not important, But to answer your first question in a little more detail. I would like to ask who here would like a chance of revenge against the Queen who ordered your imprisonment or, the guardians who put you here?" A distinct murmmering, spread through the room. "I'll help you all to get that revenge."

What'sssss in it for you? Human." A serpentine voice asked from one of the cells.

"Cedric, I thought you would be the first to volunteer." Robinson said. "I didn't expect you to pass up this oppourtunity. Afterall, you're defeat was perhaps the most humiliating, of all. So much power, and still you were not strong enough."

Cedric let out a low growling hiss. "How did...?"

"Once again that is not important." Robinson said. "But to be fair, I should let you know that my reason to coming for you, is simply that of need. The Guardians have become a thorn in my side, that I would really like to have removed. And I figure that you're all farmilliar enough with the guardians that you would be able to do battle against them. So, what say you. Will you help me, and yourselves?"

Murmuring went throughout the cells. "We'll help you human." A distorted female voice echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my dear Miranda, I knew you would. Afterall, you need space to stretch those legs of yours." Robinson smiled. Robinson closed his eyes. The walls began to shake violently. The fronts of the cells cracked, realeasing several of the most notorious prisoners in Meridian confined.

Those who had been branded enemies of Meridian, were once again free. They all made their way past Robinson and towards the exit, and their freedom.

Cedric, Slither towards Vathek. He growled.

'No, Cedric don't bother eating him.' Robinson said mentally to the gargantuan reptillian man, as he made his way past. 'I can't imagine he'd taste very good.'

Cedric froze. "You...!"

'And please make yourself presentable fo Earth. Most humans aren't accustomed to giant snake men.'

Cedric morphed into his Human form. His eyes narrowed. He made his to the exit.

Robinson watched as the group made their way out towards the fold. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Robinson stopped in his tracks. "No I don't believe so. I don't require any more of these Lurden's. I must say, I'm suprised you put so much faith into those dull creatures, And you consider yourself a King. My dear Phobos I believe you give yourself more credit than you deserve."

Phobos moved closer to the bars of his cell. His dark eyes seemed to pierce through the room "You don't know the power the Guardians possess. I can help you."

"How can a fallen ruler who has been defeated by the Guardians on multiple occasions, and been betrayed by his most loyal servant be any help? No I'm afraid you can't help." Robinson began to walk away."

Phobos felt his jaw clench and his fists ball. "I warn you now. If you don not release me I will..."

"Oh please. You can do nothing from that cell. And as far as I can tell, you're not getting out any time soon. Farewell." Robinson made his way out of the prison to the fold the sound of Phobos Screaming echoing behind him.

* * *

><p>Irma, Elyon and Hay Lin sat in the courtyard of the school. "So what are you guys doing after school." Hay Lin asked.<p>

"I have to take Barney to the vet." Irma said. "He's in desperate need of a flea bath."

"I guess having a dog is hard work." Hay Lin said.

"Are you kidding, it's great. He keeps Chris out of my room, he's so cuddly and he eats my homework."

"You're dog eats your homework." Elyon asked.

"Well he did once, but then he was sick. I think he's alergic to Algebra." Irma said sypathetically. "At least it was Chris' room he was sick in."

The girls laughed. When the sound of footsteps caught their attention. "I hope your not laughing at us." Eric yelled, he was accompanied by Stephen and Ryan.

"ERIC!" Hay Lin yelled jumping into his arms. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"You saw me at lunch." Eric laughed.

"Yeah but Math with Mrs Bellamy lasts a week." Irma jabbed making her way over to her boyfriend.

"She's right, it does." Elyon said.

"I wouldn't know." Stephen stated. "I'm in advanced placement class."

"Lucky." Ryan said. "Hey Elyon."

"Hi, Ryan." She visibly reddened.

"Hey I was wondering..." Ryan began.

"He booked a table for eight o'clock at the Silver Dragon. Don't be late." Nigel yelled running past, at such a high speed it looked as though he was being propelled by jet engines.

Everyone stood wide eyed shocked that Nigel could run so fast. "What the..." Irma began

"He has a new supervisor at work." Taranee said "He's apparently a really strict."

"Nigel has a job?" Hay Lin asked.

"I guess he's not as lazy as I thought he was." Irma said slyly.

Taranee fumed "Oh yeah, Irma where do you work?"

"I could get a job any time I want. If Nigel can then I'm a shoe in." Irma glared at Taranee.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Taranee yelled.

"Fine, I'll find out where Nigel works, and I'll get his job." Irma said. "HEY NIGEL, WAIT UP!" Irma took off down the street after Nigel. Everyone was even more shocked at Irma's ability to run just as fast.

"Wow, that was weird." Hay Lin said.

Elyon was about to answer when a voice the girls hadn't heard in a long time came from down the street.

"HEY GIRLS!" the voice came. The group turned, heading towards them was a young girl, with a black bob hairstlye and freckles. Miranda.

"Miranda!" all three girls exclaimed, trying to hide their anger.

"Hey, Miranda. Great to see you." Taranee said through a false smile.

"Yeah, what are you doing back. I thought you moved to _Europe_." Elyon said. She couldn't believe Miranda was out of Jail.

"Oh, well we decided to move back. The whole family thought it was too restrictive. So _we're all back._" she said with a sly grin.

The girls picked up on the emphasis. "Uh guys we have to go." Elyon said.

"Yeah. We have to catch up with Miranda." It's been too long." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, well see you guys later." Taranee said. She and Hay Lin each grabbed one of Miranda's hands and began to run Elyon shortly after

"Wait, Elyon, About tonight." Ryan called after them.

"Eight o'clocks great, I'll see you at the Dragon." Elyon called back.

The three boys were left standing on the side of the road. standing in awkward silence for a moment staring after their girlfriends.

"You guys wanna come over and play video games?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah sure." Eric said.

"Sounds good." Ryan answered still looking in the direction Elyon had went.

The girls turned into an alley. "All right Miranda, how'd you get out of jail." Taranee demanded.

"My my aren't we eager." Miranda said.

"It doesn't matter how she got out. She's going back now." Elyon said.

"Oh I don't think so." A man's voice came. at one end of the alley stood a man with long blonde hair and glasses dressed in a white shirt, and blue pants.

"CEDRIC." Hay Lin yelled.

"That's Lord Cedric to you. Guardian." he hissed.

"What's the matter guardians." another male voice came from the other side of the alley. Another man stood wearing a black coat and wool hat. Taranee instantly recognised him as the form Frost had glomoured himself as.

"Frost." Taranee said.

"What's the matter, are't you happy to see me?" Frost asked snidely.

Elyon gritted her teeth. "I don't know how you all got out, but I'm sending you all back now."

"Oh you can't send all of us back?" Miranda smirked.

"What does she mean all of us?" Hay Lin asked Elyon, sounding slightly concerned.

Miranda pointed towards the rooftops. Dozens of lurdens. Growled down at them from above. Elyon, Taranee and Hay Lin gasped.

"I guess we found the missing Lurdens." Taranee shrieked.

"I suggest you go home for now. Your Majesty." Frost scorned.

"You won't be able to fight us off and protect your friends." Cedric pointed out.

Elyon thought for a moment. Without Will, Taranee and Hay Lin couldn't transform. Even if she formed a shield around them she wouldn't be able to focus on the fighting the others off. "Fine. But I'm promising you now. You're all going back to jail."

Elyon was about to make her way towards the entrance of the Alleyway, when Miranda spoke."You're boyfriend seems nice. I'll be paying him a visit."

Elyon felt something inside herself snap. Forgetting about her powers, she felt her fist clench and she swung her arm around, her fist making contact with Miranda's face. With that action, The Lurdens began to descend from the rooftops.

"Uh, Elyon, Is there any chance saying sorry will get them to back off?" Hay Lin squeaked.

Several Lurdens began to charge towards the others when a dumpster flew across the Alley and sent them flying back towards the others. sending them toppling over like a set of dominoes.

"I can't leave you guys alone for a minute can I?" Cornelia voice came. The girls turned to see her floating in midair.

"You're late Cornelia." Taranee yelled.

"Fashionably. I know no other way." Cornelia said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Ladies cut the chit chat." Will said flying into the alley. "Guardians Unite."

Taranee and Hay Lin, felt themselves, transform into their guardian forms. "Now what were you saying, Cedric." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, I figured you'd still be licking your wounds." Will smirked sarcastically.

Cedric growled at the Guardians. "Get them." The Lurdens and Frost charged at the Guardians and Elyon.

"They never learn do they." Cornelia quipped. "Earth!" she yelled. The earth began to crak and vines wrapped around many of the Lurdens.

Frost looked angrier than the guardians had seen him in a long time. "I'm not going back to prison without a fight." He charged directly towards Elyon.

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that." Will smiled snapping her fingers. A massive bolt of lightning fell from the sky hitting Frost and stopping him in his tracks, as though he had ran into a brick wall.

"Wow." Taranee said looking around the alley at all the Lurdens and at Frost. "That was a lot easier than it usually is."

"Has it occoured to you that we're just that awesome?" Cornelia said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

""Wait a minute, Where's Cedric and Miranda?" Elyon exclaimed.

Everyone looked in the direction of the alley exit. "They must have ran for it. " Will shrugged.

"It doesn't matter we'll get them next time." Elyon said. "Right now we have to get these guys back to prison." She tore open a fold as Cornelia used her telekinesis to move the masses of Lurdens into the it and to Meridian.

* * *

><p>They emerged at the prison. Elyon's eye's widened. Most of the cells were empty, save for a few, Vathek and Drake stood in the central platform.<p>

"How could we have let this happen?" Drake said ashamed.

"This isn't our fault. We were overpowered." Vathek reassured him.

"We were supposed to be guarding the prison. He should never have made it this far." Drake sighed.

"Queen Elyon will forgive us...or at least allow us to explain." Vathek said.

"There's nothing to forgive." Elyhon's voice echoed through the room. Vathek and Drake stiffened and turned slowly to face their Queen the guardians and dozens of Lurdens. "I don't blame anyone for this. Cornelia, get them back in their cells. Will get the barriers back up. "

Cornelia started floating them towards empty cells in the prison. Once all had been put into cells. Will cast field of electricity over ever cell that had just been filled.

"You're Majesty!" Vathek exclaimed. "We..."

"It's okay Vathek this is no ones fault. We've captured a lot of these creatures, but we need to know how many prisoners escaped so we."

Drake cleared his throat. "Well you're Majesty, about forty Lurdens, plus several high risk prisoners."

"Let me guess." Will interupted. "Cedric, Miranda, Frost and Phobos."

"Well actually," Drake began. "Phobos is still here."

"Surely you're not blind guardian." Phobos scolded. "Surely you're not ignoring me as well."

"Can it Phobos." Will barked.

"How come he didn't escape." Taranee said.

"It wasn't an escape. Someone broke them out." Vathek said. "The man from Earth. The one who captured me before."

"Riddle was _here_?" The guardians all exclaimed in perfect synchronization. Vathek merely nodded sullenly.

* * *

><p>The girls had returned to Earth. They were sitting in the basement of the Silver Dragon. "So," Will began. "What do we know so far."<p>

"Well, to start with." Cornelia said. "That creep Riddle, broke out several of our most hated enemies out of Prison."

"They're all really mad at us." Hay Lin added.

"And they're gonna stop at nothing to get revenge on all of us." Taranee said

"And Miranda they're gonna try and use Ryan in oreder to get to me..." Elyon trailed off. "Oh No." Elyon jumped up from her spot. "What time is it."

"It's uhh...quater to six." Will said. "Looking at the time display on her phone."

"Elyon chill, what's the matter." Cornelia asked.

"Oh Yeah. Elyon has a date tonight." Hay Lin Chirped.

"Elyon you wanna focus on the problem at hand." Taranee sighed.

"No wait she's right." Cornelia sighed.

"Cornelia, now's not." Taranee started.

"What if they plan on attacking during their date." Cornelia began. "They want revenge on Elyon, which means they want to make her miserable."

"And...?" Taranee said.

"What if they make Elyone reveal her powers in front of Ryan." Cornelia finished.

"Wow, Cornelia actually might be on to something." Hay Lin said.

"Hey...!" Cornelia scolded.

Suddelny the door burst open. at the top of the stairs stood Irma. her hair hung limp around her face, and she was dripping with sweat. Shakily she made her way over to the cot bed that Caleb used to sleep in. and fell face first onto the matress. "Sorry I'm late." her muffled voice came.

"Gosh what happened to you." Hay Lin asked.

"I got a job." Irma said somewhat triumphantly.

"Wait really." Taranee asked.

"Yeah." Irma mumbled.

"Who would hire you." Cornelia asked.

"Ladies. Not important." Will shouted. We have to focus on the problem at hand.

"Ah...always with the problems, with you." Yan Lin said walking down the stairs with a tray full of mugs. ""You should be more optimistic. Especially you Elyon. You have a date tonight."

"Wait how do you know about that." Elyon said quizically.

"You're boyfriend book table in _my _restraunt. I can add two and two."

"Butsomeonebrokeallthebadguys outofjailandwethinktheirgonn atryandattackElyonwhileshe'sonadatetonight." Hay Lin said all as one word.

Yan Lin's eyes widened. "That is a problem."

"What are we going to do?" Elyon said.

"Wait. I've got an Idea." Will said.

* * *

><p>"I hope this works." Elyon said sitting at a table. The Silver Dragon was buzzing with the usual thrall of customers.<p>

"Of course it will. " Yan Lin said handing her a menu. "It always works. They never see this coming."

"I hope your right." Elyon said looking towards the door, Ryan walked in. "He's here." Elyon fanned herself nervously with her menu.

"You know for a queen, your highly strung. Loosen up." Yan Lin joked.

Elyon tried to calm down, as her beau made his way over to the table. "Hey Elyon. Sorry I'm late."

"No, you're not late. I was just here early. So...so I..."

"Elyon. Once again I'm kidding." Ryan joked.

"Oh right." Elyon blushed.

"One of these days I'm gonna have to buy you a sarcasm detector, princess." He laughed. Elyon bagan to giggle. "Did I say something funny?"

"No." Elyon said catching her breath. "I got your sarcasm that time. And the irony."

Ryan looked at her quizzically. "So uh..." He began. "Who was your friend?"

"What...?" Elyon asked. "Oh Miranda. "She's not a friend. Not really. More like a Friend of a friend. I barely know her, she's just _too familiar._ with everyone.

* * *

><p>Cedric and Miranda waited on the rooftop across from the Silver Dragon.<p>

"How soon til we attack." Miranda asked impatiently.

"Ssssoon my dear." Cedric hissed. "We will wait til their on their own."

"Wait. Here she comes." Miranda pointed. Sure enough. Elyon and Ryan exited the Silver Dragon and walked down the street. They were now on the same side of the road as Cedric and Miranda.

"We'll follow them." Cedric said. And they made their way along the roof, following the young couple."

Several minutes later, Elyon and Ryan arrived at Shell Beach. Cedric and Miranda, silently approached from behind.

"Ah what a pleasssnt moment We're ruining, Miranda." Cedric hissed causing. Elyon and Ryan to jump.

"I'd say we're being quite rude." Miranda snarled.

"Yeah but, I'd ay you're being straight up foolish." Ryan said.

Cedric and Miranda looked shocked. Why wasn't he scared. Something was wrong.

"I guess I'll be the one to break the bad news." Elyon said. She raised up her arm and shot a bolt of lightning form her fingertips, knocking Miranda back several feet.

"What?" Cedric Roared.

Elyon and Ryan stood still a green light washed over them. Revealing Will and Matt in their powered up forms. "Oh didn't you know we had a date tonight too?" "Will smirked.

"Seriously, Will, these guys need to keep better track of the people they're tracking." Matt laughed.

"How did you...?" Miranda said clambering to her feet.

"Oh that was easy." Cornelia piped up, flying close to the ground.

"We just put a glamour on the Alley you were watching." Irma said.

"Elyon pretended to trip." Hay Lin added.

"And Matt and Will took they're place." Taranee finished.

"Now Queenie enjoy nice date." Blunk said. Jumping out of a box, from which he had followed Cedric and Miranda.

"Pretty cool huh?" Caleb said emerging from the cave alongside a powered up Napoleon.

Cedric and Miranda both roared in frustration. Mirand made a charge towards the Caleb. Celbe began to run towards the other side of the beach. 'Please let this work.' He thought.

Cedric began to charge but felt something pulling on him. He looked towards his tail. Huggles, stood behind him holding his tail. Cedric began thrashing about, trying to get the creature off.

"Hey, slimeball." a voice came. Cedric turned to see Matt floating at his Eye level. "That's my pet trying to hurl." Matt's eyes glowed green, blasted Cedric in the face to Knock him on the ground. Napoleon rushed over to help Huggles. They both grabbed his tail.

"On three kid." Napoleon directed, his fellow regent. "One...Two...Three." The pair began to roatate. Cedric felt himself spinning increasingly faster. The two regents. continued spinning. "Towards the ocean." Napoleon ordered. Letting go of Cedrics tail.

Huggles continued to spin, and released Cedric who went flying over the Ocean, Cedric thought he was going to hit the water, however before he made contact, a fold opened beneath him. He landed face first onto The cold concrete floor, of his cell.

"Yeah sorry," Will began. Cedric looked angrily towards her. "But, you can't check out til you pay your debt to society." She reignited the bars of the cell, Leaving Cedric once again trapped. He roared angrily at yet another defeat.

Miranda continued to lunge for Caleb."Looks like your friends, are too with Cedric., to help you Rebel." Miranda said.

"Hey, Ugly, I don't if you watch movies but the Rebels always win." Caleb remarked sounding even more cocky than usual. Caleb Ran towards her and jumped, He landed on her head and bounced off, landing a good ten feet away from her.

Miranda made another charge, However, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she collided with and invible, field. Something blocked her path.

"Sorry, to say, Miranda," Cornelia chimed. "But we weren't busy with Cedric."

"Yeah who knew making glass was so difficult." Hay Lin said.

Sure enough. Miranda had been trapped by thet Guardians in a glass cylinder." She attempted to scale the sides, but she couldn't get up.

"I still think a giant newspaper woulda been funnier." Irma said.

* * *

><p>Riddle, saw read the thoughts, of Cedric and Miranda, he sighes. "Yet another failure. Oh well, success takes time." He looked across the room. A shadowy figure stood in the centre of the room.<p>

"Indeed it is." The figure said.

"After all why would i need a fallen ruler who has been defeated by the Guardians on multiple occasions, and been betrayed by his most loyal servant?" Riddle said rhetorically.

"Because now he'll do anything for revenge." The figure answered.

"That's just right. Your Majesty." Riddle said. with those words Phobos revealed himself. "After all. The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."

* * *

><p>Elyon sat in bed, in a set of blue pyjamas with ducks and rabbits on them. She had gotten a text from Will telling her that they had taken care of the "Infestation." She sighed contentedly.<p>

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open. Raythor burst into the room in his Human form.

Elyon let out a small squeak. "Raythor, what're you doing!?"

He didn't answer he merely walked towards the window, he pulled it open and reached, outside. He pulled a struggling Ryan in through the window. "I heard this rogue, climbing the side of the house. Shall I dispose of him."

"NO..." Elyon said quickly, gathering her thoughts. "Uncle Raymond, that's Ryan."

Raythor looked at the squirming boy. So this was the boy his Queen had chosen. He set him down. "Oh, sorry. I'll leave you alone." he made his towards the door, which he closed behind him.

Ryan was breathing heavily. "So...That was your Uncle Raymond?"

"Yeah..." Elyon said Nervously. "Sorry...he was in the Army too long."

"Oh...That's cool...I Guess." He looked at her pyjamas.

Elyon blushed as she realised what she was wearing. "It's laundry night." she lied.

"Oh...yeah sure." Ryan said, almost mockingly.

"Hey I'll call my Uncle back." Back Elyon said falsly threatening.

"WHAT!" He panicked.

Elyon place a finger on his lips. "Hey, relax I'm kidding." She closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on his lips. Which he eagerly returned.

* * *

><p>So Llamas and Jelly spoons. I hope your satisfied with the result of waiting. Til next week.<p>

A/N Irma's Employer will be revealed, in an upcoming episode.


	11. Note to fans

**Authors Note:**

I have been bad to you all, I have neglected my stories and I have let down the fans of them. Due to a tragedy within my life, a lack of time, a lack of money and an old demon rearing it's head, I've realised that I need to truly cherish what matters, and the time I spent writing my stories has meant a lot to me.

I promise it was not my intention to leave any of my work unfinished. And I promise to anyone who is still interested, in any of my works, they will be finished, not today, not tommorrow, more than likely not next week, but all will be finished, when...I'm not sure.

So for anyone who is still reading theses, please forgive my tardiness, and thank you for your undeserved, patience.

The Demon's Reflection


End file.
